


Philonymphobia

by Wonky_Writer



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Superpowers, this is an alternate universe but at the same time it isn't, you'll just have to see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 12:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonky_Writer/pseuds/Wonky_Writer
Summary: Peter and Wade are enjoying the early stages of a relationship, happy together. However, Peter is frightened to take the next step and feels guilty about it. His fears have him confused and worried, constantly wondering if Wade's secretly not satisfied with him. Unfortunately, their relationship is put on hold as they are both sent on their own missions. Peter finds himself in a whole new world of perspective, coming face to face with a version of himself he never dreamed existed. Will his time in this strange universe grant him bravery in his own relationship, or will it only fuel his fears further?ORmy take on an ABO spideypool fic.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 73
Kudos: 140





	1. The Prince and the Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea came to me randomly, so it's not as fleshed out as TCH was...but hopefully the ending will be better. Hahaha. After this one I will go back to updating "I Won't Say It." Then I will work on the promises that were made. :I
> 
> (btw) this is my first ABO fic ever (not sure if I'll ever make another one, but hey figured I'd give it a shot). I'm not a huge ABO fan or anything so it's probably not perfect. Anyways, hope you enjoy :)

“How long will you be gone?” Peter frowned, watching as Wade rummaged through his closet, stuffing a duffle bag with a hoard of weapons. Peter was too upset about his boyfriend leaving to scold him for the amount of guns he was bringing on his trip.

“I'll try to be quick.” He offered an apologetic smile to Peter, fighting the urge to rush over and kiss the pout off the younger man's face.

“I don't see why I can't go with you. It would be so much fun, you and me on a mission together.” He sighed, letting his head flop down on Wade's pillow as he sprawled himself out over the bed.

“Yeah, I don't think you would like this assignment too much.” Wade grunted as he loaded shells into his favorite shotgun. Peter rolled his eyes and flipped over, back facing the mercenary. He was content to voice his frustrations by ignoring Wade.

“Aw, don't be mad baby boy.” Wade cooed. There was no response from the hero. Wade clicked his tongue in frustration. Setting his bag down he stepped closer to the bed, hands on his hips. He tried another tactic,

“When I get back we can do whatever you want for a day.” He offered. There was a small pause before Peter turned his head to peer at the mercenary with big hopeful eyes.

“Two days?” He negotiated.

“You brat.” Wade laughed before jumping on the bed and crushing Peter under his mass. “Fine.” He grinned, pinning Peter's arms above his head. “I'll take three days, no more no less!” Wade argued back.

“You are horrible at negotiating, but it's a deal.” Peter chuckled before leaning up to press his lips against Wade's. He smiled into the kiss, unable to contain the happy bubbly feeling that spread through his chest. Maybe they would have gotten in a nice make out session if Peter's cell phone didn't start to buzz frantically in his pocket.

Peter broke the kiss early, patting Wade's cheek apologetically.

“I should probably get that.”

“Sorry, I'm comfortable right here.” Wade grinned before planting kisses across Peter's cheeks and the frustrated frown on his lips.

“Get off me, asshole.” Peter laughed, pressing half heartedly against Wade's shoulders.

{You are what you eat.} Yellow stated in the back of Wade's mind.

[But we haven't eaten...] White argued but was cut off.

{It counts if it happens in the future.}

[Don't think so. Maybe if he had called us a dick instead...]

“Would you two shutup?” Wade hissed in his mind, trying to enjoy his remaining minutes with Peter before he had to leave for his mission. The last thing he needed was to think about how Peter had yet to let him go all the way. He reluctantly rolled off his boyfriend, watching as Peter retrieved his phone from his pocket, answering it.

{Don't worry, he's just shy, or scared, or not ready. He'll give us that pretty little ass eventually.} Yellow assured him.

[Maybe he won't. You don't know that. You act like you have future vision all of a sudden.] White debated.

“We've only been dating for a few months, and he only moved in last week.” Wade reminded both of them. He was so pre-occupied with the conversation going on in his head, he was completely blocking out Peter's phone call.

{Exactly, the relationship is still new. Give him time.} Yellow's advice was surprisingly helpful and Wade felt reassured.

[Or, like I said, maybe he's not one hundred percent sure about this and doesn't want things to get too serious.] White was his usual negative self.

{Yeah, no.} Yellow stated bluntly, pulling up the memory of Peter's ecstasy stricken face as Wade gave him the blowjob of his life. The mercenary couldn't help but hum happily as the moment played back in his mind, much to White's displeasure.

The first time Peter had let Wade pleasure him, he had been hesitant, timid and unsure about the whole thing. It was a big step in their relationship that required a whole new level of trust that Peter had never given to another man, but he loved Wade, and he wanted this. They both did. And sure, Wade may have wanted more. He wanted all of Spidey that he could get. He adored every inch of him, even the parts he had yet to explore. Patience wasn't Wade's strong suit, but he would wait for Peter, he would wait a thousand years if he had to.

The younger hero gasped loudly on the phone, snapping Wade from his train of thought. He rolled over lazily, resting on his side as he watched an expression of horror cross his baby boy's face.

“I'll be right over.” Peter's tone was serious and he quickly hung up the call, jumping from the bed and rushing to Wade's dresser against the wall. He yanked open the top drawer and pulled out his signature red and blue suit. Immediately he began to strip, practically ripping off his shirt and pants.

“What was that about?” Wade asked, watching him with a brow raised.

“That was Mr. Stark. Some guy called The Seller has been hunting down Vision. He followed him all the way back to Avenger's headquarters.” Peter explained as he shimmied into his form fitting suit. Wade looked over at the bedside clock, groaned, and pushed himself up off the mattress. There was always something going down and it felt like neither of them would ever catch a break. He stepped over to the closet and retrieved one of his own suits, slipping into it easily. When he was done Peter was snapping on his web shooters, mask already covering his face.

Wade walked over to him, duffle bag thrown over his shoulder.

“Hey,” he said, stepping into Peter's personal space. Spidey glanced up at him, eyes of his mask narrowing to show he was listening. “Be safe. I'll be back soon.” He promised before leaving what would have been a kiss, if not for their masks, on the hero's cheek.

“You too.” Peter nodded before running to the bedroom window and disappearing out into the streets. It pained him that he couldn't see Wade off, especially not knowing when he would return, but having something to do helped him to keep his mind off things. The past week his thoughts had been on nothing but their relationship. Every second of it brought him joy and contentment and if anyone had told him two years ago that Wade could fill that void in his heart, he would have laughed in their face. No way would he ever give in to Deadpool's insistent flirtations and advances.

Looking back at it now he knew it was fear of accepting his own feelings, accepting that part of him, accepting Wade, that had kept him from giving in for so long. He had hoped that after a while that fear would fade, everything was alright now and he was happy. But, it didn't, it just changed. Now fear loomed over him in the form of finally going all the way with Wade. What if it hurt? What if he hated it? What if he wasn't good enough? What if their relationship didn't last? What if, what if, what if. It wasn't like he didn't want to go all the way with Wade either, he was just...scared.

Peter took a moment to pause on the roof of their apartment. He was grateful for Wade and sometimes wondered what he did to deserve him. The man was nothing but patient with him and just the thought of how willing the mercenary was to make sure Peter felt safe and comfortable made him miss him already.

Unfortunately, Peter wasn't given anymore time to reflect on how much he would miss the older man as he spotted what could only be Iron Man, flying towards him at rocket speeds.

“Parker!” Tony Stark's voice filtered through the mechanics of his suit as he came to a quick landing atop the building. He held out an open hand to the webbed wonder, a small ear piece resting in it.

“Put this on, you're riding with me.” He ordered. Peter had a million questions he wanted to ask but could tell Stark was pressed for time. He slid up his mask and popped in the ear piece before letting stark grab his arm and carry him off over the city, much faster than he could ever web.

“We need to protect Vision at all costs.” Tony explained as they headed toward the Avenger's headquarters.

“What does this Seller guy want with him anyways?” Peter questioned.

“He wants the Mind Stone.” Tony answered, which only raised a million more questions and had Peter feeling angsty.

“W-what does he want the stone for?” He asked, scared of what the answer might be. A stranger's voice traveled through the ear piece, and Peter wished maybe someone had written out an explanatory pamphlet to give him before the mission.

“He's trying to collect all the Infinity Stones.” The voice explained.

“Why!? That sounds bad, like super bad.” Peter exclaimed, shivering as he attempted to fathom what kind of power someone would gain with all the stones in their possession.

“It is bad! But probably not for the reason you think it is. I'll try to brief you in on what's important while there's still time. What you really need to know is that The Seller wants all the stones so he can send them to another dimension and out of our world for good. He has them all, except for one.” The stranger sounded desperate.

“How did he get all the stones already!?” Peter was doing his best to piece it all together.

“He has these creatures!” Dr. Strange piped into the call. “He created these shadow creatures with the Reality and Power stones and they're basically indestructible. After he had those stones it was only a matter of time before he was able to collect more.”

Peter could feel dread beginning to weigh heavy in his gut and immediately he wished Wade was there with him, he could really use the extra moral support. Instead, he gripped tighter onto Iron Man's wrist as they drew close to a fight atop the headquarters. Dr. Strange, joined by Captain America, Thor, and the Hulk were busy fighting off hoards of red smoke like beings. They shifted in form and moved around the battle field with ease.

Spider-Man was dropped right in the thick of it, managing to duck under a blast of purple lightning that was aimed at Thor. The god deflected the blast, throwing Mjolnir back at the shadowy figure. Peter watched with unease as the figure tossed a similar looking hammer, colliding it with Mjolnir, creating a massive thunder clap. The blow from the impact caused a ripple of wind that pushed the Avenger's back and if it wasn't for his sticky feet, Peter knew he would have been sent flying off the roof.

“They are mimicking our abilities! It is like fighting myself!” Thor bellowed angrily. He held his hand out to call for his hammer. It returned quickly and he spun it again, sending it back for a second attempt. The result was the same, intercepted by a red counter hammer and another thunder clap shook the building.

“Stop with the hammer throwing, He-Man! I'm about to be shot off the building!” Tony barked, just as frustrated with the fight as the other heroes. He was going toe to toe with his own counterpart, trying desperately to land a hit. Unfortunately, everything they threw at the red, cloud like creatures, was thrown right back at them. A plan needed to be made, there was no way they could out fight the beings of the Reality and Power stones, they needed to outsmart them. Sadly, time was not on their side.

“I've lost visual on Vision!” Natasha's voice crackled through Peter's headset. “We were in the base when he came flying through the windows with those smoke creatures! Wanda is taking them on but The Seller got to Vision in the chaos. I don't know where he is.”

“I'm coming for back-ugh.” Steve was cut off as his counterpart smashed his own red shield into the Captain's head, cracking his ear piece. Peter stepped into action, peering over the side of the building. He could see flashes of red and purple electricity escaping from a hole in the windows of the twenty fifth floor. Quickly he leapt down, shot a web and swung towards the opening.

“Somebody hurry!” The stranger's voice echoed over the head set. “Once he has Vision it's...”

“Too late.” Peter gasped as a blast of multicolored light broke the remaining glass on the twenty fifth floor. A strange cloaked man came flying out in a puff of bright smoke, holding vision unconscious in his arms. Peter tried to nag him with a web, but the man was too quick. He flew up into the sky, out of reach, as the other five infinity stones began to levitate around him.

“Hurry! Stop him!” The voice over the call ordered them, but no one could do anything but watch as the man raised his arms high, and Vision also began to float. The man, who Peter figured had to be “The Seller”, opened his palms and spread his fingers. It was the oddest thing, watching helplessly as he gripped the air around him as if it was a solid object. It was like some invisible sheet had been grabbed out of the sky and The Seller was ripping his fingers through it.

Wide eyed, Peter saw black tears appear where the man dragged his hands through the air, now voids of space in the sky. He ripped them bigger and bigger until there was a gaping portal into darkness. Peter was trying his best to climb back up to the top of the building again. Maybe from there he'd be high enough for one of his webs to reach Vision and pull him down to safety. He wasn't the only one still trying. Tony shot off the roof, headed straight for The Seller, but he was intercepted by his counterpart, who crashed into him recklessly and sent them both hurtling towards the ground.

“Stop him! Stop him now!” The voice in the headset screamed frantically.

Thor was beginning to panic, his hammer having been taken by his shadowy counterpart, who was now blasting his own purple lightning at the god. Steve and the Hulk were still caught in a fist fight with their counterparts, and Dr. Strange was being attacked by duplicates of his own sentient cape.

A bright flash enveloped their world and for a split second everything was still and quiet. When the light faded Peter could see the stones zipping in different beams through the tear in the sky. Vision went along with them before The Seller grabbed either side of the hole and closed it shut like a door. The hole was gone, the stones were gone, Vision was gone. Luckily for them, the smoke creatures and counterparts vanished the instant the Reality stone was sent through the portal.

“No...” The voice in the ear piece sounded devastated. “He really did it.” Peter glanced back up just in time to see The Seller falling out of the sky, no longer able to fly without the help of the Infinity Stones. With a quick web, and precise aim, Peter was able to catch him before he hit the ground, and easily trapped him in a cocoon of webs. Without the power of the stones the man was quickly apprehended and Peter couldn't help but wonder how The Seller had come to possess a stone in the first place. He had a billion questions by now, and he wanted answers.

He was shortly joined on the ground with the rest of the Avengers, who huddled around the captured Seller, all staring in shock. They had actually lost to this bizarre, mostly helpless, man.

“Let's kill him.” Wanda was the first to speak, her eyes glowing a furious red as tears streaked down her cheeks. A pulse of crimson energy circled her fist as she took a step towards the webbed up man. The Seller's eyes widened in fear and he shook his head frantically, unable to speak through the webs.

“No!” Peter and the voice through the headset shouted in unison. Everyone paused, listening.

“This isn't over yet. We can still fix this. But we need him alive.” The voice instructed, giving them all a small glimmer of hope. They dragged him into Avenger's Headquarters, and that's when things finally began to make sense.

They gathered together in one of the many labs Tony had made in the facility. There they were greeted by a short man who's clothes looked as if they could swallow him. He wore layers upon layers of cloaks, similar to what Peter had seen on The Seller.

“You're the guy from the...the voice in the...” Peter pointed at his ear still confused by all that was happening.

“Yes. I am The Apprentice. You must be Spider-Man.” He introduced himself.

“The Apprentice?” Peter felt like he was drowning in questions and it was starting to frustrate him. If only Wade was there to calm his nerves.

“Yes, he's The Seller's apprentice.” Bruce explained, joining them late in the lab. He looked exhausted and overwhelmed, running his fingers through his hair slowly. “He contacted us about The Seller going after Vision.”

“Don't get me wrong!” The Apprentice piped up. “I...I didn't want to betray him, but I knew what he was planning to do could get him killed, and if he succeeded, could possibly change our universe for the worse.” He groaned, sitting down on the floor with a heavy sigh. He cradled his head in his hands, clearly torn up about the whole situation.

“See, that's what I don't understand. Why did he send the Infinity Stones away? Where did he send them? Why didn't he use them for some evil plot like most villains would? Who exactly are you two? Actually, I don't understand most of this.” Peter confessed, hoping someone would finally clue him in. Thor was the first to step up.

“The Seller is well known in Asgard. He travels the galaxy's with his wears from worlds beyond even my reach. When I heard he was after the stones, I was surprised, but I suppose he figured he could sell them for a good price.” Thor shrugged.

“No, he didn't want to sell them. On one of our journeys, in a universe beyond our own fabric of time and space, he saw something. He saw the stones gathered by one individual, and used for destruction and chaos. He devastated the worlds he stepped foot on, and in the end, we barely made it out alive.” The Apprentice hugged himself as he remembered the frightful adventure.

“From what I've gathered, The Seller has the ability to create portals to other dimensions, or...alternate universes. Whatever you want to call it.” Tony explained. He stepped over to a massive computer and began typing.

“Yes, and after what we saw, he was determined to prevent that from happening to our version of reality.” The Apprentice continued. “So he gathered them up and sent them all to different planes of existence. They have been scattered across worlds, across time and across dimensions. Virtually out of existence in our realm.” He stood then, walking over to join Tony at the computer. “I fear the pease and security he was seeking will only be short lived. The Infinity Stones hold a powerful connection to our world and without them there could be catastrophic damage. Planets could crumble,”

“Lives cannot be protected,” Dr. Strange piped in.

“Loved ones will be lost.” Wanda growled, already feeling the pain of losing Vision.

“So we have to get them back.” Steve ordered.

“Ok...” Peter rubbed at his head, processing all the new information. “How do we do that?”

Banner stepped over to the computer with Tony, beginning to pull up things on his own monitor. They grumbled back and forth to each other, The Apprentice nodding occasionally to agree.

“I'm able to track them, with the help of some of his technology.” Tony nodded his head towards The Apprentice. A large diagram projected into the room showing six different visuals of separate realities. “We know what universe each one has been sent to and a general idea of the location in that universe where it was sent.”

“We think we can create devices that mimic the Seller's powers. Theoretically, they should have enough power to send us to an alternate universe and back again.” Banner chimed in. “If you help us, Spider-Man, we can hopefully finish the devices by tomorrow.”

Peter nodded, hurrying to take his place between Tony and Bruce. Immediately they began with the plans for the devices, working long into the night together. The other heroes had stuck around at first, expectantly waiting. However, they eventually went off to their own corners of the facility. Peter fought sleep, staying up to help Tony with the finishing touches. Somewhere in the wee hours of the morning he had looked over at Banner only to find him passed out and drooling on his own work desk. Still, Tony and Peter continued on.

The sun was just beginning to rise when they finished the devices and called the other heroes back into the labs. The Apprentice returned with them, giving them all words of warning as they strapped the devices onto a belt around their waists.

“Whatever you do, try to be as quick as possible. The longer you stay in those universes, the more your body will begin to change in order to fit to the laws of that reality.” He said.

“Meaning...?” Thor raised a brow in confusion.

“Meaning if you wind up in a universe with no color, then after a certain amount of time you too will lose all your color. But don't worry, once you return here, if you have taken on any side effects from the other universes, you will eventually return to normal. Some side effects could be lethal though, but mostly they are just inconvenient.” He shrugged before going to take a seat against the wall.

Bruce and Tony stood behind the computers still, neither one of them had a device. It had been decided that they would stay behind in order to monitor the systems and keep in contact with those retrieving the stones. That way, if anything went wrong, someone would be on the outside to help.

One belt had been handed out to Dr. Strange, who was going after the Time Stone, he would have it no other way. The others were given to Wanda, Thor, Steve, Natasha and Clint (who she had dragged into things), and Peter.

The order was given and each hero pressed a button on their belt, causing a void of black to spawn in front of them and suck them inside.

Peter closed his eyes tight, wishing he had been given a few minutes to sleep or maybe even text Wade before being yanked out of his own dimension. Light and sound faded around him instantly and his senses were left useless.

“You'll be going to universe 1-2-15.” He remembered Tony telling him. “The Apprentice has never been there so there isn't much information I can give you on it. But from what I can tell, the Reality Stone was sent to their version of Earth, so hopefully things wont be too different for you.”

Peter hoped he was right and he could collect the stone without a hitch. But, knowing his Parker luck, something was bound to go wrong. He kept his fingers crossed as he traveled through the blackness around him. Suddenly, a bright flash of light enveloped him, and when it faded the first thing he saw was the ground speeding towards him. A tingle of warning shot through his Spidey senses, but it was already too late. Curse his Parker luck.

The past twenty four hours of Peter's life seemed to have rushed by in a whirlwind of moments. It was only yesterday his biggest concern was what he was going to do with Wade away on a mission, and before he knew it, he was out with the Avengers trying to keep the Infinity Stones from being sent to other dimensions. That didn't turn out too well. And just like that, snap, he was helping invent a device that could transport someone into another universe entirely. Had he even gotten a moments rest before he was sucked into the tear in space and zapped to another world? He sure didn't feel like he did.

Peter groaned, a wave of nausea sent aches through his stomach. His head was spinning, and he was positive he may have broken a rib during his rough landing on Earth 1-2-15. He had hit way too many pine trees on the way down, and unfortunately landed face first in a slimy mud patch. Not fun.

The lenses of his mask were smudged so badly he had to remove his mask entirely just to be able to see. Gentle rain trickled between the tree limbs, tickling his scalp and running down his face. Quickly he looked down to examine his belt, praying it wasn't damaged from the fall. Luckily, everything seemed to be working accordingly, all except his web shooters. He cursed under his breath when no webbing shot out from his wrist clasps. Mud and dirt was crusted around it, jamming the small barrel. Hopefully with a little bit of cleaning they would be back in tip top shape.

“Ok Spider-Man,” he muttered to himself as he attempted to stand out of the mud hole. “Let's find that Infinity Stone.” He gave his belt a quick tap, trying to read the small monitor hooked to the side. It worked almost like a magnet, pointing in the direction the stone was resting. The arrow on the device did a few quick spins before pointing off deeper into the woods.

Peter had to use an ounce of his super strength to pull his feet from their muddy casements. The wet ground squelched and sloshed beneath him. The unstable footing gave way just as he reached the edge of the puddle and Peter was sent crashing to the ground again. His fall was cushioned by a tangled patch of vines, adorned with bright violet flowers. A puff of thick pollen clouded around him the instant he disturbed the plants. His eyes tingled, his nose itched and even his tongue tasted bitter. Furiously he sneezed and coughed as he struggled and flailed his way out of the shrub and back into the mud.

His spider sense sent an electrifying zap down his spine, and then it was immediately gone, as if snuffed out. Peter hardly had time to question the short warning before his other senses alerted him to the approaching sound of feet crunching through the underbrush.

“Stupid mud!” He thought to himself, “stupid plants and stupid woods!” He tried to push himself back up with his super strength, but the mud was heavy and his muscles refused to work. “What is happening!?” He didn't get a moment to figure it out when he all of a sudden felt the cold blade of a sword press between his shoulder blades in warning. Why hadn't his spider sense warned him of that?

“Who are you?” A voice hissed, and immediately Peter's heart leapt. He knew that voice, and just the sound of it was enough to send relief through him.

“Wade!?” He exclaimed happily, turning his head to look up at the person standing over him. Except it wasn't Wade...or...maybe it was? The man was covered in scars, but not like Wade's scars. These were battle wounds and deep gashes where he had obviously been cut with a blade. He wasn't completely bald either, his hair had been buzzed so short, that at first glance, he almost looked hairless. But his eyes, those were Wade's shining blue eyes, and his lips and his nose! Heck, the guy was practically his twin. His clothes, however, were a glaring reminder that this was not Peter's world. If anything it looked like he had traveled back in time to medieval ages, based on the pieces of armor and the heavy sword the man possessed.

“How do you know my...” the man who looked like Wade, but clearly wasn't, paused as his eyes met Peter's. A confused expression crossed his face and he lowered his sword, stepping a bit closer.

“P-peter?” He asked, his voice soft, barely audible over the gentle patter of rain. “What...what are you doing out here in the forest? Where are your Beta guards?” Concern settled over him and he quickly stepped forward, kneeling one knee into the mud. He tugged the chainmail glove off his right hand and brought it up to cup Peter's cheek. Tenderly, and so much like the Wade that Peter knew and loved, he used his thumb to wipe the drops of mud away.

“You shouldn't be out here all alone, you're covered in mud and Sepelo pollen. You know what that stuff is...” He paused for a moment, hand freezing in place against Peter's skin. He looked down at the mud covered suit that clung to the hero and the strange belt looped around his waist. His brows furrowed together as he continued to take in every detail of Peter. Then, suddenly, he grabbed Peter's face with both hands, the metal of his other glove rough against his cheek. Forcefully he tilted Peter's head to the side before leaning in and burying his nose in Peter's hair. He breathed slowly, growling under his breath before moving down towards Peter's neck.

“Who are you? You're not the prince.” His voice was low and heavy like rolling thunder and it shot fear through Peter's bones. He tried to push the man's hands away but his super strength was failing him yet again and panic was beginning to set. He had to remind himself that this man, this other version of Wade, may not have the same relationship with his counterpart that him and his Wade did back home. This man could be dangerous.

“No, I'm not a prince...” Peter attempted to explain himself. “M-my name is Peter and...and I'm from another universe. I'm only here to retrieve something that was stolen from us. I'm not here to cause trouble!” He pleaded, but his words seemed to fall on deaf ears. The man suddenly pushed him to the ground, rolling him over and pinning him in the mud. Peter struggled to break free but without his web shooters, and with his powers refusing to work, he was helpless against the other man's brute strength.

In only a matter of seconds his hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were bound together. He was hoisted onto alternate Wade's shoulders and carried off and out of the trees.

“Where are you taking me?” Peter demanded, doing his best to make carrying him as difficult as possible.

“Shutup. I don't have to answer to a Beta spy like you.” Alt. Wade huffed, bearing his teeth to reveal a sharp pair of canines.

“What does that even mean?” Peter interjected.

“You're a spy no doubt, some look a like they've sent to try and dethrone our Omega prince. Pathetic.” Alt. Wade continued. He carried Peter through the trees and out to a road where a large Shire horse stood waiting. A deer carcass was draped over his back but was quickly discarded to make room for Peter. The poor hero was not too happy about being sprawled over a horse who's fur was caked with dead animal blood.

Alt. Wade grumbled and cursed to himself under his breath as he mounted the horse and road him down the path and out of the woods. The steady drizzle felt like pin pricks pelting against Peter's face as he was bobbed up and down on the back of the horse. Every step was like a fist grinding into his sore rib, or an elbow digging into his aching stomach. He was sure to be sick.

“Please tell me this isn't how you greet all your guests.” He managed to joke, wincing as the horse leapt over a dip in the road. There was no response from alt. Wade and Peter wondered if he even had the same sense of humor as his Wade back home. Frustrated, Peter continued to try and break his bonds, but nothing he did worked and his super strength appeared to have left him. This made him uneasy.

As the rain began to let up, Peter found it easier to look around without water dripping into his eyes. He craned his neck to look ahead in the direction they were traveling. They were moving through a large piece of farm lands, cattle lazily grazing in the fields around them. A few cottage styled homes spotted the hill sides, and up ahead Peter could see an impressive stone structure at least four stories tall. It reminded him of a castle found in a story book, except without all the sparkly rainbows and princess' around. Instead the place seemed cold, dark and a bit dated.

He wasn't surprised when alt. Wade lead the horse up the widening road and towards the lone castle. As they drew closer soldiers and workers came into Peter's vision. Some of them were out working the land while the soldiers overlooked. Each armored man they passed would turn, saluting alt. Wade as he rode by.

“Great,” Peter thought to himself, “I'm going to be beheaded or burned at the stake or maybe I'll catch the black plague.” He groaned. Soon they had passed under a massive iron gate and into a courtyard bustling with people. It wasn't long before the locals began to notice the stranger tied up on the back of alt. Wade's horse. They were staring, their eyes following him as alt. Wade hoisted him off the horse and carried him through the yard. Peter figured they were staring at his brightly colored suit, no doubt wondering if he was some sort of imprisoned jester.

He watched as they muttered to each other, some slowly following them until Wade carried him into a bleak tunnel guarded by soldiers in the castle wall. Peter's eyes tried to adjust to the darkness of the tunnel, void of any natural sun light. Torches lined the facade and he couldn't help but get an ominous feeling, like he was being carried to his doom. He remembered the many stories he had heard of the horrendous torture devices used in the middle ages. And what had Wade called him...a Beta spy? Quickly Peter began to put the pieces together in his mind. Earth 1-2-15 was clearly stuck in the dark ages and he had just so happened to land in some sort of kingdom that had an “Omega prince”, as alt. Wade had said. And, if what he had gathered was correct, there was a chance the prince was the alternate version of himself. That would explain alt. Wade recognizing him and knowing his name. Unfortunately he clearly didn't look _enough _like him and had now been mistaken for an enemy spy. Great, just great.

Images of thumb screws, the rack, Judas' chair, pear of anguish and other old torture devices popped into his head and Peter's poor heart began to pound frantically in his chest. He needed to get free as soon as possible. If his hands were cut loose he could easily use his belt to return home and get help finding the stone. Even if the other's scolded him for it, at least he would still be alive. Frantically he tried to talk his way into alt. Wade's good graces.

“Look, Wade. That's your name right? If you would give me a moment to explain myself you'll understand how this is all a huge misunderstanding.” He said, still trying to pull his wrists free from their ropes.

“Save your breath Beta, we'll figure out what to do with you soon enough.” Wade growled before stopping short in the tunnel. He opened a side door that lead to a pair of stairs that he descended. It was clear now this was the castle dungeons. Barred doors lined the walkway and Wade abruptly opened one of them and tossed Peter inside.

“For your sake you'd better pray the prince doesn't pass a cruel judgement on you.” He warned before stepping over Peter. The hero held back a gulp as he saw the malice in Wade's eyes directed at him. He had seen his Wade get angry before, had seen him snap even, but it had never been at him. This was new, it made fear stir in him and his muscles tense, he hated it.

“I'll be taking these as well. No doubt some sort of hidden weapons.” He roughly grabbed Peter's belt and yanked it off. He paused as he eyed the web shooters clinging to Peter's wrists. Without a second thought he flipped the hero over and snapped the clasps off. If his web shooters weren't broken before then they definitely were now.

Peter groaned with despair as he watched his belt and his web shooters leave with alt. Wade. The cell door was slammed and locked, leaving him in a tiny, dimly lit room, cell, tied and defenseless. In any other circumstance he would have taken relief at finally being left alone to escape, but as of now his chances were looking slim. Desperately he pulled and tugged at the ropes, the measly threads should have easily snapped under the power of his super strength, but they hardly gave. He struggled on the ground for several minutes before he wore himself out completely and let his head flop on the hard stone surface, defeated. His breathes were heavy, his heart was pounding and the threat of torture and a painful death loomed over him. He wanted to sob, a feeling of hopelessness rising in him. Why weren't his powers working anymore? Was it the effects of this dimension making him lose them? Or maybe there was something strange about those flowers he had fallen into? He recalled the bizarre taste the pollen left in his mouth.

He began to regret ever answering that phone call from Mr. Stark. He could have stayed with Wade for a few last moments, safe in his embrace until he had to leave. And if he had begged, if he had really made it clear he wanted Wade to stay, he knew the mercenary would have abandoned the S.H.I.E.L.D mission and stayed home. Then maybe he would have gone with him to this alternate universe and no doubt would have protected him from this new, meaner, version of Wade.

Just thinking of his boyfriend, and imagining him being there with him, was enough of a comfort for Peter's heart to calm. No soldiers came to check on him and he was left with nothing but his own thoughts and the memory of Wade to keep him company. Minutes turned to hours and Peter managed to pass into a light slumber, back pressed against the cold stone wall. However, his sleep was restless.

He tossed and turned on the uncomfortable ground, waking up once in a cold sweat. His heart was racing out of his chest and his muscles were aching. There was a weird twisting sensation happening in his gut and he immediately wondered if something in the mud or the pollen had poisoned him. This happened a few times throughout his sleep, he would awake to some other strange feeling stirring inside of him, as if his organs were re-arranging themselves at random. He needed help, or to at least get cleaned off. It was after a numbness spread across his neck that he decided he would comply with whatever it was alt. Wade and the mysterious prince would ask of him. He couldn't fight them, not like this, he was in no position to be rebellious.

It felt like years before he finally heard the tread of footsteps down the hall. They stopped outside his door and he peered up from the floor, his head pounding in pain from sleeping on the ground so long. Alt. Wade was standing there, looking ill as ever, a ring of keys in his hands. His clothes were a bit different and Peter assumed this meant a night had passed since he had been locked away.

“Against my advice, the prince would like to see you.” Wade muttered as he shoved the key in the lock and practically ripped the door open. He stepped in and hoisted Peter back into the air, throwing him over his shoulder yet again. Peter groaned in discomfort, his limbs were soar and his stomach was empty. Not to mention his insides still felt tingly and strange.

“I think...I'm sick...” He gasped, his voice weak enough to make Wade pause. The soldier tightened his grip on the small of Peter's back before continuing down the dimly lit hall.

“The prince will decide what to do with you.” He stated, and that was the end of that. Peter let himself go limp over alt. Wades shoulder, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible as he was carried about the castle and through shadowy passage ways.

Peter was expecting to be brought to a throne room, or maybe a court of sorts, where he would await judgement before the ruler of the castle, the prince as they called him. However, he was not expecting to be brought into a small intimate lounge furnished with plush sofas, silk throw pillows and all manners of soft things.

He was discarded on a velvet fainting couch, dirt and dried mud crumbling off his suit and sullying the upholstery. Alt. Wade stood close to him, arms crossed defensively as he stared down a door on the opposite wall. They weren't in there long before said door swung open and in walked two other soldiers. For a moment Peter thought they looked oddly familiar, their faces passing close resemblances to his long time friends, Ned and Harry. But he knew it wasn't them, not his Ned and Harry anyways. Behind them entered who Peter could only assume was the prince. His eyes widened and his jaw nearly dropped, it was like peering into a live mirror. He watched as his near replica strode into the room in an heir of glory. Silk garments with gold trim draped around him, a dainty gem encrusted band sat atop his brow and held in place a veil which he used to cover most of his neck and lower face, as if hiding from the world. His eye's met Peter's and the prince froze in place, locked in a staring contest of bewilderment.

The prince seemed taken back, shocked into silence. The two guards in the room approached him with concern and he snapped out of his trance like state, smacking their hands away. They took a few steps back then, giving him some room and he gracefully sat down on a sofa opposite Peter.

“Wade...” the prince spoke, and Peter couldn't help but stare at him some more. Hearing his own voice come out of someone who looked so strikingly similar to himself was one of the weirdest things he had experienced.

“He...looks just like me except...filthy.” The prince blinked at alt. Wade in confusion before turning his attention back to Peter.

“And...far more toned.” The prince blushed at his own comment, as if embarrassed to see such tight clothes on a person so resembling of himself. “And...you said he was a Beta?” the prince dared to lean forward some, eyes scanning Peter closer and he sniffed the air lightly.

“He has to be, he has no discerning scent.” Wade shrugged, keeping a steady eye on Peter to make sure he didn't try anything.

“W-what's a Beta? I'm not...I don't think I'm one of those...” Peter responded, confused about half their conversation. Scent? Beta? He wasn't a wolf. The two soldiers in the room glanced between each other before staring down at the hero with astonished expressions, clearly there was something Peter just did not understand.

“What do you mean “what is a Beta,”?” Wade growled, irritated. “You are, they are. BETA!” He pointed at the two guards then back to Peter. “Omega,” he gestured to the prince before stepping in front of the hero and looming over him with a deep scowl planted on his face. “And Alpha.” his voice was low and menacing, a glint of wild in his eyes. Peter leaned back against the sofa slowly, with the sense that this Wade could and _would_ eat him alive. He gulped.

“Wade, don't be such a brute.” The Omega prince sighed, waving for him to stand down. “What's your name anyways?” He asked.

“Peter...Parker.” Peter gave up his full name, wondering what the prince's reaction would be seeing as this was clearly his counterpart. The Prince's eyes widened before a smile spread over his lips.

“How interesting. I am Peter Stark, Omega prince of York, as I'm sure you know.” The prince introduced himself. It was Peter's turn to be surprised, not expecting to hear Tony's last name in place of his own.

“What were you doing wondering the forests in my kingdom, Parker?” The prince asked. This was Peter's chance, he needed to gain their trust without making himself sound suspicious or down right crazy.

“I..I was lost.” He began, watching their expressions carefully, trying to read if they believed him or not. “I had...traveled here from distant lands in search of something that was stolen from my people.” He hoped that was something they would believe. It was, after all, the truth...sort of.

The room was quiet for a bit before Wade stepped forward, voicing his opinion.

“I don't buy that!” he barked. The guards merely shrugged, they weren't there to give advice anyways. “He could easily be a spy from another kingdom, here to replace you.” Wade waved at Peter.

“Calm down Wade, not everything is a conspiracy theory to get me killed.” The prince sighed, but couldn't help but smile at Wade's concern for him.

“You do have enemies though! Ever since King Stark died, lots of rulers have openly rejected the idea of an Omega sitting on the throne, especially an unmated one.” He growled, this made the prince's smile fade, replaced with a frown and a deep blush that dusted his cheeks.

“T-that's enough talk of that.” He stammered, clearly embarrassed by Wade's words. “The point of the matter is, we can't assume he's a spy just because he looks like me and is dressed funny.” The prince returned to the subject at hand.

Peter was trying to do his best to pay attention to their conversation and try to figure out what might become of him. He would have been grateful to discover that the prince seemed gracious enough, but that weird sensation that had been slowly stirring in his innards was beginning to double. A spike of pain shot through his abdomen and he quickly doubled over with a loud groan. The prince immediately grew quiet, turning concerned eyes onto the hero.

Peter felt like his skin was heating quickly, burning hot under his suit. Sweat beaded down his brow as the pain continued to rise up to his neck, throbbing just near his jugular. It was awful, all of it. His nose tingled to the point he wanted to just chop it off so he wouldn't have to feel it. It was like a sneeze was just waiting to happen, but it never came and he was stuck in anticipation. His breathes came in heavy pants and his vision began to blur.

“Wade...is he ok?” He heard the prince ask. Suddenly there was a cold hand patting his cheek. He blinked up to see Wade through his blurred vision, staring down at him. For a second he let his mind believe it was his own Wade, cupping his cheek gently, worried about his baby boy's health. He leaned into the palm carefully before letting his eyes close.

“Is he sick!?” The prince's voice sounded far away.

“Maybe but...that smell...you don't think...” Wade hesitated. Peter let out a sob before completely slumping over onto the couch, head against a soft pillow.

“He's not a Beta...he had a late reveal! He's an Omega!” The prince exclaimed and it was the last thing Peter heard before he blacked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, lmao, sorry for the cheesy first chapter. So a couple things before you go or move on to the next chapter. This is an ABO fic (Alpha/Beta/Omega, for those of you who don't know) and this is my first time writing one so it is probably not the best. For those of you who haven't read an ABO before, don't worry, the way this is written I feel like it could actually be a good introductory ABO. 
> 
> From what I've gathered, everyones ABO universes seem to be slightly different and there aren't really "set in stone" rules you have to follow, more like general guidelines. So I'll lay out some of the ones I chose here. 
> 
> -Suppressants are pills in this universe and are taken daily in order to keep heats away (they work as long as you don't skip them) 
> 
> -Normal Alpha/Omega scents can NOT be suppressed by the pills and can be somewhat controlled by each individual on how potent their scent is that they emit. 
> 
> -You do not have to be in heat (or fucking) to bond. 
> 
> -Betas can sort of smell Alpha/Omega scent, but they are unaffected by it.
> 
> -There is sort of a grace period right before a heat starts which can last anywhere from 1-2 days which sort of lets an Omega know that he's going into heat before the first real wave comes. Suppressants, if taken during the grace period, will stop the heat from happening, but once the first wave starts there's nothing a suppressant pill can do. 
> 
> I think those are all the important ones. If I think of any others I'll let y'all know, I'm sure you'll come across them while reading though. So yeah :) Hope ya'll enjoy. 
> 
> ALSO! I'll be posting a chapter once a week. How does every Friday night sound?


	2. Cruelly Fated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a small glimpse into the struggles of life that his alternate self deals with, but it only leaves him with more questions.

Peter's senses returned to him slowly. Warmth, that was the first thing he was aware of. His whole body seemed to be submerged in a comforting heat that soothed the aches in his muscles. The air around him smelled sweet and clean, it was refreshing. A light sigh escaped him as he felt fingers working through his hair, massaging his scalp tenderly.

“How are you feeling?” The sound of his own voice echoing around him immediately brought up red flags and the events of the past few hours came flooding back. His eyes shot open and he lurched forward, away from whoever had been messing with his hair. Water splashed around him, suds dripped from his head and down his nose. He blinked, confused.

He found himself in a large bronze basin filled with water up to his chest. Soap bubbles lazily floated on the surface, clinging to his skin. For a moment he was relieved to find that he could now scrub the dirt and mud from his body, but he was soon overcome with the feeling of rage. He had been undressed in his sleep, against his will, and placed in a tub by complete strangers. He spun his attention around, fully prepared to give whoever was behind him a piece of his mind.

He was met with himself, which always made him feel a bit uneasy. The prince offered him a kind smile, hands resting in the water, his wrists covered in suds. The words of anger died in Peter's mouth, how could he fuss at himself, even if it was an alternate version, for giving him a bath? Sure it was weird, but it was just...him. Peter swallowed hard as he continued to take in his surroundings.

The prince was quiet, watching him curiously. Peter could see mud stains on his elegant clothes, no doubt they rubbed off from his suit. The room was a large tiled space, obviously some sort of medieval washroom. Standing at the door were the two guards resembling Ned and Harry. They were goofing around with each other in the form of some sort of hand game, not paying any attention to the prince and the strange Omega in the tub.

“Why are they in here?” Was the first thing out of Peter's mouth. While he could easily excuse his alternate version from bathing him, he couldn't help but be pissed that those two had accompanied them.

“They're my guards, they go with me practically everywhere.” The prince answered before beckoning for Peter to lay his head back down against the side of the tub.

“Don't worry though. They are Beta's, they won't mess with you.” He assured him as Peter reluctantly leaned back down, allowing the prince to continue scrubbing his hair. He was still confused by the terms they were using. “Beta”, “Alpha”, “Omega”, what did that have to do with anything? He had to remind himself that this was, in fact, another universe, and the social rules on this Earth were going to be different than back home. He had no clue what was considered acceptable or what their idea of intimate and personal might be, he would need to be more cautious.

The two didn't talk and Peter was content to listen to his alternate self hum quietly while rinsing the suds from his hair. It wasn't until the prince grabbed up a rag and lathered it in soap that they began to speak with one another.

“Not to be rude...” Peter started, watching the prince carefully as he shifted to the side of the tub and started gently scrubbing at his shoulder. “But why are you the one washing me? You're the prince. Wouldn't you have like...a servant do it, or something like that?” He asked, feeling a bit confused. The prince sighed, but his soft smile remained.

“Yes, I am the prince, and while this job may be better suited to one of my lady's in waiting, or hand maids, I figured that as an Omega, you would rather be cared for by another Omega. There really aren't that many left in the kingdom, let alone the castle.” He paused, staring at Peter's face curiously. “Besides...you look so much like me, almost as if we have been separated at birth. We are...so similar, and yet,” he lifted Peter's arm out of the water, rubbing the cloth down his toned bicep, “so different.” There was another moment of silence as the prince all but admired Peter's muscles. Peter had immediately noticed how frail and dainty the prince appeared in comparison to himself. Where Peter had strong muscles designed to lift cars and stop trains, the prince had a thin build and soft porcelain skin, not a scratch on him. Peter figured his physique would have been the same if he had never been bitten by that radioactive spider.

“I'm so sorry this happened to you.” The prince's smile faded as he moved on to wash Peter's other arm. “You must be devastated. To have gone your whole life thinking you're a Beta, then only to have a late reveal and discover you're secretly an Omega...I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.” the prince furrowed his brows, pausing as if deep in thought. Peter was confused again, what was an Omega? And why was it so awful to be one? And why was he suddenly being called one? Carefully he reached over and took the cloth from the prince's hands, continuing to scrub himself while the prince was lost in his thoughts.

“Why do you say that? What's so awful about being an Omega?” He shrugged, not that it mattered to him anyways, he didn't plan on staying in this world any longer than he had to. As soon as he got his strength back up and gained their trust, he would be grabbing his belt and leaving to find the stone.

“What do you mean "why is it so awful"? Were you not taught anything about second genders by your parents?” The prince gasped as he retrieved a towel for Peter. By now even the Beta guards had taken some interest in the conversation, showing looks of pity towards Peter. There was obviously some things he just didn't get.

“No, I can't say they did.” Peter answered, not bothering to elaborate as to why.

“I...I really hate to be the one to inform you of all this horrible news all of a sudden. Your whole life has changed completely. From today forward you can no longer count yourself as truly free.” The prince's eyes were sorrow filled, his shoulders drooping in sympathy. Peter felt worry beginning to build as he stood and wrapped the towel loosely around his middle.

“Come, I'll explain.” The prince gestured and Peter was hesitant to follow him through the door the guards had been stationed at. He was lead out of the washroom and into a massive bed chamber, no doubt it belonged to the prince. The guards immediately walked to another locked door, which Peter assumed had to be the exit. The prince grabbed Peter's wrist and pulled him into a side room. It was filled with chests of fine textiles and garments. Jeweled rings, necklaces and bracelets lined a table on the far wall, glistening in the candle light. It was like stepping into a massive costume closet decked out with furniture and fur rugs.

Peter sat patiently on a velvet stool as the prince dug through various chests and tossed articles of clothing all over the room, all while explaining the ins and outs of being an Omega.

“Now that you are Omega I really don't suggest going around most places by yourself. You never know when some nasty, hungry Alpha will snatch you up for himself. Most of them are just annoying, following you around trying to trick you into bonding with them, others can be a bit pushy, but some are downright dangerous and won't stop at anything. Also, your heat will only make that worse!” He exclaimed, whirling around suddenly and chucking a vibrant red tunic at Peter. Peter fumbled with the thing as his alternate self tossed more pieces to complete the outfit, continuing to explain things so quickly that Peter didn't get the chance to ask him what a heat even was.

“Maybe where you were from there were no Omegas around. Even here they are rare, a prized possession to any Alpha who can get his hands on one.” The prince grumbled, finally flopping onto one of the sofas as Peter tried to find his way into the strange medieval tunic.

“You make it sound as if Omegas aren't respected, more like items to be won.” Peter noted now that the prince had calmed some.

“They are, and it is very unfortunate for you to have been born one.” His alternate self let his head flop against a pillow.

“But you're a prince, a position of authority. How did you manage that if you're an Omega?” Peter questioned.

“I was born into royalty, it was my blood right to sit upon the throne. Even though my father, the king, has died, I can no longer take the title of King. Queen, perhaps, but that would require finding a mate and marrying.” He rubbed his head with his palms, clearly frustrated about the matter.

“You can't be the king? Even after getting married? But you're the prince.” Peter was shocked. He knew he honestly shouldn't care about the prince's personal issues. They had held him against his will after all, and were keeping him from his mission, but he couldn't help but feel curious about the life his alternate self lead.

“No, an Omega can't be king. Only an Alpha. So either I marry an Alpha...or birth one...” The prince muttered. Peter found himself doing a double take, birthing? What could he possibly mean by that? He again missed his chance to ask as the prince continued.

“The sad part is...even if I was an Alpha, even if I could wear my fathers crown and be the king...I don't know if I would want to.” The mood in the dressing room was quickly turning bleak and Peter's heart went out to his alternate self. Although he didn't understand completely what he was going through and what his struggles were, he could understand the feeling of desperation and despair the prince was experiencing.

“Enough about me though,” the prince stood quickly, admiring Peter in his new outfit. The hero felt ridiculous and out of place, longing for the familiarity of his spandex suit, or better yet, a pair of jeans. “You are not me and my problems need not worry you. You'll have your own issues if we find you truly are a spy sent to harm me.” The prince reminded him before nearing Peter and patting his arm lightly, “but I doubt that is the case. Still, you'll understand the precautions we take with you, yes? Just because you and me are both Omegas, and I can sympathize with you, does not at all mean that you are off the hook.” He warned as he guided Peter out of the dressing room, through the bed chamber and out into the hall. The guards were quick to follow behind them, keeping their sharp eyes trained on both Peters.

The prince chattered on about some tapestry they passed in the hall, but Peter had quickly tuned him out. He was instead, aware of a whole new sense that he had never experienced before. It wasn't part of his spider senses, that was for sure, those still weren't working. No, this was something different. He had caught on to the faintest smell that drifted in the hall. It was growing ever stronger the deeper they traveled into the castle. It was so subtle, if he had actually been listening to the prince he probably would have missed it. Something about it seemed familiar, comforting and immediately brought up memories of home. It was almost metallic, smokey, leathery, those were the familiar parts of it. But there were other things mixed in that didn't stir the same fond memories. He could smell a hint of dried grass, fruit and maybe even cooked meat. It was weird. The oddest part about it all wasn't the faint smell that drifted in the air, it was the way it made him feel.

It stirred up the sense of anxiousness, but it wasn't him that was anxious...someone else was. His own emotions seemed to react to that, and he had the strong urge to comfort and calm whoever, or whatever, was omitting the scent.

“...Father always was updating the soldiers armor, that's why you see so many different styled suits lining the hall. The gold colored one is my favorite.” The prince ended whatever he had been saying as they came full circle, back to the original sitting room he had first been brought to. The door was closed but behind it Peter could sense the source of the aroma that had distracted his thoughts. It was getting stronger, seeping through the crack under the door.

The prince swung the door open, stepping inside first and Peter felt like he was hit with a wave of those anxious feelings, he needed to comfort whoever was feeling this, needed to ease their nerves and let them know everything was ok. The scent they omitted was overwhelming him with instinctive emotions and Peter had to shake his head to fight it. What was wrong with him? There was no way what he was smelling had come from a person, there had to be another explanation.

As he stepped into the room he was a bit startled to see alternate Wade standing in the exact same spot he remembered him in. Had he even moved at all since he had passed out? He didn't think too much about it when he saw the look in the soldier's eyes. That same anxiety he had been sensing in the air, he could see it, see it settled in Wade's cool blue eyes. He could see his jaw clench, his brows furrow as he somehow managed to cross his arms even more. He was uneasy, and it was driving Peter crazy. An overpowering urge insistently tried to overtake him, making him want nothing more than to soothe alt. Wade's worries. Everything would be ok if he would just let Peter fix it.

Peter had to shake his head again, smacking his forehead this time with his open palm. The strange feelings were weird, nothing he was used to. Luckily, they seemed to subside after a minute or two of being in the room, perhaps he had gone nose blind to the scent.

The hero returned to the velvet sofa he had fainted on, forced to sit closest to Wade. The prince took his old seat again as well, offering Wade a kind, sympathetic smile. Had he smelled that scent to? Could he also tell Wade was uneasy about something? Peter watched him closely as they exchanged looks before words. Wade was the first to attempt to speak but was cut off when the prince sighed loudly and laced his fingers together and declared,

“Peter will be staying with you Wade, until I can decide if anything needs to be done with him.” There was a shocked pause before Wade all but exploded like a stick of dynamite into a rage of angry huffs and sputtering words.

“Y-you-WHAT?” He finally managed to form a coherent sentence. “Y-you-you want an Omega to stay in m-my room!?” If...if he just now revealed his second gender then...then a heat can't be far off!” He pointed down at Peter before turning to glare down at him. Peter in turn looked up to meet his glare, surprised when all he found was Wade flustered and blushing down at him before quickly looking away to avoid eye contact.

“I know all too well what will happen to his body next. I don't need you to lecture me on it.” The prince snorted, rolling his eyes dramatically. “I'm not an idiot. I'm also not cruel enough to put an Omega in the dungeons where he's a sitting duck for any of your Alpha soldiers. Him staying with you is safest for Parker and for us.”

“But...but what if...his-his heat!” Wade was stuck on that one fact, and Peter wondered what it was about a heat that had him so completely bent out of shape. He tried to imagine what it possibly could be, but his imagination was drawing up blanks.

“He can take the Sepelo suppressants like I do. And if he doesn't want to...” the prince paused, his fists clenching tight as he turned to absently stare at a window, avoiding Wade. “You...you can help him out. It's-it's not like you are required to bond with him or anything.” He grumbled the last part, it was as if the words tasted bitter in his mouth and he was forced to swallow them.

“Just help him out?!” Wade's eyes narrowed and the guards took a cautioned step back. Peter could sense a shift in the mood, the odd smell of danger hit him. “That's so easy for you to say when you're over here popping suppressants every day. You've never suggested for me to help you out.” Wade growled like an angered predator, his brows knitting together and he bared his teeth. The prince, however, did not look scared. He didn't flinch back like the guards. Instead he held his hand clenched tight over his chest, doing his best to fight a furious blush that darkened his cheeks to a bright rose. His eyes widened before he gasped and stood frowning. For a moment Peter thought the prince would strike Wade, but instead he turned his back on him, walking towards the door in a huff. His fists were stuck to his sides as he paused just before leaving. He turned to glare back at Wade with a determination, but his voice gave him away. It quivered and shook as he spoke,

“Y-you're not my Alpha, Wade.” For some reason Peter felt like those words were sharp as deadly knives, cutting through the tension in the air. Clearly they wounded alternate Wade to his core and he stood there stunned. The scent in the air took a shift and Peter could sense nothing but hurt, a deep hurt that made him want to reach out and hold the soldier's hand tightly, stroking the back of it while he assured him that everything would work out just fine. Instead Peter shoved his hands under his thighs, sitting on them as he watched the prince storm out of the room, his guards following close behind. He felt bad for Wade, despite how grumpy and rude he had been with him earlier. He knew how much his own Wade loved him, how he meant the world to the mercenary, and he couldn't help but wonder if this Wade felt the same about the prince. However, that wasn't the most important question on his mind.

Awkwardly, Peter broke the silence, looking up at alternate Wade with confusion as he asked,

“What's a heat?”

Peter had sat there waiting for an answer for several quiet minutes, watching as alternate Wade stared longingly at the door where the prince had left. By the time he realized Peter had asked him a question he had long forgotten what it was and chose to ignore him rather than politely asking him to repeat it.

With an audible grump he marched out the door, beckoning for Peter to follow.

“Since I have unfortunately been assigned to baby sit you until the prince can decide what to do with you, you will be required to accompany me on my daily tasks.” He grumbled, clearly more upset about having Peter tag along than Peter was with being forced to follow him.

They walked down the narrow stone passage ways of the castle, stopping only once for Wade to speak with a modestly dressed woman. She couldn't keep her eyes of Peter while Wade instructed her to have another bed brought to his chambers, along with a few other things Peter didn't quite catch on to. She nodded, her gaze traveling between the two of them. Then she was sent on her way and they continued on theirs.

Peter tried not to let it bother him how quiet and broody Wade was, it was a huge contrast to his own Wade back home. The mercenary would hardly shut his yap, and when he did it was usually out of pure anger or shock. He also wasn't one to brood for extended periods of time like some angsty dark super villain. So far the only similarities he could find between his Wade and this new one was their given names, and the general build of their bodies. And, oddly enough, something about the way alternate Wade smelled also brought him memories of his favorite mercenary, needless to say, he missed him deeply.

“There has to be a reason he's so ill all the time. It can't just be me showing up that has him so bent out of shape.” Peter thought quietly as he dutifully followed Wade out of the castle and back into the large courtyards surrounding the exterior.

“So uh...you're a soldier or something? That's cool.” Peter tried to start a conversation but instantly regretted how lame he sounded. Wade paused for a moment, casting him a sharp glare before muttering.

“I'm the head of the royal guard but yeah...cool I guess.”

“So...have you known the prince for a long time? You two seemed close...kinda.” Peter tried again. This time Wade noticeably flenched, his cheeks darkening. It was sort of refreshing to see an expression other than bitterness settled on his face, but it was soon gone as he snapped back quickly,

“That's none of your concern. You're the one who should be getting questioned. I should be asking you why you look so freaking similar to him. You have his warm brown eyes, his soft wavy hair and that...that innocent smile!” he barked as he threw his arms in the air dramatically. Peter took a step back, blinking in confusion at his out burst, though he really shouldn't have been surprised.

“Why does that bother you so much?” Peter dared to keep up the small talk. Although he had the feeling Wade could be ticked off at the slightest word, he couldn't help but want to figure him out. He was, after all, a tiny bit interested.

Wade seemed taken back by his question, his brow raised in bewilderment as he struggled with finding an answer.

“I don't know...It's just...suspicious. And why do you sound exactly like him too?” He added. Peter knew the answer, obviously, but he simply shrugged, playing it off as a mystery.

“Coincidence?” He suggested. Wade huffed at his reply then abruptly returned to whatever he had been doing before. They continued through the courtyard until they came to another guarded passage in the castle wall. For a moment Peter wandered if Wade was going to go against what the prince had ordered and have Peter moved back into the dungeons, but his suspicion was quickly snuffed. Instead of a dungeon, they came to a large room lined with weapons and armor of all kinds. Wooden benches lined the middle of the room and the whole area gave him the same vibe as his gym class locker room from back in high school. A few random soldiers sat on the benches, some were talking while others cleaned their weapons. The moment they saw Wade though, they all stood quickly, dropping whatever they had been doing. None of them even noticed Peter, hidden behind the towering Alpha. They gave quick salutes then hurriedly shimmied into chain mail vests before darting out the opposite corridor. Wade followed.

The next hall brought them out of the castle wall completely and into a large open grass area. Off in the distance Peter could see what looked like a village nestled between a hill and a patch of woods, so much different than the bustling city of New York back home. He figured that even if he had his web shooters there really wouldn't be anything for him to swing from out here.

His attention soon turned from the landscape to the rows of men sparring and chatting in the yard. They were all clearly knights, guards, or soldiers of some kind, here for what Peter assumed was battle practice. This was bound to be entertaining.

“Sit over there and don't wander off.” Wade grumped at him and pointed to a wooden bench stationed next to a water barrel. Peter obeyed, too curious about what was about to transpire to conceive any plans of escape. Besides, without his powers, he wasn't going anywhere.

“In your positions!” Wade shouted over the noise of the chattering men. They all spun around to face Wade, saluting with respect. However, their attention was not a hundred percent on their officer and some quickly spied what looked to be their prince sitting quietly at the bench. Those who noticed quickly elbowed or jabbed their comrades, nodding and whispering amongst themselves. Within about five minutes the whole group was staring him down and Peter couldn't help but fidget in his seat. Wade didn't seem to notice, having turned his back on the men as he retrieved a discarded sword out of the grass.

“Draw your practice weapons and partner up. One man defensive one man offensive.” Wade shouted. He halted in place when he turned to face the soldiers and found them all preoccupied with giving a short bow in Peter's direction.

“What the hell are you lot doing?” Wade barked at them, making half the men practically jump out of their chain mail. Peter couldn't help but snort at their odd behavior, doing his best not to burst out in full on laughter.

“J-just paying respect to the prince s-sir. He came to watch our practice.” One brave soldier pointed towards Peter. He couldn't blame him for being confused, it was a honest mistake.

“You half wits, that's not the prince.” Wade shook his head, seemingly exhausted with their idiocy.

“What? But...sir, he...he's his spitting image.” They pointed out.

“Yes I can see that, but he isn't the prince. He's a guest here but you are to pay him no mind.” He snapped, giving the sword in his hand a quick slice through the air dramatically, motioning for the soldiers to get back in their places. “Now break into groups like I told you.” He ordered.

Quickly the soldiers split off and began to practice whatever drills Wade shouted at them. It was entertaining for a few good minutes but Peter soon began to grow tired of watching the soldiers spar half heartedly with one another. The most interesting parts of the whole session was when Wade would have to step in to correct a few of them, demonstrating the proper attack techniques or moves whenever they got them wrong.

Peter couldn't help as his gaze followed the Alpha. He was mesmerized with his movements. The sword was like an extension of his arm and he wielded it with lethal elegance. It was a perfect mirroring of his beloved mercenary back home. Wade was basically a master with any weapon he grabbed hold of, but the way he practically danced when he unsheathed Bea and Arthur was breathtaking. And in this moment, right now, Peter could see that same skill in this alternate version of him. It made his heart twist, knotting like a pretzel in his chest. He missed his merc with a mouth.

A sweet flowery aroma began to waft around him as he contently watched the head of the guard direct the soldiers. He sighed, his thoughts constantly drifting back home, back to Deadpool. The scent only grew, but he hardly noticed it. It only mirrored what he was feeling, longing, fondness and a hint of heartache. It wasn't until Wade announced for the men to take a short break that he finally noticed the ever lingering smell that seemed to cloud around him. It wasn't bad, it was sort of nice and he eagerly looked around to see if he could locate the source.

It didn't effect him like the other scent he had picked up back in the castle, that sharp musk that had made him want to reach out and comfort the distressed Alpha. Still, he could tell this smell wasn't from an ordinary flower or plant, this was also different. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to think on it further as some of the soldiers began to approach the water barrel near the bench. A few of them came, got a sip of water, and went to converse with their comrades. However, some of them seemed to linger. From the corner of his eye Peter could see three of them stop short by the barrel, pausing and sniffing the air around them with much confusion. No doubt they were also smelling that sweet enticing aroma Peter had picked up on.

The glanced between each other a few times before turning to look at Peter on the bench. Then they huddled close and muttered amongst themselves, eyes glued on the strange prince look alike. Peter could tell they were dying to say something to him, perhaps question him on why he held such a passing resemblance to their monarch, but they were shortly called back to rejoin the rest of the group.

The practice lasted late into the afternoon until Peter's ass became soar on the hard bench and he fidgeted uncomfortably. He had long lost interest in watching the soldiers and even his imagination and lingering thoughts of the mercenary couldn't keep him entertained anymore. His stomach was empty and even though his powers were basically lying dormant, his appetite was as aggressive as ever. Finally, alternate Wade called for the end of the session and the soldiers began to disperse. Still, Peter couldn't leave yet. Wade took his time wrapping things up. He stayed to discuss technique improvements with a few of the soldiers who had been lacking in their performance, forcing poor hungry Peter to wait a bit longer on the bench. However, he wasn't alone.

The same three soldiers who had lingered by the water barrel soon approached him while Wade was deep in conversation on the other side of the green. Peter looked up to meet them, smiling kindly in hopes to at least make friends while he was stuck in that bizarre universe.

“Hi.” He spoke first, earning large grins from the three men.

“So, you're a guest here huh?” One of them asked, taking a seat to Peter's left.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” He answered politely.

“How long will you be staying?” Another chimed in, plopping himself down to Peter's right.

“Oh, uh. I'm not entirely sure, I'm hoping not too long though.” He shrugged, no point in lying to them.

“You got an Alpha to run back home to?” The third man questioned, stepping a bit closer, standing tall as the others sat.

“Uhhh...” Peter looked up at him in confusion, for some reason the question made his spine tingle, and not in a good exciting kind of way. The man's question almost sounded like a trick. “No?” Peter finally answered, still a bit confused on what made someone an Alpha. He had heard the prince refer to Wade as one, but he had also made it very clear that Wade was not his Alpha...whatever that meant.

“How shocking, a cute Omega like yourself without an Alpha. You must be so lonely.” The man standing cooed in a sneering sort of manner, and Peter had never felt so looked down upon in his life. Even if he didn't fully understand the meaning behind the man's words, he could read the vibe clearly. The two other soldiers scooted closer, caging him in from both sides, he was trapped. Peter's skin felt like it was crawling, they were too close, and it was obvious now they were not here to be friends, not the type of friends he was looking for anyways.

“Uh, I'm good. I got a boyfriend so...” Peter grumbled, hoping they would catch the hint and back off. No such luck.

“A sweet Omega like yourself deserves to be with a strong Alpha that can protect you. Not some Beta. You saw our practice and your scent is giving you away, you can't deny you enjoyed it.” The man on the left practically whispered in his ear. He took a deep inhale, swallowing the alluring aroma that was wafting around Peter.

“My what?” Peter snorted. “What the hell are they talking about?” He thought, was it possible the sugary sweet scent that he had picked up on earlier was coming from...him? He grunted in frustration, elbowing the man away from his neck. “Oh you're right,” he started, fueled into a quip, “I did enjoy watching you guys practice, it was hilarious. You should consider quitting and joining a traveling circus, you'll have way more onlookers.” He snickered, hoping their ego's took damage.

“Oh he's a bit feisty too. Playing hard to get.” The one on the right chuckled warmly. “That's all right, we like a little challenge.” He patted Peter's knee making the poor hero jump. Immediately he felt gross, like he needed to scrub his knee with soap, or better yet, just chop it off completely.

“We know how tough it is to be an Omega, all alone with no one to hold you,” the man standing started, leaning down closer into Peter's personal space. Peter's teeth gritted, his fists clenching, he wanted to punch them, multiple times, the creeps. “But we just want you to know,” he continued. “That there are plenty of Alpha's here for you to choose from who would be more than willing to...take you under their wing.” He winked and Peter was ready to strike, his arm itching to send his fist flying into the man's jaw.

Instead he went still, feeling stunned on the bench as another overwhelming smell attacked his senses. It was strong, thick and he could practically taste it. It was acidic, musty and filled with lust. He hated it and immediately went to cover his nose. There was a strange tingle down the back of his neck and an odd flutter in his stomach. Like his body was reacting to the aroma. He felt weird, maybe nauseas? Tired? Cold? Empty?...why did he feel so...empty?

Confused and a bit frightened, Peter shook his head, jabbing both elbows into the sides of the men sitting against him. They wouldn't budge.

“Aw, getting excited there?” One of them laughed but his laugh was cut short when a low growl erupted behind them.

“What the hell are you three doing?” Alternate Wade barked, anger evident in his tone. The three men turned their attention to their superior who's face read nothing but livid. Relief washed over Peter and he finally felt like he could take a breath. Situations like these were always tough without his powers, but he didn't have to worry now, Wade was here. Well...not his Wade, but still, it was a version of him.

“Just, introducing ourselves to the guest.” The man standing explained sheepishly and the other two quickly stood to join his side. Wade gave them one look before his eyes turned to Peter. He looked him over a few times, saw his clenched fists, his sweat ridden brow, his upset frown. The mingle of smells in the air was also a dead give away. The scent of lustful Alpha's was almost overpowering the fear of a confused Omega.

“I see any of you three idiots near him again and I'll introduce your guts to my sword!” He yelled before turning around to shout at the other soldiers left in the yard.

“That goes for the rest of you drooling Alphas! If you can't control your urges I'll speak to the prince about legalizing castration!” He spun back to the three men with a deadly glare. “Understood?” He hissed, earning quick nods and shaky salutes.

“Yes sir!” They exclaimed in unison.

“Good, now go scrub the stables. You've got wash duty for the rest of the month.” He pointed towards the castle walls and the three soldiers quickly raced off to get away from the angered Alpha. The rest of the soldiers in the yard didn't stick around to feel the wrath of Wade, and all eagerly retreated back to the castle.

“Thanks. Are all the guards that...pleasant?” Peter joked, but Wade didn't seem to find his attempt at humor amusing.

“I had hoped they were mature enough to control their urges, but they still have a long way to go.” Wade grumbled as he neared the water barrel. He dipped his hands into the cool liquid, splashing it over his face and wiping away the sweat that beaded down his brow. Peter watched him quietly, wishing he could figure him out.

“Look, I'm not justifying their actions in any way, but if you could try to hold back on some of the uh...pheromones...your stay here at the castle might be a bit more...pest free.” Wade added as he shook the stray drops of water from his hands.

“Pheromones? You mean that...flowery smell? Is that coming from me!?” He exclaimed, standing up from the bench. He took a few steps closer to Wade, noticing how the smell seemed to linger around him still. The soldier took a step back, his nose crinkling as if he had a sneeze coming on.

“Yes that! Do you not know that...” he stopped, realization hitting him hard and he looked down at Peter wide eyed. “You really don't know anything about being an Omega do you? Like...you weren't kidding.”

“Yeah I literally have no idea how any of this works! What does this smell have to do with anything!? Why do I smell like this? Why is it so strong? And...what the hell does it have to do with people hitting on me!?” Peter exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air. Immediately he noticed a shift in the aroma around him. The sweetness seemed to mellow, mixed with a hint of bitterness. Frustration, he could smell it. His emotions were somehow readable through the scent he omitted.

“Ok calm down Parker. It's going to be alright, just try to keep it in. You can't control it completely, nobody can, but you can calm it enough so it's not so...overpowering.” Wade's voice took a softer tone and even his features seemed to loosen up. He held his hands up in a coaxing manner before placing one gently on Peter's shoulder.

The moment his hand made contact Peter felt like a heavy weight had grounded him and his heart rate began to calm. The smell of his own pheromones began to dissipate, replaced with something earthier. There it was again, a mix of that same scent he had picked up on back in the castle. It conjured back memories of his Wade back home, it was warm and comforting. Calm, Wade's scent was mixed with it, and it eased his nerves. He took a deep inhale, letting his eyes close and his mind go empty as he focused on that scent and the warm hand lightly gripping his shoulder. His senses lit up and a numbness began to ripple through him from the tips of his fingers down to his toes. It was going to be ok, whatever happened he would be alright, the Alpha would take care of it.

“Wait...what?” He shook his head immediately after the thought popped into his mind. Where had that come from? He was stunned at how easily a simple scent was manipulating his emotions and eliciting responses from his body. What was more frightening was how easily he went along with it. His eyes blinked open and he stared down at the grass confused.

“Better?” Alternate Wade asked, and it was all Peter could do to nod. “I'm sure you'll have questions before too long. I guess...” Wade paused as he glanced up at the castle, finally letting his hand fall away from Peter's shoulder. “I guess maybe I should let Petey explain all that to you.” He muttered to himself, but Peter heard him anyways. Knowing that even this Wade still refereed to his alternate self as “Petey” made his heart swell and a small smile sneak across his lips. He was starting to suspect there was something going on between the head of the castle guard and the prince, he wasn't sure what, but there was definitely something.  
Wade gave him one last concerned look before gently reaching out and taking hold of Peter's right hand.

“Come along.” He stated, and it was the most peaceful Peter had seen him since he had arrived. By now his own scent had completely vanished and he was instead engulfed in a cloud of calming pheromones omitted by Wade. He was content and completely compliant. There was no fight in him as he let Wade take his hand and guide him back into the castle.

Peter's muscles felt like limp noodles, the slightest push or pull easily manipulating him. A small quiet part of his brain told him he should be freaked out by how easy it was for Wade to coax him into submission with nothing but a simple smell, but he felt too good to fight it, too calm and so...empty. For a brief moment he wondered what effects his own scent had on people.

He was snapped from his mindless day dreaming when Wade stopped in a hall just outside an archway leading to the castle dining room. There was a small hum of chatter coming from the room, but Peter was too focused on Wade to distinguish what was being said.

“I'll ask him if he has time to speak with you. In the meantime, help yourself to some food.” Wade spoke and Peter had to blink a few times to try and fight the fog that swirled in his mind. He took a deep breath, Wade's scent no longer lingered in the air like a thick veil. He could feel the strength in his muscles returning, along with his cognitive thought, and he released his grip on the soldier's hand.

“Ok.” He managed to answer, wondering if he should freak out about what had just happened or chalk it up to something normal for the universe he was in. Wade stepped through the doorway and immediately the chatter in the room stopped. Peter poked his head around the corner just in time to see the prince look up from his place at the head of the table and a bright warm smile radiate from him.

“Wade! Have you come to dine with me?” He exclaimed, waving for an empty seat to be pulled up next to him. The soldier gave a warm chuckle as he neared the prince, but never took a seat.

“I'm afraid not,” He began, and the prince's smile began to die. “Actually, I was wondering if you would be willing to perhaps dine with Parker?” he pointed to the door way where Peter still stood, waiting patiently for instructions. “I know you want him to stick with me for today but there was an incident with some of the soldiers in training, and while nothing really happened, he now has some...questions about being an Omega and I...” Wade bit his bottom lip and averted his gaze shyly. “I am not equipped to answer them.”

Peter watched as the prince gave Wade a sympathetic look before patting his arm reassuringly.

“I have made thinks difficult enough for you as it is. Leave him to dine with me for a bit and I will answer his questions.” Wade visibly looked relieved, his shoulders drooping as if a burden had been lifted from them.

“I'll be back soon to fetch him. If you need me I will be at the stables.” Wade replied, turning and waving for Peter to enter the room.

“Oh, Wade! Wait, I...I owe you an apology.” The prince called out to him as he neared the door where Peter was cautiously entering the room. Wade turned, his brow raised in confusion.

“I...what I said earlier about. Well I...” The prince blushed, unable to keep eye contact with the soldier any longer and he frantically looked down at his plate of food.

“What I want to say is I was harsh with you and what I said...well I meant...” He bit his lip but Wade was quick to interrupt him.

“It's alright your highness. You were right. I'm not your Alpha and you are not my Omega. There is no need to apologize.” He turned back around quickly, not willing to stay and deal with whatever aftermath this would bring to his own emotions. He gave Peter a kind smile, patting his head gently as he passed him on his way out. But Peter couldn't keep his eyes off the prince, watching as he gazed after the soldier longingly, looking just as hurt as Wade had hours earlier. Peter could clearly see there was a bit of pining happening between the two, but were they just both too oblivious to realize it?

He gave one last look back towards Wade who didn't even glance back as he marched off down the hall. His long determined strides and held high stature was all he could do to mask the ache that twisted in his chest. Wade paused somewhere down the corridor when he felt he was far enough away from the dining hall. He let out a deep breath, but it did nothing to lift the weight in his chest. He knew Peter's strange look alike would cause trouble the moment he saw him, but this wasn't the trouble he had been expecting.

He groaned, he was emotionally exhausted. He could have dealt with a look alike spy on a mission to steal the crown easier than this. It was bad enough that the new Peter looked exactly like the prince, it was worse that he made some of the same goofy smiles, but an Omega? That was the nail in his coffin. All this time, all these years he had been wishing and hoping for the prince to keep his promise. Instead, the universe had sent him a cruel reminder that the prince would never honor his word.

“Am I supposed to settle? Is that what this is?” He cursed up towards the sky, growling angrily and bearing his teeth before he cast his head down and continued through the hall, dejected. The world was mocking him, sending him an imitation of his dream, granting him with a bootleg instead of the real deal. And the prince had made it so easy for him too,

“Take care of him, help him out,” he had instructed, going far enough to add, “You're not my Alpha.” to the end of his command, reminding Wade there really was nothing between them, there was nothing holding him back.

What was supposed to be time in the stable for him to care for his horse, turned into a moping session. He leaned against his shire, one arm wrapped around the horses neck as he let his head rest in his wavy mane. The patient creature swished his tail lazily as his rider pressed against him, deep in thoughts and emotions.

“Should I just give up waiting?” Wade grumbled softly, stroking his fingers through his Shire's hair absent minded. “What do you think, White?” He sighed. The large white shire didn't respond, just snorted a puff of air as Wade's fingers raked out a tangle. Nearly an hour ticked by as Wade battled with his confusing emotions and thoughts. He felt abandoned by the prince, but was he really ready to let go of him yet?

His pity party was crashed as one of the soldiers came bursting into the stables, sweat dripping from his hair and down his face. He looked about hurriedly before spotting Wade and rushing towards him.

“Sir! A messenger is here from King Rogers and he bears letter from the rest of the allies of the Shield as well.” he exclaimed, and Wade quickly jumped to attention. The allies of the Shield hardly made calls upon the kingdom of York, not since King Stark had passed. A feeling of dread began to stir in his stomach, he needed to be there when the messenger spoke to Petey.

Back in the dining hall Peter was busy stuffing his face with the wide selection of treats the kitchen seemed to be endlessly supplying. The prince had eagerly watched him for a while, wondering how anyone could pack away so much food. Eventually though, the prince had struck up a conversation, figuring his look alike was perhaps too shy to ask him questions about his second gender out right.

“So,” he had started as Peter downed a glass of red wine. “Wade tells me you have many questions, which is normal of course. Especially if you have no prior knowledge to this subject as you so claim.” he waved for another pitcher of wine to be brought over.

“Uhm, yeah I guess I do have questions. A lot of questions.” Peter admitted, taking a break from the food for a moment. His appetite seemed to die as he recalled the uncomfortable situation that had befallen him outside in the yards.

“Ask away. I will do my best to answer any question you have.” The prince smiled kindly, leaning his head into his hand as he waited for Peter to vocalize his enquiries.  
“Well, I guess what I really want to know is what exactly a heat is. Y-you said I could be having one soon and I would like to prepare myself.” He scooted to the edge of his chair, eagerly listening. The prince on the other hand seemed stunned by this question. The prince almost looked like he was experiencing deep sorrow or perhaps it was sympathy. He shook his head before heaving sigh.

“No amount of time or information can prepare you for what is in store for you. Like all Omegas, I too went through my first heat, and although I can explain to you in full detail how it went, you will never be truly prepared when your time comes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: When alternate Wade or "The Prince" is talking to Peter, they will call him Parker. In any other circumstances he will be referred to as Peter. However, alternate Wade also occasionally refers to the prince as Peter. I'll try not to make things confusing.)
> 
> So on my fic, Tent City Hero, I had tid bits where I shared some facts and speculation about homelessness that I felt would better help you guys to sympathize or understand what Peter was going through. Some of you guys really liked that and some tried to spark a debate with me over it. Haha, either way, I enjoyed doing the research and smacking those here in the end notes. So I want to do something similar but much more light hearted. How about cute/interesting animal mating rituals? Lol seems to fit the fic. 
> 
> Tid-Bit:
> 
> In the 1900's, when Angler Fish were first discovered, scientists were boggled about the mating cycle of this fish. Reason? They couldn't find a single male Angler Fish in the vast ocean! All they could find were these other tiny fish that looked similar but without the scary sharp teeth and huge jaw. These fish were considered a sub species of Angler Fish. 
> 
> Then, in 1920, a biologist discovered a female Angler fish with two of the smaller sub species attached to her belly. Immediately he assumed that the smaller ones were not actually a sub species, but baby Angler Fish instead, deeming them larvae.
> 
> His theory was believed until 1924 when Charles Tate decided he would dissect one of the "larvae" he had found attached to an Angler Fish. Upon dissection he quickly discovered that it wasn't a baby Angler at all, it was, in fact, her mate! They were so easily mistaken for young due to their lack of big mouths and sharp teeth. 
> 
> Male Angler fish don't need to hunt, all they need is the female. The male will follow a females pheromone through the dark waters, bite into her stomach and latch on. Afterwards, his body slowly begins to fuse with hers. Their skin and blood vessels begin to join together. This enables the male to get the nutrients he needs while he basically rides around on her for the rest of his life. His fins, eyes, and some internal organs eventually wither away and he basically becomes a blob of cells hanging from the female. The only thing he's good for is providing sperm whenever she's ready to spawn. 
> 
> I think the biologist in 1920 was correct... the male Anglers are basically helpless babies. Lol. Please nobody write a spideypool Angler fish au...just no.


	3. Porcelain Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of it all

Several years ago, in the middle of the flower season, the noon sun rested lazily in the fluffy clouds that drifted over the castle. Spring time in York was always pleasant and bustling with life. Everyone was filled with a happy sort of warmth that started in their cores and radiated out through bright smiles. Everyone was content, except for the king.

“Have you seen Peter?” King Stark questioned his wife as he stepped into their bed chamber.

“I saw him this morning at the breakfast table.” Pepper stated as she folded a silk garment into her drawer. Tony rolled his eyes before sauntering further into the room.

“Ok, can you be a little more specific maybe?” He smiled, knowing all too well she was teasing him, it wasn't anything that he wouldn't have done to her had she come into the room asking the same question.

“You're right, I guess I could be more specific. When I saw him this morning he was already dressed up, which was a surprise, because he usually spends half the day getting ready. He seemed really jittery and excited, but it is Wednesday after all, so I guess that's to be expected. I believe he ate a scone and...” She was cut off when Tony let out a loud groan, smacking his forehead to display his frustration. Pepper finally caved and let out a cheery chuckle.

“What do you need to find Peter for?” She asked, taking a seat on their bed.

“Well I was planing on letting him sit in on one of our allies of shield meetings so he can experience the kinds of things he'll be doing when he takes over.” Tony shrugged, looking himself over in their free standing mirror, making sure he was presentable and without a blemish for the upcoming meeting.

“Well good luck with that. It's Wednesday.” She reminded him.

“Yes...and what does that have to do with anything?” Tony turned back to face her, brow raised in confusion. Pepper shook her head, wondering how Tony managed to rule a whole kingdom if he couldn't even keep up with his only child.

“Tony, Wednesday is the only day that Rhodey doesn't train the soldiers. He's home visiting his family.”

“I know that...but I still don't understand why that would effect Peter's ability to attend the meeting.” Tony's mind just wasn't connecting the dots. Pepper threw her hands up in the air letting out a frustrated sigh.

“Honey! Do you not pay attention to anything that goes on in this castle!?”

“Just tell me, Pepper. I don't feel like trying to guess.” Tony was just as frustrated and quickly sat down on the bed beside her.

“On Wednesday Rhodey leaves, the soldiers don't train and are free to do whatever they want with their day as long as they aren't scheduled to guard the castle. Wade doesn't guard the castle, he's too young.” She explained, watching Tony's face to see if realization had struck him yet. It hadn't. “Tony, good lord, Wade and Peter hang out together every Wednesday!” She proclaimed. Tony blinked a few times before finally catching on.

“Oooooh, he's the one Rhodey found living in the streets in town, he took him in to train as a soldier, the one that's just a few years older than Peter?” Tony asked.

“Yes! Him! His name is Wade.” Pepper answered as she rolled her eyes.

“I see...I didn't realize they were such close friends.” He noted.

“Tony, they've only been inseparable every Wednesday for the past three years! Where have you been? Maybe take a break from those armor re-designs you're constantly slaving over and talk with your son about something other than his succession to the throne.” she patted him encouragingly on the shoulder before standing and returning to the rest of her garments that had yet to be folded.

“So, what do they usually do on Wednesdays? Where can I find him?” Tony paused at the door.

“I haven't the faintest clue. I'm positive they have a secret spot somewhere.” She shrugged, leaving Tony to search the castle high and low for his illusive son and his young soldier friend. His search wasn't successful and he was forced to attend the meeting alone.

On the other side of the castle, beyond the pebbled paths of the garden, past the decorative iron benches and the small fish pond, way in the far corner of the grounds wall, a secluded space resided. The large yellow flowered bushes that lined the perimeter of the garden didn't quite hug the wall in the corner. There was a cozy seven foot gap between the bushes and the joining corner, creating a shaded nook of sorts.

If a gardener had been paying close attention, he may would have noticed a bent tulip stem where someone had trodden through the flower bed. Or perhaps he would have seen the lack of leaves on the bottom side of the bushes where they grew close together, creating a small tunnel. And if the world had been still and if he had turned his ear to listen, he may have heard soft giggles from a prince who was all too amused with a certain soldier in training.

“Show me again!” Peter beamed up at Wade who stood across from him in their secret corner. He gripped his wooden practice sword tight in his hand, proud of the new attacks he had learned over the week.

“Ok.” He grinned back, readying himself in a defensive stance. “This,” he began, explaining the moves he was showcasing. “Is how I would defend against an attack from the right.” He swung the sword around, catching it against an imaginary blade. Peter clapped encouragingly, smiling ear to ear all the while.

“And then from the left.” He sliced through the air, blocking another pretend attack.

“What about from the front?” Peter asked. Wade didn't get the chance to answer as the prince leapt forward and flung himself onto the unsuspecting trainee. The practice sword dropped to the ground as Peter attempted to wrestle Wade. Of course, having zero training, he was easily subdued. However, he wasn't going down easily. He gave a sly grin, pulling Wade to the ground with him before the soldier could regain his balance. His thin golden crown was knocked from his acorn locks and clattered down beside the sword.

The two rolled in the leaves and patchy grass for a few seconds before Peter gave up to a fit of laughter. His arms were pinned over his head and his defeat was undeniable.

“Can't get the jump on me, your majesty.” Wade winked, poking a teasing finger into Peter's ticklish side.

“I'm the prince, you're supposed to let me win.” Peter whined back, hardly unable to contain all the giggles that bubbled inside him.

“And let you become a spoiled brat!?” Wade snorted, but his smile was genuine. He finally let go of the prince's wrists and slid off of him, allowing Peter to push himself up into a sitting position.

“I thought I already was a brat.” Peter winked back, leaning in closer to Wade, enough to smell the faintest hint of the new scent Wade had begun omitting last year. It was intoxicating.

“You know I was just messing with you. You always get so riled up and red in the face when I say that.” Wade ruffled Peter's soft curls before cupping the back of his head and gently pulling him closer to plant a chaste kiss on his forehead. Peter felt his cheeks getting hot, his heart swelled and it was all he could do to just wrap his arms around the slightly older boy's neck and just hug him close.

“W-well...after I'm king I'm sure you'll become a spoiled brat too!” Peter blurted out, his voice shaken with embarrassment.

“You're still on about that?” Wade asked, but didn't push the prince away. Instead he leaned against the stone wall of the garden, pulling Peter's head closer to his chest.

“When I'm king I can do what I want. I don't care if two Alpha's being together isn't conventional, it's what I want.” He pouted, nuzzling closer into Wade's warmth.

“What if you don't show as an Alpha? What if you're just a boring ol Beta.” Wade teased him earning a huff of appall from Peter.

“Of course I'll be an Alpha! My father is an Alpha and so was my grandfather and his father before him. It runs in the family!” He grumped stubbornly.

“Yeah, but the queen is a Beta, so you might be a Beta...” Wade pointed out. Peter was quiet for a moment before pulling himself off Wade and turning to look him in the eye. His warm radiating smile was gone, replaced with an intense piercing gaze that struck Wade's very soul.

“Well, even if I am a Beta, that doesn't change the fact that I will be king one day.” He paused before cupping his hands on either side of Wade's face. “And when I'm king, Alpha or Beta, I know I'll still want you ruling by my side! Even if you don't want to rule, that's fine, but I want you to be...” he looked down, losing his confidence as another blush dusted his cheeks.

“It's ok, I know what you mean, but you don't need to worry about it. I'm sure you'll end up changing your mind. You wont want me forever.” Wade gave him a sad smile, placing his hand on Peter's cheek and rubbing his thumb across it tenderly.

“No! I'll always love you!” Peter exclaimed.

“You'll change your mind.” Wade sighed, if Peter came out as an Alpha, there was no way he would still be attracted to another Alpha, especially one as rough and scarred as Wade.

“There is nothing that could ever happen to make me change my mind! I swear to you.” Peter insisted. And Wade knew to drop the subject then. There was no point in arguing with Peter, he was too stubborn and had a habit of doing his best to prove people wrong. So he shrugged and accepted the prince's heartfelt promise, but tried his best not to put his faith in a future founded on flimsy words. But it was hard, especially a year later, exactly three months after Peter's 14th birthday.

It was a quiet Tuesday morning, the sun had barely peeked over the horizon when an ear splitting scream suddenly shook the castle walls. Guards sprang to their posts, all searching for the source of the out cry. Panic ensued for several minutes, everyone wondering if they had just heard the shout of one of their monarchs being murdered somewhere in the castle. Handmaids and foot servants raced upstairs towards the royal families sleeping chambers, only to find the king and queen bursting out of their own bedroom.

“What was that!?” Tony exclaimed, rapped in a heavy velvet robe. Pepper followed close behind, her hair still done in an evening braid. The commotion in the hall grew quiet as everyone looked about in confusion.

“Is the prince ok?” They all seemed to question and the whole crowd of them hurried around the bend to the other bed chamber door. Tony pushed his way through the maids and servants, knocking hard on his son's door.

“Peter are you alright? We heard a scream. Was it you?” He shouted before pressing his ear against the door. Soft whimpers and mournful sobs seeped through the cracks in the wood, something was wrong.

“I'm coming in!” Tony exclaimed, but was stopped when Peter shouted in terror,

“No! Don't! You can't!” He sobbed and the sound of him clamoring across the bedroom floor was heard in the hall. Suddenly there was a loud click behind the door. He had locked it. Tony immediately tried the handle, it wouldn't budge.

“Peter what is going on!? Open the door!” He barked, continuing to shake the handle in an attempt to force it open. It refused to give. There was a harsh scraping sound that reached their ears next as Peter's dresser was slowly pushed across the wooden floors in his bedroom. It thunked against the door and Tony quickly realized he was barricading himself in.

“Peter what is the meaning of all of this!? Why are you shutting yourself up in your room?” Tony was beyond confused and even attempted to get a glimpse into the bedchamber by peeking through the key hole. Unfortunately, the dresser blocked all visuals. Pepper, realizing something horrible must have happened to make their sun shut himself away, quickly waved for all the concerned servants and maids to disperse and go about their own business. They were hesitant at first and slowly slinked away, some lingering near the corner or suits of armor where they hoped to go unnoticed.

“Peter dear,” It was Pepper's turn to try. “Would you like me to bring you up some food and we can talk about it?” Her voice was soft and nurturing, a contrast to Tony's concerned freak out. There was no response and they were forced to listen to the miserable cries of their child through the cold wooden door.

“Do you think maybe he is sick?” Tony cast a worried look at his wife who simply shrugged. She was just as bewildered as he was as to what was causing Peter such distress.

“Peter, do you want me to call Bruce, do you need medicine?” Tony asked, knocking on the door again, this time softer and more coaxing.

“No!” Peter shouted, his voice cracking. That was the last word they heard out of him the rest of that day. As the hours ticked on, the king and queen tried many methods to get to the bottom of things. They let the maids ask him if they could come in to clean his room, had the chefs prepare his favorite dishes, even had his favorite books brought up from the library in hopes that he might would at least open the door a crack to retrieve them. They all failed, nothing made him stir and they were forced to do their best to shut out the pitiful sniffles and whimpers that continued throughout the day.

“He must be ill! What if he can't leave the bed now and even if he wanted help he can't open the door anymore!” Tony exclaimed as he sat up in bed that night. Pepper shook her head in disagreement.

“I stood outside his door several minutes before coming to bed. I could hear him pacing. He did sound a bit in pain though.” She informed him.

“That's it, I'm giving a reward to whoever can scale the castle walls and make it in through his window. I need to know what is ailing him!” Tony stood to get up and wrap himself in his robe.

“I think we should wait until tomorrow. There is obviously a reason why he won't share with us what is going on. Perhaps he is embarrassed?” She questioned. “If whatever is bothering him gets bad enough maybe he'll willingly come to us for help.” She suggested.

“That sounds a bit cruel...do you think that would even work?” Tony sat back down, reluctantly throwing his robe over the corner chair.

“That's how my father got me to eat my vegetables. If you're hungry enough you'll eat just about anything.” She shrugged before sliding down into the covers. “If it really was so terrible and he was in danger he would have come to us, don't you think? Let's give him some time to figure things out for himself. I'm sure by morning he'll at least leave his room for food.” She yawned before blowing out the candle that was slowly melting on her bed side table.

However, Peter was not in the dining hall that next morning, and he wasn't hiding in the kitchen either. In fact, the servants reported that he had never left his room but instead was up groaning and whimpering at random hours of the night.

Tony couldn't focus on his work, even his workshop didn't bring him joy. He sat alone with Pepper in the large gathering room, watching her eyes slowly travel back and forth as she read the text in the pages of her book.

“He's going to starve in there...” Tony grumbled, earning a short glance from his wife.

“We just need to wait.” She assured him and Tony wondered how she could be so calm and collected during a time like this. He was about to voice his opinion when he heard the clack of boots in the corridor. This time Pepper set her book down in her lap, looking towards the open doorway and into the hall. Just a few seconds later Wade, the young trainee soldier, passed by them without even a glance, and continued down the hall.

“Finally, there he is! He's probably going to Peter's room, wondering why he never came to meet him. It is Wednesday after all.” Pepper smiled.

“We should tell him not to bother with it.” Tony grumbled as Pepper stood to peak out into the hallway, watching as Wade took the stairs up.

Wade had very rarely been up to the floor where the royal family's rooms were, it was a private place usually only visited by maids or servants. However, when Peter hadn't shown up to their usual meeting place, he began to wander the castle grounds in search of the young prince. It didn't take long for him to hear soldiers and other workers talking about how there was something wrong with Peter, claiming he had been locked up in his room for a day, moaning and sobbing like he was in tremendous pain. Immediately after that Wade headed for Peter's room.

No one bothered to stop him as he stepped into the hall his bedroom was off of. The few maids that were there, listening against the door and murmuring to each other, all turned tail and left when they saw him coming, ashamed they had been caught snooping.

Cautiously Wade approached the door and his ear quickly caught the faint sniffles of Peter as he whimpered quietly in seclusion.

“Petey?” Wade leaned close to the door, his words hushed as he gently knocked on the weathered wood. The sniffles stopped abruptly and he could hear Peter moving on his bed.

“W-wade?” He croaked, his voice was rough from all the sobbing he had been doing.

“Petey, what's wrong? Are you hurt?” He asked, pressing his ear against the door. There was no more movement and a few quiet moments passed before Peter finally answered again.

“Y-you should g-go.” He sobbed, breaking into tears again.

“I can't! Not until I know you're okay!” He exclaimed, sliding down into a sitting position with his back pressed against the door. Another silent moment lingered between them before Wade casually began to speak.

“The yellow flowers around our spot are in bloom today.” He stated, hoping that a bit of normal chit chat would calm the prince. There was no reply but he could hear the sobs subsiding.

“I got a pretty nasty cut in training yesterday, right over my left shoulder. Had to get it sewn closed.” He informed him, not at all bothered by Peter's lack of contribution to the conversation.

“Rhodey said come winter he thinks I'll be ready to become a real soldier and not just a trainee. So...that's kind of exciting. I'll have a regular shift and we can see each other more often.” He couldn't help but smile at that.

“Some changes are for the better huh? I'll finally be something other than an orphan.” He mused. He continued telling Peter all the random things that were on his mind, satisfied with the fact that he could no longer hear the prince crying uncontrollably. Before he realized it, the whole day had gotten away from him and he was beginning to doze off pressed against the door. There were no words from Peter, just the occasional muffled whine as he rolled over on his bed. Thinking maybe Peter had drifted to sleep, Wade forced himself to stand, brushing off his pants as he fought off a yawn.

“Good night Petey.” He whispered back to the door before turning to leave down the hall. “I hope you feel better in the mor-” the sudden sound of Peter tumbling off his bed made Wade jump.

“No!” Peter's voice shook as he neared the door. “Alpha, please don't go.” Wade immediately froze, Peter had never called him that before. It sent a shiver down his spine and out to his toes and he instinctively drew closer to the door that kept them apart.

“What's wrong Petey? Talk to me.” He cooed, soft encouragement dripping in his tone. He could hear the sound of furniture scraping against the floor as Peter moved something away from the door. Had he barricaded himself in? Or was he trying to keep others out? He heard Peter sit on the floor, the door creaking slightly as he pressed against it.

“Don't leave me. Please.” He begged, fear shaking his words.

“I won't. I'll be right here!” Wade assured him and returned to his spot on the floor. He tilted his head so one of his ears was pressed against the wood and he could better hear the prince. He could hear his shaky breathes and the occasional sniff, but most importantly was the faintest smell that wafted under the door. He thought perhaps he was imagining things but it almost smelled like those small yellow flowers blooming in the bushes that lined the garden wall. It was nice.

“I'm scared.” Peter whispered to him, it was the most he had heard from the prince that day.

“What are you scared of? Whatever it is I will protect you from it. You know I won't let anything happen to you.” Wade growled, was someone threatening the prince's safety?

“This...this isn't anything you can protect me from.” He sounded pained to admit it and it left Wade quiet and wondering what could possibly exist in this world that he couldn't protect his Petey from.

“I don't know what to do.” Peter sobbed before tumbling into a breakdown. “I-I can feel myself changing and it w-won't stop.” Wade's heart twisted in his chest, wanting nothing more that to forcefully break down the door and hold the prince tight in his arms and show him that everything would be alright. Instead he stayed frozen in place, listening as Peter spilled a wave of emotions on him.

“It hurts. It hurts, Alpha.” He whined and moaned in pain and it suddenly hit Wade like a train. His eyes widened and he leapt to his feet, taking a step back from the door.

“You're revealing.” He exclaimed and the realization lit a primal instinct in him. That scent, the sobbing, the way he called him Alpha. Excitement, devastation, pity and a bit of lust weighed down on him as things began to fall into place in his mind. Peter was going into heat.

“Help me Wade.” Peter cried, clawing at the back of the door. Wade took another step back, thanking the heavens he hadn't called him Alpha again, no doubt his own instincts would begin to respond if he didn't distance himself. Already he could feel strong urges that made him want to burst into the room. Instead he turned and raced down the hall calling back,

“I'll get you help! It's going to be ok just hold on!” He clasped his hands over his ears, blocking out the desperate pleads from Peter, screaming for him to come back.

Luckily, he didn't have to go far before he ran into Pepper and Tony who were making their way up the stairs to retire for the night.

“Peter! It's Peter he's! He...” Wade gasped, pointing up the stairs back towards the bed chambers.

“Have you been up here this whole time? Did he talk to you!?” Tony exclaimed, his brows raising in surprise.

“Yes but...he's ...heat! He's g-going into heat!” He shouted frantically.

“Impossible!” Tony exclaimed, shoving Wade out of the way as he raced up the stairs with Pepper close behind. Wade didn't follow, just stood stunned in the stair well. Peter...his Petey was an Omega. What did this mean for his future...for their future? He didn't move from his spot even as the sound of Tony breaking down the door echoed through the halls. He didn't move when Tony came back down the stairs, distress written all over his face. Wade was still standing there shocked when Tony returned yet again half an hour later with medicine man Bruce.

And it was confirmed, Peter, the prince of York, was an Omega. The news spread like wildfire, all the allies of The Shield finding out before the poor prince's heat had even ended. He was forced to suffer another four days shut up in his room with Beta guards stationed at the door. No one was aloud inside except for the queen, who brought him food as often as she could.

A relief washed over the castle on the last day, when the sobs and cries from his room finally ended and the sweet smell of a heat no longer filled the upper rooms. Even though it was over, everything changed.

“Are you sure we should allow him to carry them with him?” Pepper asked Tony as she followed him to Peter's room. The king was clutching a small pouch given to him by Bruce.

“Of course! He's only 14, we can't let him go through another heat like that and suffer! And there is no way I'm allowing an Alpha to get him through it!” Tony barked.

“Of course, I agree...but he's scared Tony. I fear he will abuse the pills. They may stop a heat from happening but too many can negatively effect his health. Besides, Omega's are supposed to have heats, it's natural. Not to mention, if he stops taking them, then his heat could be brought on immediately and be more painful than if it happened naturally.” She reminded him of the many dangers tied to suppressants.

“Pepper,” Tony paused in the hallway just outside Peter's door. “This is his choice. I'm not going to force him to take them and I'm not going to force him not to take them, but I will give him the choice. You can explain to him all the dangers of the pills and I will tell him that I am absolutely under no circumstances allowing an Alpha near him.” He stated firmly. Pepper gave a silent nod, hoping her son was smart enough not to let fear take a higher importance than his health.

When Peter finally left his room that day, he had a small pouch tied to his belt. In it were dozens of marble sized blue pills, Sepelo suppressants. He never had another heat again.

* * *

By the time the prince was done with his detailed recollection of his first ever heat, Peter had lost his appetite completely. Dread weighed in his stomach like a brick and he felt he might end up being sick. The amount of pain his counterpart had claimed to have gone through was not something he was looking forward to experiencing for himself. Not to mention, the horrific symptoms he explained that his own body would go through. He couldn't do much but stare at the prince in shock as he nervously fumbled with the pouch on his belt and popped a blue pill into his mouth. Those had to be the suppressants he had talked about. He clung to them like they were the very things keeping his soul from leaving his body.

Peter was beginning to feel more and more unsafe in this new universe. Knowing what a heat could do to him was scary enough without finding out how it made Alphas react. The incident in the yard made so much more sense now. The scent of an Omega was strong enough to make an Alpha fall into his instincts, and a heat could have them completely blinded by lust and overcome with animalistic tendencies. He hoped he could find a way to get the Infinity stone and his device back before that happened to him.Though his odds of that were looking grim.

“I-I don't know what to say.” He finally mumbled, keeping his eye contact on his half empty plate.

“It can be a lot to take in.” The prince sighed before taking a sip of wine to wash down the pill. He looked at his pouch thoughtfully before adding, “I'll order you some suppressants of your own. If you would like you can start taking them whenever they get here and if they arrive on time maybe you wont have to go through a heat at all.” He shrugged. “But I must warn you, once you start them you will have to continue to take them. If you miss just one pill then your heat will immediately be brought on and will be stronger than usual. Well, that's what they tell me anyways. I don't know from experience, and I haven't noticed any other side effects.”

Peter wanted to thank him for providing such an easy out from the heat, but he was also skeptical about taking pills he didn't know the contents of. These suppressants didn't exist in his world and there was no telling if they would have any added effects to his own body. Was the risk of taking them worth preventing a heat? He would have to weigh his options carefully.

However, he didn't get much time to think on it when the dining hall was soon bustling with noise. Wade raced through the threshold, a few soldiers tailing behind him. He gave a quick bow before loudly exclaiming.

“Your highness, a messenger is here to see you. He bears messages from the allies of The Shield.” he informed him before a neatly clad man was escorted in. He wore vibrant plumb colored fabrics with elegant trim, appearing almost like royalty himself. On his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow and Peter thought he held a striking resemblance to Clint Barton. He strode up towards the table, giving his own short bow of respect before clearing his throat and speaking loud enough for the whole castle to hear what he had to say. He pulled out a long scroll from his belt loop and began to read.

“Your highness,” he began “I bring forth messages from King Rogers. He wishes to visit York in order to bring you eligible Alphas so that a king might be crowned. He fears that without a King to oversee your kingdom you are left in a state of vulnerability. He wishes to remind you that our common enemy has returned victorious from their war in the East and he fears they will turn their sights onto the throne of York next. He wishes to secure your kingdoms safety by appointing a strong Alpha. He states that as per your father's wishes, the allies did not push the matter of betrothal until after your 18th birthday. As your highness is now nearly 20 he believes it is time to address the matter.”

The messenger paused to roll up the scroll, the sound of the paper in his hands echoed through the quiet dining hall. Peter's gaze was on the prince who seemed frozen in a state of horror. His eyes were wide as saucers, his skin white as a sheet. Peter then cast his attention towards Wade who stared at the messenger with furrowed brows and a clenched fist. This was not good.

Tension in the dining hall was thick, but to make matters worse the messenger retrieved another scroll from his belt.

“King Odinson writes that he intends to throw you a banquet before the winter season and wishes for you to journey to his kingdom where you can meet an eligible Alpha.” Another letter was pulled from his belt.

“King T'challa writes to ask when you could visit the kingdom of Wakanda in order to meet some of their Alphas and form a stronger alliance between your two countries.” He folded this one with the others before retrieving more, this time from his pouch.

“King Fury writes to ask if you would meet the newest king to join The Shield alliance. He is an eligible Alpha named Quinte...” The messenger didn't get to finish reading the letter when the prince interrupted him, loudly exclaiming,

“Stop!” All eyes turned to him where he sat, head resting in his hands, fingers clenched in his own hair. His arms trembled as he gasped for air. Immediately his two Beta guards rushed to his side, asking what was the matter. The prince couldn't answer and just shook his head as he struggled to take deep breathes. Peter felt an overwhelming amount of pity for his counterpart, realizing he was more than likely having a panic attack. By now he had come to the understanding that the prince feared the things that came along with being an Omega, and was doing his best to suppress them. No doubt he was feeling like he was being backed in a corner by the rulers of these other kingdoms.

Wade seemed to notice what was going on as well and quickly left his station by the door. He rushed towards alt. Peter but was stopped when the prince suddenly stood out of his seat and hurried out of the dining hall, his Beta guards following him closely. Wade gave a frustrated growl under his breath before grabbing Peter's wrist and pulling him along as he raced after the prince, leaving the messenger and the soldiers alone in the dining hall.

“Peter, hold on!” Wade shouted after the prince who was ahead of them a ways in the hall. Much to Wade's relief he didn't retreat to the confines of his ed chamber and simply took refuge in the small seating room where he first met his alternate self. When they finally caught up they found the prince curled in the corner of the sofa, knees drawn up with a pillow pressed to his face. The Beta guards stood by the door, watching him with great concern.

Wade finally released his grip on Peter and hurried to the prince's side. He knelt beside the arm rest and placed a hand on the prince's shoulders.

“Breathe. Just take a moment to breathe.” Wade instructed, feeling alt. Peter's shoulder's trembling under his touch. Finally the prince looked up from the pillow, tears stained his eyes and streaked down his cheeks.

“I can't do this!” He exclaimed, his voice shaking as he took gulps of air. “I can't...I can't...” He repeated, struggling to finish his sentence. “I can't m-marry an A-alpha! T-they...they'll take away m-my pills.” He sobbed back into the pillow, clutching it for dear life.

Peter was beginning to make better connections in his mind. Of course any Alpha wouldn't want an Omega that wouldn't go into heat, so more than likely they would ask the prince to stay off his suppressants.” Peter frowned at this, knowing the horrors his alternate self had described to him about his heat. The pain, the yearning, the longevity of it all. He understood what it was like to fear something like that, especially under the pressure of someone else. He thought, for a moment, of his own Wade back home and was overwhelmed with gratitude towards him. He knew what his Wade wanted, the one thing he was scared to give, but Wade was patient with him. Although he had never once pressured Peter about doing anything sexually he hadn't wanted to, there had always been that same pressure weighing in the back of Peter's mind, he knew Wade wanted to take the next step, and it could be scary. But this, a heat...this was horrifying.

“No one is taking your suppressants away, you're going to be alright.” Wade assured him, patting his back encouragingly. There was a long moment where the prince didn't speak again, just sobbed into the pillow until he was able to relieve some of the pent up stress weighing on him. Still, when he did speak, his voice was weak and shaky.

“I can't fight them on this. T-they are the allies my father made. But I'm not...ready.” He sniffed, rubbing the tears from his eyes with his hands.

“That's ok. Maybe...” Wade paused as an idea began to surface in his mind and he quickly explained it. “Maybe they'll be willing to give you more time if you show that you are willing to at least...try?” He suggested.

“What do you mean?” alt. Peter looked at him questioningly.

“Let them introduce the Alphas to you. Perhaps you could hold a ball here at the castle and get it all done at once. You won't have to leave and there will be more than enough people around that they wouldn't try anything funny. Then, that way when you can't decide on one, they'll be more willing to give you time.” He thought aloud, and Peter himself had to admit the idea didn't sound half bad, it was nothing nearly as crazy as his own Wade would have come up with.

“A...all those Alphas...here?” The prince stammered as his eyes began to water again, no doubt his mind was running wild with all the outrageous things that could go wrong with a bunch of Alphas running around his home. Peter wanted to step in to assure his alternate self that he would do his best to keep them out of his hair, but he really wasn't in any position to talk, if anything, he was starting to realize that he would have to watch himself as well if all these Alphas came to call.

Wade frowned as the prince clutched onto the pillow tightly, fear still shaking his every breath. Wade looked over to the guards, then to Peter who still stood awkwardly where Wade had let go of him.

“Can you three...give us a minute?” Wade asked but the idea was immediately shot down when the prince loudly barked,

“No! I can't be alone wi...” The words died in his mouth the moment his eyes met Wade's. There was nothing in them but worry and concern, and deep down he knew Wade would never lay a finger on him. Quietly the prince nodded, allowing the guards to step into the hall with Peter. The door was slowly shut, and a different panic began to settle in the prince's stomach. His heart fluttered in his chest uncontrollably when Wade began to slip off his weapons belt and lay his sword on the opposite sofa.

He turned to face his Petey, dropping onto his knees before him. The prince couldn't take it anymore and reached with jittery hands to grab the pouch of pills off his belt. He struggled with the tie as it fumbled in his lap.

“Hey...” Wade's voice broke the silence between them as he reached out and grabbed both of Peter's trembling hands into his own. He held them gently but firm enough for Peter to finally make eye contact once again. “I may not be your Alpha, and you may not be my Omega, but you are my prince, Petey. And I made a promise to you, years ago, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I haven't broken it and I don't intend to.” He gave alt. Peter's hands a comforting squeeze, watching as his eyes began to water and a single tear spilled over.

“I-I remember.” He croaked, and that alone was enough for Wade to feel that primal instinct to protect swell up inside him. He reached forward and brushed the tear away gently, furrowing his brow as he added,

“You don't need to worry about an Alpha forcing you to go into heat, or mate you, or bond with you. I won't let it happen.” He growled the last part. Alt Peter felt the strongest urge to lean forward into the commanding soldier's arms. He knew with Wade he was always safe, he could protect him from any Alpha better than his Beta guards could. But he had to remind himself, Wade was one of the very things he had grown to fear. Just like the other Alphas, Wade had instincts too.

“Thank you.” Peter smiled before pulling Wade's scarred hand up to his mouth and kissing the back softly. “But King Rogers is right. Our enemies have grown stronger and without a king I fear York might be overtaken if they ever turned their sights on us.” He huffed, his breathes even and stable as he seemed to finally overcome the panic that had attacked him.

“Did you send word to Matt? Surely If they were planning an attack he would have heard of it by now and written you. He is a spy after all and he would be pretty trash at his job if he failed to warn us.” Wade pushed himself to his feet, returning to an heir of professionalism.

“I sent the messenger bird only hours ago, but not to enquire about any plans of attack. I was asking in regards to my strange look alike. If anyone was going to plan something sneaky like that, it would be King Pin. Although, from what I can tell, his appearance really is just one of those bizarre events of life.” The prince shrugged. “Still, I want him to remain close to you until Matt is able to write back.” His sharp eye caught the sudden tension in Wade's shoulders at the mention of the other Peter.

“You needn't worry though,” the prince continued, “After his many questions about all that comes with a heat, he seemed eager to take the suppressants. When you get the chance, send word to Banner and have him make me an early batch, those will be given to my look alike.” He instructed smiling when he saw relief wash over the soldier.

“As you wish, my prince.” Wade smiled lovingly at him, giving a short bow before leaving the room and letting the Beta guards back in. The prince couldn't help but smile fondly as he watched him go, a warmth embraced his heart in a way he had long forgotten. For a brief moment, all his cares walked out the door with the soldier, because as he promised, Wade would take care of it all. But the prince quickly shook his head, reminding himself that even when it came to Wade, he couldn't let his guard down for an Alpha.

Peter, on the other hand, was trying to form a plan of his own, and so far he figured getting close to Wade was his best option. Although the soldier could be moody at times, there was a softness hidden behind his armor and battle scars that Peter had witnessed a few times. The more he could get Wade to trust, and maybe even pity him, the better chances he had at getting his mission done and getting back home. Also, despite his better judgement, he couldn't help but take an interest in alternate Wade and alternate Peter's relationship. It was complicated and obviously broken, he hoped they could find the same happiness that he had with his own Wade.

As the last few hours of day slipped away, Peter diligently followed Wade on his remaining errands. He accompanied him to town where they met with the medicine man who Peter instantly recognized as an alternate Bruce Banner, just a lot less green. After they had placed an order for new suppressants, it was back to the castle where Wade sent messenger Clint Barton back to King Rogers with the prince's reply letter.

Then, finally, after the sun had set, he followed Wade down one of the candle lit corridors of the castle. Peter fought off a yawn, he hadn't walked that much in a day sense before he had super powers. It was exhausting. From the looks of it, Wade was tuckered out as well. His shoulders slouched slightly as he trudged down the hall and it was very clear his feet were soar from walking around covered in heavy weapons and armor all day.

Wade pulled a small ring of keys out of his pocket, using one to unlock the last door in the hallway. He grabbed a candle that rested in the hall's window sill and stepped into the dark room, gesturing for Peter to follow. Peter paused in the doorway for a second, wishing his spidey senses were working, maybe then he would be able to tell if this was a horrible plan or if it was safe to enter. But his senses were gone and he was left with nothing but a gut feeling that things were only going downhill from there. Still, what other choice did he have? Taking a steady breath to ease his nerves, and doing his best to control whatever Omega scent his worries would omit, he stepped into the Alpha's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Can I just say that keeping up with a schedule, even after the chapters are completed already, is like...super hard for me to do. Haha. But i'll keep doing it, no worries. This is something I need to get better at. 
> 
> Also: Yes in this alternate universe Peter is the biological son of Tony and Pepper. Not the case for our Spidey tho, obviously. So I guess there is Pepperony in this?? Idk I'm not putting it in the tags though because it really has like zero to do with the story and isn't even heavy. 
> 
> Tid-Bit
> 
> I'll keep this sweet and to the point. 
> 
> I'm not much of monkey or ape fan, but I guess the Gibbon is an exception to that. 
> 
> Gibbons mate for life and find their mates by singing in high and sweet tones. This isn't something they only do when searching for a mate. After finding their life long mates, Gibbons have been known to then create duets that they sing together, and on occasion their offspring will join in. High key romance right there.


	4. Lesser of two Evils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News from Matt only complicates the princes' life while he tries to prepare for the ball. Meanwhile, Peter attempts to get to the source of Wade's grumpy disposition.

The warm light from the candle cast deep shadows in the bedchamber. Peter's nerves were shot from the whole experience and it was as if everything he had been through finally caught up to him the moment he laid eyes on a bed. He was emotionally zapped after what the prince had told him about heats, and the anticipation for his own was beyond worrisome. Not to mention, the stress of needing to find the infinity stone and his gear so he could return to his own dimension was a burden all on its own. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before when he was held in the dungeons, needless to say, he was exhausted.

For a brief moment he wished his cell phone was on him, the first thing he would have done was sent Wade the gif of the little girl curling up in the sand to take a nap. He smiled despite himself,

“I take a nap right here...yeah, that's me.” He snorted, wondering if it was even possible to text someone in an alternate dimension. Probably not.

By now the other Wade had set the lit candle on a desk and turned to motion Peter further into the room. Peter obeyed, taking a few steps in before stopping again, eyes on the bed across from him. He wanted to be completely relieved to see it, but how could he possibly sleep so close to a Wade that wasn't his own? Luckily for him the soldier seemed to have realized what he was thinking and quickly pointed toward the opposite side of the room where the light of the candle barely reached.

There, in the darkness of the corner, was another bed completely. Four thin posts stood at the corners, holding up curtains to allow him some privacy.

“Oh thank god!” He sighed loudly, rushing towards it and throwing himself onto the lumpy mattress. Definitely not memory foam, but he had slept on rooftops before and was not one to be picky.

“Yeah just...stay over there.” Wade commented as he walked to close and lock the door. Then he stepped towards the foot of his own bed. He stood next to a large wooden chest, grumbling to himself under his breath as he undid his weapons belt. A ring of keys was pulled from his pocket and he unlocked the chest, swinging the lid open. Peter's eyes widened, spying the familiar web pattern of his super suit resting inside the chest. He leaned forward on the bed, attempting to get a better look. Sure enough, his web shooters and dimension belt were all in the chest, along with a slue of knives and other weapons. Wade tucked his sword and belt into the chest before closing the lid and locking it up tight.

Oh this would be a piece of cake, Peter thought, locked or not, that wooden chest didn't stand a chance against his super strength. His plan was instantly crushed when he remembered his powers had decided to go on a vacation of their own, leaving him helpless in this alternate world, he would have to devise another plan to reclaim his belongings.

The ring of keys was put back in Wade's pocket, and Peter wished he had made a mental note of which key exactly he had used to unlock the chest. Either way, it didn't matter as long as Wade had them. Peter watched him closely, trying his best to cook up a solution on the spot. However, his focus was disrupted when Wade finished removing his armor and whipped off his shirt without warning.

Peter let out a surprised “eep” and quickly turned to look the other way, not wanting to get caught staring so intensely at the topless soldier.

“I suggest getting some sleep...” Peter heard Wade huff as he shuffled into his own bed.

“Of course!” Peter snapped back, turning around to quickly yank the curtains of his bed closed, blocking out the candle light and leaving him in the dark with his thoughts.

The cold midnight hours grew long and quiet...mostly quiet. Peter rolled onto his side in the lumpy bed, eyes scrunched closed as he battled with slipping in and out of consciousness. His dreams, which were already weird, were playing on a loop in his mind, making his head ache as he tried to find a peaceful sleep. One second he was barely awake, adjusting his position to something more comfortable, then immediately after he would fall back into slumber. That's when his brain would shove him back into the fake reality it had concocted.

He was lying in the mud on a forest floor somewhere, as hot rain pelted him from the sky and dripped down his face. He felt sticky. Strange blue flowers surrounded the mud pit, their pollen wafting in the air. He would breath it in and immediately his senses would tingle, like he had to sneeze but was unable to. His arms itched, his palms were sweaty. There was a sudden sharp pain in his abdomen, slowly moving down and curling in his guts. It hurt, it hurt so bad and he would curl up in that wet thick mud hole, clutching the pain.

He had the strangest feeling, somewhere in the back of his mind, that if he could only get Wade, then the mercenary could make it all stop. He needed him desperately. Then for a brief second he imagined he could see the familiar red and black of the Deadpool suit as he pushed his way through the woods. But before he could reach him Peter would wake up enough for the dream to fade, for him to roll over, and for it to start all over again. But each time that pain in his gut got worse and the rain began to feel hot. The tingling the pollen caused was so severe it woke him up before the rest of the dream could pan out for the hundredth time.

This time Peter's heart was racing in his chest as if he had just ran a marathon. Sharp warning tingles rippled at the base of his neck and down his spine. His spider sense was back, and it was on the fritz. Something was wrong, but he didn't have the mind to figure out what. Another zap from his spidey senses, accompanied by a twisting pain in his gut made him sit up in the bed suddenly. Was he sick? For a moment he wondered if he needed to rush to a bathroom somewhere and hurl his guts out, but the sensations in him were alien and strange, he had never felt like this before.

He gripped the edge of his blankets, clenching his fists, hyper aware of everything happening in his body. Warm sweat slowly trickled down his brow and back, even the backs of his knees felt sticky. He was hot and tingly. The strong pains that curled in him began to change. No longer did they feel like muscle spasms or an upset stomach, instead he felt...empty. A deep emptiness began to grow in his lower half, something was missing and it was driving his spider senses mad. He needed something...something to fill that gaping void inside of him.

Immediately his thoughts snapped back to all the things the prince had warned him of and he fell into a panic. Was this a heat? Was he going into heat now!? Peter couldn't hardly keep his thoughts together when that emptiness in him grew, demanding to be his first priority. It sent a ripple of need through him so strong he cried out and wrapped his arms around himself, curling forward. He pressed his hands hard against his lower belly, trying to push on that spot where he so badly needed to be filled.

Instincts started to whisper in the back of his mind, and he knew all too well what he needed to make that pain go away, to stuff that yearning void.

“Wade...” he whimpered quietly, feeling a hot tear brim at his eye. He couldn't do this, he needed the mercenary. He recalled the prince saying that if a heat got bad enough than an Omega would lose their grip on reality and would be desperate enough to accept help from any Alpha that got near them, didn't matter who they were. Peter didn't want that, he only wanted Wade, his Wade.

Another pain rippled through him that lit his spider senses like a fire and he was unable to contain the agonized whine that escaped him. This time his cry was loud enough to escape the curtains around his bed, and within a few short moments the drapes were thrown open and there was alternate Wade, standing there holding the slowly melting candle.

Immediately Peter backed away, pushing himself up against the corner where the bed met the stone wall. He clutched the blankets close as those hot tears finally spilled over and stained his cheeks. His body urged him to beg for help, but he bit his bottom lip hard, keeping the words from spilling out.

“It's ok.” The soldier assured him, raising one hand to show he meant no harm. He set the candle down on a nearby side table, approaching Peter's bed slowly.

“Don't worry,” he began, “You're not in heat yet, I'd be able to smell it if you were.” Peter didn't respond, but something about the soldier being there made his heart rate settle and his spidey senses calm down just enough for him to think clearly again.

“You are very close to it though. From what I can tell you won't have much time before the first wave hits. Now I need you to listen carefully and know that I'm not going to do anything to hurt you, this is all entirely up to you. Do you understand?” He asked and Peter quietly nodded his head.

“Good, now the pills we ordered for you aren't here yet, but I can go get the prince's back up supply if you want to use suppressants. He'll understand and he doesn't need them right now anyways. But you need to know that once you take the suppressant you will have to continue to take one two times daily. Whenever you stop with the pills your heat will be brought on almost immediately. But if you don't want to do that then you can let this happen naturally. It is up to you. Just know, that once the first heat wave starts, not even a suppressant can stop it.” He warned him.

Peter immediately began to say,

“I want the suppressants.” but stopped himself as his rational thinking began to dissect the situation. He had put two and two together not too long ago about the pills. It was obvious they were made from the same flowers he had fallen into the day he had arrived in the alternate dimension, the same flowers in his dream. Sepelo flowers, he remembered Wade calling them. Was it really a coincidence that his spider sense was beginning to return at the exact same time his heat was coming on? Peter was becoming hesitant. What other explanation was there to him losing his powers all of a sudden? If the Sepelo flower was strong enough to suppress a heat, who's to say It couldn't suppress his powers too? The answer seemed obvious, don't take the pills...right?

He didn't get much of an opportunity to think about it further as another wave of deep need coursed through him and he swallowed the whimper that rose in his throat. Images of himself being fucked senseless by some absolute strange Alpha flashed through his head and he trembled in terror.

“The pills.” He gasped out. “I want the pills.”

The soldier gave an understanding nod before grabbing the candle and hurrying out of the room, leaving Peter alone in the dark to endure the pre heat symptoms. Every minute that ticked on felt agonizingly slow as Peter flopped back down onto his pillow, tossing and squirming with discomfort. He wanted relief from the pain, the yearning, the sticky sweaty feeling that clung to his skin. He wanted to rip off all his clothes and stand out in the cool night air. It was maddening.

When Wade finally returned he was carrying a chalice of water, a damp cloth, what looked to be a bread roll and a small pouch similar to the one the prince kept on him at all times. Peter had never been so happy to see the soldier. He immediately reached out to take the pills offered to him, popping one into his mouth without so much as a second thought. He chased it down with the water Wade brought him, and only after taking a few more sips did he feel like he was going to be ok. The effects weren't instant, but the buzz of his spider sense was fading, along with his anxiety.

“Here.” Wade handed him the cold damp cloth as he took the empty chalice from Peter. The hero was quick to cover his face with the coolness of the towel, letting it soak up the sweat that had beaded down his brow. His temperature was already going down and he no longer was tempted to strip down bare. Finally, Wade handed him the bread roll, no doubt something left over from supper.

“Here uh...maybe this will help with the...uhm...empty feeling.” He said shyly, placing it on the covers beside Peter's lap. He took it gratefully, allowing himself a generous sized bite. Although it wasn't the same fullness his body had been craving, it felt good to put something inside him, as odd as that was. He tried not to give it anymore thought and finished the bread roll.

“Thank you.” He gave a soft smile to Wade who was returning with the candle to his own bed.

“Whatever you need.” He replied and blew out the light. The night was peaceful once more.

* * *

“You call that a dusting? You're barely swinging your arms! The tapestry isn't going to beat itself!” The head maid shouted out the hall window and down into the courtyard where the castle tapestries had been taken outside.

“And you!” She spun on her heels pointing an accusing finger at the poor boy attempting to polish the suits of armor lining the hall. “I want to be able to see my reflection when I walk past these! Put your back into it boy!” She demanded before storming off down the corridor.

“Someone change the candles in the sconces! They're practically melted away! Everything must be perfect!” She shouted, making sure everyone in the castle was doing something to help out in preparations for the upcoming ball. Even Peter had been roped into a job and found himself out in the garden picking a bouquet for the dining hall. It was the first time in three days he had been allowed out of Wade's sites. He wasn't alone though.

Peter looked over his shoulder at the Beta guard resembling Ned. He stood lazily down the garden path, eating a peach as he watched the clouds roll by, hardly paying Peter any mind. Although it was very clear Peter wasn't to be unsupervised, the term of supervision was very loose. Peter rolled his eyes as he turned back to the roses he was currently picking, trying his hardest not to get pricked by their tiny thorns.

It had been three days since the prince sent his response letter to the other Kings, and no doubt they had received it sometime this morning. If the allies wanted to make it to the ball they would have to pack up this morning, that's what Wade had told him anyways. It was Peter's understanding that the prince had chosen to have the ball this weekend, hoping that the short notice would deter some of the Kings from attending. Peter was somewhat glad the prince had made this decision, there was already enough for him to worry about without the added pressure of strange Alphas around. He grumbled under his breath, cursing his Parker luck for making his mission far more difficult than it needed to be.

Peter finished with the rose bush, moving further down the path towards bright yellow blossoms that budded on lush bushes near the corner of the garden wall. His mind was on anything but flower gathering and arrangements. He thought back to the chest containing his suit, belt and web shooters. He thought about Wade on his mission and wondered how long it would be until he could see him again. He thought about where in this universe the Reality Stone was located. He thought about how terrifying the beginnings of a heat had been for him the other night and how the suppressants in his pocket were scary in their own way. But, lastly, he pondered how the prince and alternate Wade's relationship had gotten so rough. From what Peter could recall from the prince's story, the two used to be close, almost as close as him and his Wade.

It was obvious that after coming out as an Omega, the prince had distanced himself, no doubt driven by fear of his heat. Peter paused, staring at the dainty yellow blooms in his hands. He could understand that, and not because he too was scared to go into heat (although that was horrifying), but because of his own fears that had burdened him ever since his relationship with Wade began. At what point would his fear of commitment widen that gap between him and Wade? He frowned as he crammed the flowers into the bouquet.

Frustrated by his own self reflection, he decided the arrangement of flowers was big enough and if the head maid didn't like it she could eat his socks. He hurried out of the garden and towards the courtyard, hoping to catch Wade in the stables. However, he didn't quite make it that far. He was half way through the bustling courtyard, Beta guard trailing behind him, when the murmur or workers caught his attention. The rest of the people in the yard all seemed to pause whatever menial task they were doing, looking towards the entrance gates. There, riding an exhausted over run horse, was an even tireder looking man. He slumped forward on his mount, his head hung low as if peering at the ground. His hands were clenched tight in the poor creatures main, holding on for dear life. Blood stained the top of his grey tunic, even his neck and face was crusted in it. His short messy hair had seen better days, leaves and twigs stuck in his black locks. His horse took one more step into the courtyard before stopping abruptly with a fatigued huff, swaying back and forth on his legs.

“Help him down.” A woman broke the stunned silence, causing some people in the crowd to cautiously step forward. All at once the man sat up, eye wide as he peered towards the castle.

“Finally!” He exclaimed, his voice rough with pain. His right eye had been sliced, the source of the blood, but even with the deep gash across his face Peter recognized him.

“Matt.” He muttered under his breath, pushing his way towards the front of the crowd. As if hearing his name whispered in the air the mysterious bloodied man immediately looked down, eye landing on Peter.

“Your majesty!” He exclaimed and he somehow managed to slide off his horse without face planting on the ground. He stood on wobbly feet and pushed his way forward towards Peter.

“Oh thank the heavens.” He muttered with one last breath before practically collapsing onto the confused hero's shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked carefully, trying not to get blood all over the prince's clothes. There was no response and Peter turned toward the Beta guard for help. Between the two of them they were able to carry him out of the courtyard and into the safety of the castle.

They were met in the foyer by Wade and the stressed head maid, who was not too thrilled about the dirt and blood covered man being dragged over the freshly dusted rugs.

“Get that filthy man out of here! Take him to the baths or throw him back outside. Honestly it's like nobody even cares about all the work we've done!” She threw her hands in the air bitterly before turning back to her conversation with Wade, but the soldier was no longer paying her any mind.

“Is that Matt?” He exclaimed, rushing over to the two. “What happened to him?” He shook the mans shoulders in an attempt to wake him, it didn't work.

“I don't know. He just rode up into the courtyard, got off his horse, called me the prince and collapsed on top of me like...five seconds ago!” Peter explained. The Beta guard nodded in agreement.

Wade was quick to take over, pulling the injured man into his own arms, hurrying down the halls. Before Peter knew it he found himself sitting with the soldier on a wooden bench in the hall outside a guest room. The prince and his guards, along with medicine man Banner, were locked inside taking care of Matt's wounds. There had been no word of his condition yet.

Peter leaned against the cold stone wall, bouquet still clutched in his hands. He watched the closed door, waiting and hoping someone would step out with some good news, but minutes rolled by and no one opened. His gaze wondered over to Wade who was leaning forward, chin resting on his hands, brows furrowed as he stared at the same door with nothing but pure frustration. He looked bitter, tense and stressed, all things he hardly ever saw on his own Wade, he hated it. Even the air was tainted with the faintest hint of worry pheromones, tangled in with Wade's scent. Peter's new instincts awakened inside of him, he needed to ease the soldier.

“Worried about Matt? Are you and him good friends?” He asked. Back home Daredevil was more tolerant of Deadpool than many, but Peter wouldn't go as far as to call them friends. Perhaps it was different here. Wade sighed, finally breaking his gaze with the door.

“Not exactly.” He replied. Well, Peter thought, maybe it wasn't that different after all.

“You look very...concerned though.” Peter pointed out. Wade sighed, shaking his head before finally turning to look at Peter.

“Yeah, I guess I am. There's just...a lot going on. A lot on my mind lately.” He shrugged before turning back to glare thoughtfully at the door.

“Do you...want to talk about it?” The hero hoped to get to the root of things, better understanding alternate Wade could potentially help him better understand his and the prince's relationship. Not that he should be invested, but he couldn't help himself.

“I don't know.” Wade shrugged, avoiding eye contact again. Peter frowned, that was nothing like his Wade back home. How could there possibly exist a Wade that didn't say everything that was constantly on his mind 24/7? His Wade back home hardly ever shut up, not that he minded, the mercenary's insistent word vomit was one of the quirks about him that was charming in its own way...depending on his mood. But this silent brooding...this was unacceptable, something had to be off. He tried another tactic, hoping that hearing someone else spill their guts might incline him to do the same.

“Even though I've only been here a few days...I miss home.” He confessed, feeling somewhat victorious when Wade gave him a curious glance. “Don't miss understand, you and prince Peter have been nothing but hospitable to me...it's just...this place is so different from my home and some of the changes are kind of scary. Especially this whole Omega thing.” By now Wade had turned his full attention towards him, listening.

“And...going through all this stuff, trying to deal with the scare of a first heat is hard, especially when I'm alone.” He frowned, his heart aching to be back home with Wade, talking about it out loud did nothing but remind him of how much he missed the mercenary. Still, he continued,

“I know you helped me the best you could but I have someone back home...and I really miss him...” Wade's eyes seemed to widen at that, his curiosity peeked further. “He left to go on a trip just before I traveled here...and I wish that he was here with me now because I know if he was...this would be so much easier. He has this way about him of putting everything into perspective by just being near me. Things that seem huge and horrifying when I think constantly about them seem to shrink and become irrelevant when he's around. I miss him.” He clutched tighter to the bouquet of flowers, staring at the red roses longingly. He couldn't help the sad smile that rested on his lips as he turned to look into alternate Wade's eyes. It stung now, seeing a ghost of his own love trapped in certain features of the soldier.

“The silly thing is you look so much like him that sometimes I can't help but think about him when I look at you...and sometimes...it hurts.” He rested one of his hands over his own heart, wondering if perhaps that bit of information was something he should have kept to himself. The soldier's eyes widened, his mouth opening to speak before he swallowed the words and sharply turned back to stare at the door. Mission failed.

Peter let his head hang in defeat, he had tried, he had shared and Wade was still as mysterious as ever. Giving up, he slipped into a daydream while gazing at the flowers in his hands.

“You look like him too.” Wade's voice was low, so low that Peter hardly realized he had even spoken. He looked up quickly, noticing the worry and concern on Wade's face was replaced with a deep pain.

“What did you say?” Peter hoped he would repeat.

“I said I understand how that feels. You look a lot like my prince.” He stated, the faintest hint of a blush dusting his cheeks. “Too much like him. I know what that pain feels like.” This was it, he could see the cracks in Wade's stubborn shell beginning to form, now it was time to pry.

“Yes but the prince is here. You shouldn't feel that when you look at me, he's literally on the other side of that door.” He knew what the answer to this would be, but he wanted to hear the soldier say it.

“I understand that, clearly, but just because he's there doesn't mean that...” he paused, searching for the words to explain what had been slowly chipping away at his heart for years. “It's like tracking a great stag for many winters. Then you finally find it and have the perfect shot, all you need to do is get a little bit closer and you know your arrow will pierce it. But you cannot get closer because there is a raging river between you and the stag. And all you can do is watch as he slowly walks further and further out of range.” He tried to explain. It took Peter a second to process why in the world he was using a hunting analogy to portray his emotions, but the message got through.

“What happened to put this...metaphorical river between you two? From what the prince told me you seemed to be very close growing up.” Peter added. Wade growled, a frown settling on his face.

“Yes we were, then his heat happened.” He huffed, clearly bitter about the whole thing.

“Surely you're not mad he turned out to be an Omega.” Peter hoped that wasn't the answer.

“No, it isn't that. But after he did he just...distanced himself away from me without any explanation. I always knew deep down that he could get any Alpha he wanted and I guess after he became an Omega he realized that too.” Wade's bitter tone faded as he looked down and traced his finger over one of the many scars on his hand.

“I...don't think that's what he's thinking...quite the opposite actually.” Peter raised a brow at Wade, wondering how he could think he wasn't good enough for the prince. Had his own Wade thought that at one point in time?

“What do you mean?” Wade questioned.

“I mean, I don't think he's thinking about other Alpha's. Actually, from what I've gathered he seems to be scared about being near any Alpha other than you. You saw him go into a panic attack when he got those letters. How could you think he's wanting another Alpha?” Peter pointed out, but Wade was quick to interject.

“He's just scared that if he picks an Alpha they'll take away his pills. He's not scared of me because he knows I would never do that. But I don't think any of the other Alpha's would do that either. Once he meets them he'll realize that and he probably won't be afraid of choosing a mate anymore.” Wade was ever the downer and Peter concluded that if this Wade did have a voice in his head, it was probably only White. Figures.

“I know he's scared about having to go through a heat, but even if he does meet another Alpha that won't take his pills doesn't mean he'll be fine with picking one of them as a mate. Just because your partner says they are ok with something and won't pressure you into something doesn't mean that they don't still want it. The prince knows that even if they wont take his pills they'll still want to help him through a heat deep down. And that pressure of wanting to please your partner, even when it's something you're scared of, is strong. I know...I feel it all the time. And I want to make that commitment, I want to go all the way...but it's scary. I think the prince is feeling that as well.” Peter confessed. Wade looked at him thoughtfully before opening his mouth to speak again, but Peter wasn't done and quickly cut him off.

“Look, there are probably a lot of things about other Alphas that scare the prince. He doesn't know any of the ones coming to see him, he doesn't know if they'll treat him right. But he knows you, and he clearly trusts you very much. I've seen how he smiles at you. And I guarantee that whatever you two had that you think is lost...it's probably still there. Just...be patient and understanding with him. Give him time to come to terms with his fears and help him through them when he asks. Coming out as an Omega was hard for him, and it may take him a while to fully accept that part of himself.” Peter added. He removed a few yellow flowers from the arrangement, coiling their stems together before placing them on Wade's knee.

Quietly the soldier took them in his hand. He gazed at them fondly, delicately lifting them to smell their sweet fragrance. They were calming, and that scent of worry that wafted around him finally dissipated. Peter smiled victoriously. His celebration of progress was short lived when the door across from them abruptly swung open and the prince poked his head into the hall.

“He's awake! Hurry, he says he has something important to say.” He waved for Wade come in, but didn't bother telling Peter to stay in the hall, so he scurried in after them.

Matt was resting in a guest bed similar to the one Peter had been given. He was propped up on a large plush pillow, his right eye covered in wrapping. The blood and mud had been wiped from his face and he appeared to have a change of clothes on him. He gave Peter a puzzled look, then glanced back to the prince.

“Is this who you asked me about?” He asked bluntly, pointing towards Peter.

“Uh...yes...” The prince blushed, forgetting his look alike had followed them into the room.

“Yeah never seen him before.” Matt shrugged.

“Good thing you didn't lose both eyes or you would have never gotten to see him.” Wade commented and the joke screamed typical Deadpool humor so much it was like a slap in Peter's face. The prince gave Wade an unamused look before turning back to Matt.

“You said you came back for something important. Now will you please tell me what's going on and why you couldn't stay undercover as chef in King Pin's kitchen?” The prince asked, he was somewhere between irritated and concerned for his friend.

“He's back! He's returned from the wars! His army won.” Matt exclaimed dramatically.

“Yes, I am very much aware, you informed me of it in your last letters. Surely you didn't forget that.” The prince snorted.

“Yes, but he has turned his sites on York now that his army has finally come out victorious.” Matt added. The room grew quiet. Everyone, the Beta guards and Banner included, held their breath, watching as panic struck the prince and the color began to drain from his face.

“King Rogers was right. He does want to take York for himself.” he gasped. Matt quickly shook his head.

“No you are mistaken. He believes York is too small and not worth the battle for this puny spec of land. Those were his words exactly, I heard him say it as I served his dinner. He's not after York, he's after you! After your father died in the war trying to protect your allies against him, he had heard rumors of the unmated Omega prince that took temporary hold of the throne of York. Now that he has returned and found the rumors to be true he is making plans come take over and force you as his mate!” Matt spat angrily. Wade growled from his place near the foot of the bed, taking an unnoticeable step closer toward the prince. Peter could see the same panicky breathes returning to the prince as he struggled to breathe properly.

“When I heard that I was so angry I tried to poison his dessert! But that didn't work out too well,” Matt continued to blabber on, un aware of the princes internal freak out. “one of the maids saw me do it and ran to tell him. He captured me after realizing I must be a spy and tried to torture information out of me. Don't worry, he didn't break me. I managed to escape with everything except my right eye.” Matt rambled on with his escape story, capturing the attention of Banner, Peter and the guards.

However, the prince was too lost in his own distraught thoughts of turmoil to hear the rest of the spy's daring escape. He took a wobbly step backwards, ready to bolt from the room like before. Instead his back pressed against something sturdy and he felt a warm hand strongly grip his shoulder. The prince opened his eyes, turning around to face Wade, standing quietly behind him. The soldier gave him a comforting smile as he moved his hand from the prince's shoulder to cup his pale cheek. Then he took the small yellow blossoms he had been holding on to and placed them carefully in the prince's shaking hand, allowing him to see them for himself.

“I promised.” He whispered, and he hoped that was all he needed to say to get his point across. It was, and this time the prince didn't hesitate to throw himself into the safety of Wade's arms, silently sobbing as the soldier held him close like he used to all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the week without an update. Finals were crazy and I spent basically every second of my free time working on projects...so I guess I really didn't have any free time. Oh well. But things will continue uninterrupted from now on. Hopefully. 
> 
> So I've got some artwork that I've made for this story. I was thinking of posting it on here, maybe at the last chapter. I'll also post some on my instagram, Wonky_Writer. There is one piece of art that I made that is NSFW though and I don't think I'll be able to post it on my instagram (not the whole thing anyways) Should I start a Patreon for that? Or do y'all think I'll be able to post it on the last chapter here? Also, sorry I haven't been responding to comments, life has been hectic. 
> 
> Tid-Bit. 
> 
> *In a Peter B Parker voice* "Did you know that Seahorses mate for life?" 
> 
> Lol it's true though! But that's just the half of it. 
> 
> Seahorses also love to dance, and spend sometimes up to 8 hours dancing with their potential mate. They swim together for days, trying to sync up their habits before officially mating. They'll curl their tales together and press snout to snout and just float around gently. It's adorable. 
> 
> What happens next was probably what stood out to me the most. The male seahorse is actually the one that carries the young! Like what! He has this pouch that the female puts her eggs in. Then the male will fertilize them there and basically keep them until they are fully developed. He can birth anywhere from 5-2,500 baby seahorses...poor seahorse.


	5. Unforeseen Dangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade comes home to an empty apartment and wonders where his special boy could possibly be. Needless to say he isn't too happy when he finds out where he's gone.

“This is Peter Parker! Please leave a message and I'll be in touch!”

Beeeeep

“This number's voice mail box is currently full. Please try again later.”

* * *

A loud click echoed through the quiet apartment as the front door was unlocked. Wade stepped into the dark living room, his duffel bag sagging off his back lazily. He blinked a few times at the deadness of the apartment, trapped in the still moments of early morning. Almost a week had passed since he left home, and during the whole mission he probably only got five hours of sleep. He was exhausted.

Wade fought off a yawn as he slowly started discarding things on his trek to the bedroom. His keys and bag didn't make it two feet from the door. His mask and gloves were chucked lazily on the sofa. His right boot was left at the beginning of the hall while his left one made it past the bathroom door. His two Katanas were carefully propped up against the end corner of the corridor and he was already starting to wiggle out of the rest of his suit by the time he made it to the bedroom. It was around five in the morning and he was expecting to come home to his precious Petey Pie sleeping soundly under the covers. The bed was empty.

The mercenary frowned at the vacant pillow beside his own, his hopes crushed. More than likely the hero was out on a late patrol, unable to sleep perhaps. He shrugged it off, too exhausted from his travels to give it another thought. He didn't doubt the hero would wake him whenever he got home. With a heavy moan he collapsed onto the bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, asleep by the time he made contact with the mattress.

It was well past noon when he groggily woke from his sleep, the sound of the neighbors bickering in their own room making him stir. He peeked an eye open, he was still alone.

{How dare he not wake us up! We've missed him so much! Where is our baby boy!?} Yellow whined childishly in the confines of Wade's head.

[Oh hush, Peter's way too considerate to wake someone up while they're sleeping. He probably figured we were exhausted after traveling, which we were! Maybe he's in the kitchen?] White suggested, sounding more positive than usual. The prospect of finding Petey in the kitchen, apron tied around his waist as he cooked something delicious for him...

[Hey now I didn't say all that.]

{He really doesn't need to cook anything delicious because he is so delicious himself.} Yellow snickered.

Wade grunted, pushing himself off the warm, inviting, mattress before shimmying into some sweat pants. He drug himself out the bedroom, down the hall and into the oddly quiet kitchen. No one was there. The rest of the apartment was just as empty.

[Ok...where is the little punk?] White growled, bitter from the lack of attention they had received all week. Wade hastily made his way back to the bedroom, searching the drawers and counting each of Peter's suits.

“His classic one is missing.” Wade quickly realized, not finding it in its usual spot under Peter's socks.

{He's still patrolling!? Sometimes I think he loves NY more than us :'( *sob } Yellow pouted.

[Maybe he's off on his own mission? Call him again.] White suggested. Wade was quick to grab his phone and dial up the web slinger. However, the moment it started ringing the bed side table on Peter's side began to buzz. There, resting on top, still charging was Peter's phone.

“Where would he go without his phone?” Wade questioned quietly, worry beginning to set in. How long had it been there? He needed to find him.

[Don't be paranoid. Maybe he just left it by accident. You know how he can be sometimes.] White suggested.

{But he hasn't returned our calls all week! At first I thought he was just pouting because we left him and went on a mission but now...WHAT IF HE'S DEAD SOMEWHERE!!} Yellow immediately jumped to the worst case scenario. Wade quickened his pace, throwing on a shirt and hurrying out of the apartment so fast he left the front door still open. He rushed down the flight of stairs and straight to the apartment mail boxes. That horrible feeling in his gut only got worse when he saw the paper protruding from the slot. A whole weeks worth of junk mail had been left in the box, it was practically overflowing.

“Has he not been here all week?” Wade left the stuffed mail box and rushed back up to the apartment, turning to social media for answers. There were no posts on his Spidey twitter or Insta pages. There was no activity from Peter on Facebook either. Next was the news, no new articles or reports from the Daily Bugle. Even fan accounts hadn't had any new sightings of him swinging around town doing friendly neighborhood things. It was like he had dropped off the grid completely.

Finally, after looking through a weeks worth of old #spiderman posts, he stumbled upon the last known sighting of the hero. It was the day he had left on his S.H.I.E.L.D mission. From the picture it looked like Spidey was sticking to the side of a building while holding a webbed up person beneath him. In the background he could see a blurred red and gold figure flying through the sky, no doubt it was Iron Man.

Wade frowned as he read through the comments. There were dozens of people spewing random facts about what they had heard or seen on that day. Some people talked about red vapor Avengers, others mentioned a black hole in the sky that disappeared after Vision flew inside of it. Of course there was talk about Iron Man, and Spidey catching a man that fell out of the sky. But nobody seemed to know what exactly was going on. From what he could tell, the Avengers had won the fight, so where was Spidey?

Wade opened his DM's, typing a quick message to a mutual before slipping back into his suit and loading up his best guns.

“Yoooo, seeing a lot of throw backs on your page rn. Nothing recent?” It wasn't long before he got a reply.

“Hey! :D Yeah, haven't gotten any good pics of <3 Spidey <3 this week. None of my other mutuals have either :'( Actually, you been kinda quiet too. Don't suppose you've got another Spidey sighting for me again? :D” The account manager responded. Wade frowned, taking the elevator to the first floor.

“Sry. Took a break from the internet for a while. Haven't seen him around town either, was wondering if something happened.” Wade chatted like any other fan page would.

“That's a shame :'( Maybe he's on vacation? I'll let you know if I hear anything.” Wade responded with a quick thumbs up, frustrated by all the dead ends he was coming to. He wanted answers.

He hoped he would find said answers at the Avenger's Headquarters. After all, Spidey was last spotted fighting along side of them, if anybody knew anything, it was them. He didn't bother with protocol by entering he facility like a normal visitor would, no, he scaled the side of the building like the mercenary he was and shimmied his way through a window.

{Peter would be so proud of us.}

No alarm system went off, but he had a feeling at least someone had to know he was there. His suspicions were proven wrong when he stepped into the main hall and almost ran smack into Dr. Strange.

“Mr. Wilson!” Strange exclaimed, looking a little more...strange than usual. Two furry black cat ears poked from his hair, and a fluffy cat like tail swished behind him with irritation. Wade stared at him for a good minute, refusing to speak as he tried to figure out how he had found a costume tail that could move so realistically. Strange stared right back at him, no doubt expecting the mercenary to explain why he was galavanting around the Avenger's Headquarters. And although the good doctor may not have actually been and Avenger himself, he still held that heir of authority about him.

“Why didn't I get an invite to the costume party? I love costumes! That's like...all I wear.” Wade pouted, finally breaking the silence.

{We should have asked him a better question.}

[Yeah like, I don't know, WHERE SPIDEY IS!?] White butted in. Strange seemed somehow more irritated than before. He bared his teeth, revealing two feline fangs where his canines would have been.

“This isn't a...I had to retrieve the stone and this was the...” He seemed to struggle between embarrassment and aggravation as he gestured to the Time Stone in the necklace hanging over his chest. Finally he closed his eyes, raised his arms in defeat and exhaled slowly.

“I don't have time for this. My part has been completed, I am capable of protecting the realm again. Good day Wilson.” He huffed, storming down the hall, his tail swishing behind him as he left.

Wade snuck down the hall in the direction Strange had come from. There was no point in chasing the doctor back down, he didn't look like he was in the best of moods. It took Wade several minutes before he finally stumbled across the man he was looking for, Tony Stark. He was in a large lab, enclosed by glass walls. Surrounding him was a slew of technology and screens, all flashing with numbers and nonsense Wade didn't really understand. Banner was also in the room, bustling around in a stressed mess. Wade entered.

“Heeeyooo tin man!” He announced loudly as the sliding doors granted him access.

“Oh no, what do you want, Deadpool?” Tony growled, sweat beaded down his brow as Wade did a lap around the room, looking at all the fancy tech and poking a few of the touch screens.

“I'm on a man hunt.” He confessed, temporarily distracted by the hologram of a strange planet being projected in a corner of the room.

“Well, unless you're looking for me or Bruce, then you're in the wrong place. Please leave. We have real work to do.” Tony huffed, keeping a sharp eye on the mercenary.

“Be nice Tony.” Bruce scolded, hoping to prevent Tony from starting a bickering war with the mercenary. The last thing they needed was two loose canons firing on all cylinders in the lab. Tony rolled his eyes and turned back to one of the screens.

“Can we help you Wilson?” Bruce gave Wade his attention, knowing that the sooner he dealt with him, the sooner he would leave.

“Hmmm probably. Where is Spidey?” He asked, hearing Tony grumble something under his breath. The Billionaire glanced over at Banner, watching him slowly grow more and more uncomfortable as silence passed between them. He really didn't want to be the one to answer that, there was no telling how Wade would react upon hearing he accepted a mission that sent him to another dimension entirely. Instead he stood there, sweating profusely as he stuttered incomprehensibly. Tony stepped in.

“He's on a mission.” He answered bluntly, not even bothering to look up. Wade turned slowly, gaze going back and forth between Tony, who was refusing to elaborate and make eye contact, and Banner who had turned around and scurried off to another side of the room where he pretended to be busy.

[What are they hiding?]

{Are they lying to us?}

[Or are they just telling us half of it.] The boxes put their detective skills to use. Wade got to the chase.

“Where?” He asked. Banner pretended like he hadn't heard him and picked up a box to carry it out of the room entirely. Tony pointed his finger at the projected planet he had been admiring earlier.

“He's in space!?” Wade exclaimed, pulling out his cell phone to call one of his many connections. He could go to space, he still had a space suit in one of his storage units somewhere.

“He's not in space. He's in another dimension. Calm down.” Tony barked.

{He's where now....}

[He did not just say that.]

The eyes of Wade's mask widened. It wasn't like he had never heard of other dimensions, heck he had even been to a few of them himself. Once he even dragged Peter to a pocket dimension with him, back before they were dating. However, his extensive knowledge on dimensional travel had brought him to understand one thing. It was dangerous.

“What dimension? Who is he with? How long has he been there!?” Wade hurried over to the hologram planet, scanning it for any clues or possible dangers.

“Dimension 1-2-15, and it was a solo mission. He's retrieving our Reality Stone after it was sent there by some guy named the Seller. He's only been gone about a week. Please calm down.” Tony sighed heavily, dealing with Wade was giving him a headache.

“Calm down!? Calm down!? My special boy is out there in some random back water dimension all alone looking for a needle in a hay stack! He's been gone for a week and you expect me to calm down!? I'm in a level 10 freak out session!” Wade yelled. He stomped over towards the computers Tony was surrounded by, unsheathing his Katana.

“Send me there.” He growled, the tone of his voice making it clear there was an unspoken threat attached to that demand.

“I'm not sending you to another dimension to screw up his mission, Wilson!” Tony argued back. Within a second his hand was covered in nano tech, and a blaster was pointed at the mercenary. “Go home.” he commanded. Wade's eyes narrowed as he reached for his other sword, when it came to matters of the heart Wade was prone to be irrational. Well, when it came to most things he was irrational, but love always somehow made him worse.

The two stared daggers at each other, silently daring the other to make the first move. However, they were interrupted as Banner poked his head back into the lab.

“T-there isn't enough power left to send you to that dimension.” he piped up, trying his hardest not to get frightened into going green. “Not to mention, this room acts as a beacon for his travel device and if you two break anything there's a potential it won't be able to bring him back. So, worse case scenario, Spider-Man and the others, are all trapped in their dimensions.” He reasoned.

“So please, don't interfere.” Tony hammered the nail on the head, lowering his hand as if to prove he was the rational one. Wade clenched the handles of Bea and Arthur before exhaling slowly, reluctantly sheathing them both.

“Fine, but if he isn't back soon you're sending me there. I don't care what you need to do to make it happen.” He warned them.

“Wilson, don't worry. He hasn't sent us any destress signals. I'm positive he's doing just fine.” Banner assured him.

“I'm not one to underestimate Spidey,” Wade replied, “but I also know there are always unexpected dangers in alternate universes.” He departed, leaving an ominous aura in the lab.

* * *

There were, in fact, many dangers on Earth 1-2-15, one of which was unpaved roads. The dirt highway was bumpy under the wheels of the wagon, causing the poor passengers inside to sway and wiggle as they traveled along. They had been on the road for over a day and one of the passengers was getting restless.

“Beck, are we almost there?” She whined, leaning against the man's shoulder in a slouched pout. She puffed out her bottom, red painted, lip, as if he controlled how close their destination was and in pitying her could miraculously make them arrive.

“Won't be long now darling.” He grinned at her, tilting up her chin and planting a passionate kiss on her lips to end her sulking. “For a Beta, you are unbelievably alluring.” He whispered to her after they had parted. A sly smile spread across her face and she pressed closer to him in an excited squeal.

“Oh I can't wait for the ball! This is going to be so delicious. You didn't forget the enchanted stone did you?” She asked.

“Of course not,” He chuckled, slipping his hands into his pockets to retrieve a small, red, glowing stone. “How could I forget our gift from the gods?” She marveled at the object held before her, just seeing it made her even more antsy. It really was a miracle how it had literally fallen from the sky and practically into their hands.

“Darling, if you pull this off I'll be so happy!” She sighed, letting her head flop lazily into his lap. She grabbed the hem of his silk green tunic, tracing the gold embroidery with her fingers.

“Don't forget,” she began again, “you promised me if you won the Omega prince's heart, that after you mated him, I would get a chance to play with him too.” She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold the excited smile that threatened to reveal itself.

“Of course my pet.” He cooed. “We'll have lots of fun, the three of us.”

“And, you won't forget me after you have the Omega?” A slight tone of worry laced her words.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” He assured her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. She was unable to control her smile now and quickly sat up. She leaned out of her seat to rummage through a brightly beaded satchel on the carriage floor. Finally, she found what she was looking for, a rose glass bottle filled with pheromone mixed perfume. She spritzed it on her wrists and neck, rubbing it along all the bare places of her skin. Beck watched.

“How does it smell?” She questioned him, leaning back against his shoulder once she was done. Beck pulled her closer, inhaling deeply as a predatory growl rumbled in his chest.

“Like the real deal.” He answered before pulling her completely into his lap. “Say what I told you...” he demanded as he began sucking a spot on her neck.

“My Alpha...” she pretended to whine, unaware it was the prince he envisioned in his arms. While the perfume may have been a formidable place holder, he knew it wouldn't be able to rival having the Omega prince crying his name as the scent of a heat drove his Alpha senses wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others. I usually combine two chapters for you guys (since I wrote them to be so short) but this time I only included one. The story is starting to catch up slowly with where I am currently at and I needed to give myself a decent time buffer with Christmas coming up. So the next chapter might also be small, we'll see. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> (no tidbit today)


	6. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a small glimpse at some of the source of Prince Peter's fears.

“Can I go with you dad? Please please please!?” Young prince Peter begged, hands clasped together as he flashed Tony the biggest puppy dog eyes. He was a bright and happy eight year old, how could Tony possibly say no?

The King sighed with a warm smile, ruffling his sons hair lovingly.

“I don't see why not. You'll get the chance to experience what a meeting with the Dukes is usually like. Run along and tell your mother you're coming with me.” He waved him off, glad his son was showing an interest in the duties of a king. However, it wasn't the business of the meeting with Duke Norman Osborn that had young Peter itching to tag along. No, he was determined to see his young friend, Harry, who usually accompanied the Duke to his trips to the royal palace. It was lonesome in the castle most of the time, and he would take every chance he could get to visit one of his few friends.

The poor prince could hardly sit still on the trip to the Duke's region of York. His father had explained the meaning of the visit the whole way there, but he hadn't heard a word of it, to preoccupied with his own imagination of how fun the visit with Harry would be.

When the carriage came to a stop he practically flew from his seat, leaping to the ground energetically. Harry was standing behind his father at the castle doors and immediately the two ran towards each other. By the time Tony finally pulled himself out of the carriage and onto solid ground, Peter and Harry had taken off into the castle, leaving nothing behind them but dust. Tony shook his head.

“There goes the learning experience I had planned.” He huffed, walking up to meat Osborn.

“Ah let them have their fun. Boys will be boys after all.” The Duke shrugged, guiding the king inside.

Peter and Harry did have great fun, joking, laughing and playing like most children would. However, what was the innocent fun of young children soon turned into a scarring nightmare that branded the mind and haunted Peter forever. It was a game of hide and seek gone bad. Peter should have never agreed to such a game in a castle he was so unfamiliar with. He was seeking, poking his head behind every drape and peering under every table and chair. He was determined to win.

His search led him through the kitchens, under the dining table, around the pillars in the hall and over to the main flight of stairs. He climbed them. On the second floor he passed a few servants who payed him no mind, and his hunt continued. He checked closets and chests, wardrobes and cabinets. Harry was no where to be found. Things were getting more difficult but Peter refused to accept defeat. Perhaps Harry had run off to his bedroom, thinking Peter would be too polite to check in there.

Hah! He had figured him out, he was sure to win after all. Peter rushed to the first bed chamber he saw, pushing the door open triumphantly. Candle light illuminated the windowless room, casting dark shadows in the corners. He snuck further in. This was the perfect place to hide, there were so many good spots. He checked under the bed, no one. In the closet, still no one, behind the lounge chairs, no one. Finally, he came to a tall book case that slanted from the wall ever so slightly.

He almost shrugged it off and left the bedchamber to search another room, but a faint line of orange light seeped through a crack between the bookshelves. Peter stepped closer, his other senses tuning in as excitement pounded his heart.

This was it, he had found it, the perfect hiding spot. A secret room behind the bookshelf. Peter peeked through the small crack where the bookcase hadn't been closed all the way. He couldn't see much, just the far wall of another room, the warm light of flickering candles and the foot end of a bed. But he could hear something, the faintest sound of whimpering. Harry had to be in there. Knowing he had won the game Peter pried his small fingers into the crack, pulling on the bookshelf with all his might. Slowly it rotated towards him, opening up to reveal a secret bedroom.

“Found you!” Peter shouted excitedly as he leapt into the room with confidence. His pride from victory was replaced with horror and he was frozen in place, eyes wide at the sight before him.

“Kill me please.” A woman gasped out, her words making chills run to the base of his spine. It was like a nightmare, she was chained down, unable to move, barely covered by the edge of a blanket. Blood stained the covers beneath her and the skin around her ankles and wrists where she was cuffed. Her hair stuck to her skin with sweat, hardly covering the bruises on her cheeks and mouth. It was like looking at a fleshy skeleton that rasped for air.

“P-please h-help me. He'll be back.” She urged Peter, but he couldn't look away until tears blurred his vision and he could no longer see the grotesque scene before him. He cried, running and screaming to the safety of his father. The rest of the memory was a blur of yelling, guards, and a long trip home. It had been dealt with, but the events from that day had stuck with him for life. The sounds of her desperate plea for help, the color of the blood that puddled beneath her, and the sickeningly sweet rosy scent of a heat that wafted through the air. The world had shown him first hand how it treated Omegas, and he would never forget it.

“Help me...”

The haunted whisper still rang in his mind, it did on days when he had to deal with his fears head on. He did his best to ignore it.

Instead he stared into the mirror with fake bravery plastered on. The face that stared back at him was sad, worried, and clearly distraught. The prince sighed, trying to rub out the dark rings under his eyes as he tried to fix his complexion with the aid of his vanity mirror. He needed to look strong, unshaken and clever in the face of the Alphas that visited. He couldn't let them so plainly see how anxious he was about the whole ball, he couldn't show a weakness.

The prince tried to give a welcoming smile, practicing for the guest's arrival.

“Ugh, it looks too forced!” He exclaimed, leaning against his dresser and sighing. He didn't want to leave his room, hadn't even wanted to leave his bed that morning, but he had to. It had gotten to the point where he realized he was forced to make a decision. He was backed into a corner by his obligations and had no escape. On one hand he had the allies of the Shield wanting to make their alliances between the countries stronger by putting one of their own Alphas on the throne of York. That would be good for York's connections. On the other hand York was in danger of a takeover from the feared King Pin, who had set his sites on the unmated Omega prince. Having an Alpha on the throne would more than likely make him give up on trying to claim Peter. Whichever way he looked at it, alt. Peter knew that having an Alpha was good for his people. It could possibly be a matter of life or death for some of them.

“K-kill me...please..” His mind played the voice back, he blocked it out.

So that was the option that had been presented to him, and he could no longer ignore it. He had pushed it away for as long as possible and now...it was back. The prince groaned miserably, clenching the edge of the dresser. Knowing that he would have to pick somebody made his heart race, and not in the excited fun kind of way. No, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to curl back up under the covers and cry, he wanted to climb out the window and run off over the rocky mountains and never look back. He didn't want to have one of the Alphas he had heard so much about.

...He didn't want to wind up like her...

He smacked his hand down on the top of the dresser, finally turning away from his reflection.

“No!” He barked at himself. It didn't have to be that way. He was clever, surely there was a solution that allowed him to put an Alpha on the throne that didn't involve giving himself away. Maybe...just maybe some of the Alphas the allies brought him would be kind, understanding, gentle and patient like his father was...like Wade was... All he had to do was choose correctly and perhaps they would find it in their hearts to accept the throne without getting the prince. Surely not every Alpha was so controlled by their urges that they would force him into a heat...right?

His doubts began to rise, giving new strength to his fears. His mind flashed images of that poor Omega woman chained down to the bed, forced to let Osborn do what he wanted with her. No one had known Osborn had an Omega at his home, no one knew he had treated her so poorly. No one had even suspected it. He had been under their nose the whole time, coming into their castle, mingling with his family, and all along he had been nothing more than an animal. Peter shivered. How could he truly know what hidden characteristics any of the Alphas visiting his castle had? He couldn't! For his own safety could he honestly trust any of them with the throne? With him?

He was being torn in two different directions, his fears and doubts making him want to run and cower but his moral obligations to his people made him want to stand strong and put them first. He was without direction. He had to get out of his bedroom and away from his swirling thoughts of turmoil. He raced to the bedchamber door, throwing it open and halting immediately in the threshold. There, propped against the frame of the door was a bouquet of flowers, his flowers. The warm yellow blossoms made a tingling warmth envelop his heart and spread through his veins, temporarily pushing his cares away. He stooped to pick them up. There was no doubt in his mind how the flowers came to be at his door. He cast a quick glance to his Beta guars who pretended not to even notice the delicate blooms. This was a message from Wade, ever in tune to the emotional support his prince needed.

He let their sweet scent take him back to a time when things were simpler, and he hadn't a care in the world. When it was just him, Wade, and their small corner of the garden. Deep down he knew he could trust Wade, the Alpha had never changed. He was the same devoted soldier he had loved back then, and despite what his fears told him, he knew a part of that lingered on within his heart. How could he not still feel something for the one person who was capable of lulling his fears and comforting him through panic, even if it wasn't lasting? Maybe he didn't need to decide anything after all. Wade was more than capable of directing the army, he would keep York safe. He had to, he had promised.

The prince gave a warm hum, feeling his stress levels dwindle, everything was going to be alright. He was in good hands. With a tender smile the prince turned to his two Beta guards stationed just outside his door.

“Harry, Ned...go fetch Wade for me. After you've done that why don't you take the day off? You two have been very diligent, you've earned a break.” The two glanced between themselves with confusion, quickly interjecting to the absurd idea.

“B-but...your highness, he's an Alpha and you've always strictly said that no Alpha is...” Ned didn't get to finish.

“I know what I said before, but there is always an exception. I want you to be assured that as long as Wade is around, no harm will become of me. He would never allow it. Now go on.” He shewed them off, closing his bedroom door until his new temporary bodyguard could arrive.

It wasn't long before there was a soft knock at the door and Wade's voice seeped through the wood.

“Petey, you sent for me?” He asked, patiently waiting to hear what the prince may ask of him. Instead he was surprised when the door swung open and there was his Peter before him, smiling warmly. He didn't fail to notice the single yellow blossom pinned to the breast of his tunic, his heart fluttered.

“How are preparations for our guest's arrival going?” The prince asked, seemingly strangely calm about the subject of the ball.

“Everything is coming along smoothly. Their bedrooms have all been prepared and I've stationed a Beta guard on every possible rout to your bed chambers. No need to worry about anyone trying to be sneaky.” Wade answered, trying to pin why exactly there wasn't a guard present at the moment. Sure it wasn't like they hadn't been alone together before, but it wasn't common and there was always someone else close by.

“Good. Is there much left for you to do?” The prince asked again.

“Nothing much but to make sure everyone else is doing their jobs.” He replied. The prince gave a thoughtful hum before stepping out of his room and locking it behind him.

“Well good, that means you're free to be my body guard today. I gave Harry and Ned the day off. They could use a good rest before the ball. I want them to be on their toes.” He huffed, walking quickly down the hall with Wade close on his heels.

“Wha- a-are you sure? I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable.” Wade stammered, trying to hide how elated he was for the prince to finally relax around him.

“Wade, it was never you I was uncomfortable around.” The prince began, pausing to turn and meet his gaze. “I-I hope you can understand that.” He reached out, taking Wade's hand into his own. Peter's heart tightened in his chest as an overwhelming guilt began to weigh on him. He had to look away, and chose to focus on the scars adorning Wade's hand. “I never wanted to be...If things had been different I...” He struggled to say what had been dormant at the back of his mind for years. Wade squeezed his fingers encouragingly.

“It's ok. I understand.” His voice was a low whisper, reassuring and warm. The prince nodded, finally looking up at him again. There were warm tears fighting to drop, but he wouldn't let them.

“I have an important decision to make this weekend. And...and every time I think about it my heart wants to explode and fear overcomes me. I wonder if I'll even be brave enough to do it when the time comes.” Peter confessed. “But...but you're always here and your promise,” he lifted one hand to the flower pinned to his clothes, “you're promise makes me think that just maybe everything will work out. As long as you are here, I know I will have someone on my side.”

That was right, he wasn't like that woman strapped to the bed, alone and helpless. He had a devoted soldier who cared for him, he had Wade. No matter what Alpha tried to come calling, no matter who attacked the kingdom and no matter who he asked to take the throne, Wade would always be there to keep him safe.

For a split second, as he stood there, staring at the soldier ever devoted to him, the thought crossed his mind,

“Why even have a ball at all then? Wade could be my Alpha.” A heated blush immediately began to tint his cheeks. His eyes widened in the brief epiphany and he felt himself drawing closer to the soldier. Wade seemed to be locked in a trance of his own, staring longingly into the prince's chocolate brown eyes. His heart was full, racing in his chest. Hearing how much the prince trusted him, how there was a possibility he still harbored feelings for him, he couldn't help the happy hormones that created a pleasing scent around him. The prince breathed in deeply, his eyes closing as he exhaled, pulling himself even closer.

Peter wanted to rest his head on the taller man's shoulder and burry his face against the crook of his neck and just breathe in his aroma. Oh how he missed it. His senses were beginning to tune in to nothing but the soldier, almost blocking out the world. However, he was unable to ignore the harsh shrill voice of the head made as she came storming down the hall with her best cleaning women in tow.

“You better pray those rooms you two cleaned are spotless. If I find one speck of dust I'll have you do it all again. We can't have important Alphas from other kingdoms judging our beloved prince because neither one of you have ever seen a feather duster in your life!” She scolded, passing the prince and the soldier without even a glance. Peter couldn't fight the snicker that rose out of him, the mood had died, and whatever he had been previously thinking was soon forgotten at the mention of other Alphas. He had a ball to prepare for, and guests to greet.

“Come along Wade,” He let go of the soldier's hand, unaware of how it made the older man's heart sink. “People will be arriving today. It's best to get prepared.”

* * *

A puff of dust wafted into Peter's face as he lifted the old candle off the ancient side table. His eyes watered as a sneeze worked itself up and he was frozen in place until it erupted out of him. He sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand before cleaning down the top of the table. He had never seen so much dust in his life and he immediately counted himself lucky to have a boyfriend who had a kink for occasionally dressing as a made and cleaning the apartment until he came home. Oh the little things he took for granted.

He silently muttered to himself as he moved on to the next piece of furniture. If only he had stayed in bed just a few minutes longer then he wouldn't have run into that fussy head maid in the hallway. What was her deal anyways? He wasn't hired work, he was a guest.

“Well, technically a prisoner, but still...” he thought aloud. At least all the cleaning she had him doing gave him a chance to poke about and search the castle for something he could use to pick the lock to Wade's chest. He really needed to get back to his mission. Although returning the stone was originally the most urgent thing on his list, he was desperately missing Deadpool. Seeing the alternate Wade did nothing but make him miss the mercenary more.

His thoughts didn't drift far before he was brought back to reality as several footmen came rushing into the foyer. Peter turned to watch them curiously. They stationed themselves by the massive wooden doors that led out of the castle. They straightened their clothes and dusted themselves off as they gave each other nervous glances.

“Remember to smile, Reed. We are part of their first impressions here.” One of them reminded another. He nodded in response.

“I heard King Fury is especially critical.” Another added. Peter quickly realized what was happening and grabbed up his dusting rag in haste.

“Are they here? Are the visiting Alphas here!?” He shouted to the footmen, catching their attention.

“Yes! Fury has just been spotted coming up the rode and he brings an eligible Alpha with him. No doubt the others can't be far off.” They answered, causing Peter to dart for the servant stairs hidden behind two pillars. As he neared them he spied the prince, accompanied by Wade, stepping into the foyer and waiting to greet the guests. Neither of them seemed to notice his presence. Which he supposed was a good thing. The Prince had warned him that during the ball Wade would more than likely have too much on his plate to make sure none of the Alphas messed with him either. Having explained the danger it was, he then suggested that Peter keep his distance from the ball, unless of course he was eager to attend the event. He wasn't.

Quickly he hurried up the stairs, pausing momentarily by one of the small slit openings that looked down into the foyer. Curiosity was getting the better of him. The footmen had now opened the door, bowing to greet their guests. In strode a spitting resemblance to Nick Fury, he was so similar that Peter did a double take, had the real S.H.I.E.L.D director actually come to this dimension? No, that would be ridiculous.

Upon closer inspection he found the man's jewel encrusted eye patch was on the opposite eye. He was, in fact, still bald, and sported the same shaped facial hair. His clothes were on the darker side with almost zero trace amounts of color to them, except for the gold band that went around his head. He stepped proudly into the foyer, head held high as he gave a respectful nod to the prince.

“Prince Peter,” He greeted him before turning to gesture towards the entrance behind him.

“This is King Beck. He recently inherited the kingdom of Steria and joined the shield allies.” Fury introduced the man who stepped in behind him. Immediately Peter felt his heart drop into his stomach. That was Beck, Quintin Beck! It hadn't occurred to him that along with alternate versions of his friends and allies would come alternate versions of his enemies. Sure they had mentioned the King Pin...but actually seeing Mysterio, here, and treated like a friend, it sent shivers down his spine. If he was anything like the Mysterio back home, then he was hiding ulterior motives for becoming a shield ally. Peter needed to find a way to warn the prince, but how could he without actually knowing what was going on. He couldn't accuse Beck over a hunch, and his spider senses were still being blocked by the suppressants. He needed to figure Beck out, and fast.

Carefully he watched and listened, trying to keep his senses sharp as Beck slowly stepped ever closer to Wade and the Prince.

“It's such a pleasure to finally meet you.” Beck gave a small bow, reaching his hands out slowly to the prince. Alternate Peter hesitated, feeling his hands tremble as he cautiously allowed the strange Alpha to kiss the back of his hand in a traditional show of reverence. Wade swallowed the low growl that tried to rise in his throat.

From his hiding place on the stairs, Peter's view point was limited, he could however see a young woman who had followed after Beck. Oddly enough, he did not recognize her at all, did he knew her back on his world? She didn't look familiar. She had a warm, somewhat giddy smile plastered onto her face and her eyes were glued to the prince. Who was she? His maid? His friend? Sister? Surely he didn't already have a lover if he was coming to court the prince.

As if on cue, Beck motioned to the young woman, having her step forward. She gave a small curtsey as Beck introduced her.

“This is my sister, Misty. She's an Omega just like yourself.” Beck explained, to which Misty quickly jumped into the prince's personal space and clasped his hands in her own like an excited young girl.

“Oh I'm so excited to finally meet you! I don't know many Omegas, especially ones that are royalty like me! I hope we become good friends.” She cooed. The prince put on his bravest smile, trying to match her enthusiasm.

“I-I hope so too.” he stammered, not realizing how much effort it took to be social. In hopes to get a second to breathe and come to terms with the fact that there was now officially two other Alphas staying in the castle, he quickly said,

“The footmen will show you to your rooms. Do join us for dinner in an hour. We will have much to talk of then. If we are lucky the rest of our guests will have arrived in time to accompany us.” He waved the footmen over, feeling relieved when Fury, Beck and Misty followed them out of the foyer. He could do this.

The moment they were out of sight the prince gave a long exhale as if he had been holding his breath during the whole greeting. He looked down at his palms, seeing them tremble slightly, his nerves were shot. Without giving it much thought he reached out, grasping onto Wade's right hand. He was fine, this was all going to be fine. Wade's presence helped keep him grounded in his whits.

The soldier gave him an encouraging smile as they began to walk out of the foyer. They were, however, stopped as Peter came running up behind them.

“Prince Peter! Wade! Wait a second!” Peter called, catching their attention. The prince immediately pulled his hand away from Wade's, hoping he hadn't seen.

“Peter, ah I was wondering where you had gotten off to.” He smiled, glad to see the other Omega regardless.

“Sorry, that loud woman had me dusting things, but, thats beside the point. I...I think I would like to attend some of the ball.” He explained. The prince smiled widely, Wade, however, was doing his best not to voice his disapproval. How could he possibly keep his eye on two Omegas?

“Oh splendid!” The prince clapped, “Will you be coming to the dinner tonight as well?” He asked.

“No, I don't think so. But, I was wondering if I could perhaps borrow one of your outfits for the main ball? I really only have this that you lent me.” He gestured to the one tunic and pants he had put on time and time again. He wasn't much into fashion but he had to admit it was starting to feel sort of uniform.

“Why of course! Come now, we'll fit you into something grand.” The prince beamed, grabbing both Wade and Peter by the wrist and whisking them away to his chambers. He was grateful for the momentary distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter guys, and it's a day late, ooof, sorry about that. I'm super bad at keeping up with schedules. I'll try to do better guys. After the new year the chapters should be longer again. 
> 
> (no tid-bit again, sorry)


	7. Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More guests arrive, sending the prince into a panic, but surprisingly he is tempted to bond with an Alpha for the first time in his life.

There was a warm thickness that settled in the air of the dining hall. Although most of it was probably due to the hot food fresh from the kitchen, the prince couldn't help but feel like there was a tension coming from some of his guests.

By the time dinner rolled around more guests had arrived. Alpha King, Rogers, was there, and he had brought with him an entourage of people. Along with them was two Alpha twins he had taken under his wing years ago. They were currently joining them for dinner. The prince couldn't help but wonder which one he had intended for him to get to know better. Was it Wanda, the quiet red head who had been batting her lashes at their accompanied footman? Or perhaps Pietro, the taller of the two? His arms were crossed as he glared at Rogers, as if silently cursing him for making him come to the ball. They were both young, more than likely not much older than the prince himself, if not the same age as him. Surely an Alpha with more wisdom on politics would be better suited to keep his kingdom safe. Still, the prince knew he was required to at least make an effort to get to know one of them, if not both.

On the other side of the table sat Fury, who had been engaging Rogers in a long and rather quiet conversation about King Pin's return. King Beck seemed to be partly in on the chatter, occasionally nodding and adding his two cents. Yet, he still somehow managed to turn towards the prince every now and again to compliment him on the castle, or the food, or his clothes. It was tiresome. Beside him sat his sister Misty, directly to the prince's left. She was clearly too pre-occupied with her food to even be bothered with anyone. Peter wondered how she could be so brave and composed in a room full of Alphas. He envied her ability to be unnerved by their presence. He couldn't help the trembles that rode down his spine every time one of the twins so much as glanced in his direction. There was nothing he could do to stop the anxiety that wanted to settle whenever Beck found something to compliment him on and he was left scrambling for a proper response.

Luckily, seated at his right was Matt, who had insisted he come in order to show Fury his matching eye patch. Fury had not been impressed. Peter didn't want to be rude, but he couldn't help but shut himself out, wishing nothing more than to grab his plate and retire to his room for the night.

As Beck turned to smile at him again, Peter found himself avoiding even looking at the man. Instead he cast his sites across to the other side of the room where Wade stood stationed by the door. He leaned against the wall lazily, eyes on the prince the whole time. The moment their gaze met he immediately stood straight, catching on to the distress hidden in his prince's eyes. There was no doubt he was feeling anxious at the table, surrounded by five Alphas, three of which he didn't know. Wade gave him an encouraging thumbs up, mouthing,

“You're doing great.” in hopes to encourage him. It worked...for a while. They had finished the main course and were waiting on dessert when Beck began to lose interest in the conversation with Fury and Rogers. He turned his attention over to the prince, watching him carefully as if analyzing his mannerisms. He made note of how he avoided eye contact with his guests, how the only person he seemed comfortable talking with was the half blinded spy and the waiters. This wouldn't do.

Carefully he leaned toward Misty, giving her a gentle nudge with his elbow. Almost immediately she looked up from her empty wine glass, a knowing smile spreading across her face. She gave herself a moment to reign in her senses and get over the delectable meal she had just devoured before batting her eye lashes and pinching her cheeks.

“I'm so glad I tagged along to visit, your majesty. I'm really looking forward to getting to know another Omega like myself.” She leaned in close in a mock whisper, catching the prince's attention. Once she was certain she had his undivided attention she let a hint of worry seep into her features, pulling her shoulders up close to her ears as she nervously glanced at the Alpha twins across the room.

“I know the point of this ball is for you to meet your Alpha mate, but maybe you can make a friend too?” She asked, smiling kindly at him. The prince could feel his shot nerves beginning to ease as the other Omega spoke with him. So, she was a bit on edge after all, her composure before had all been an act.

“Yes, I would like that. Having your company for friendship may prove to be a comfort for me during this event. Hopefully my presence will help to ease your nerves as well.” He nodded, patting her hand that rested on the table.

“Oh it most definitely would.” She nodded, returning to her wine glass only to remember it was empty. She frowned at it. “My dear brother Beck does his best to make me feel safe. But there is only so much an Alpha can do.” She added, choosing her words carefully.

Peter let his eyes wonder over to the newest Alpha King, contemplating what Misty had just said. Out of all the Alphas at the table, so far he was the one holding a greater understanding of Omegas. From what Misty had let on he was kind and patient with her, helping her feel safe despite her surroundings. He made a mental note of that.

Still, he had to remember that everything was not as cut and dry as it seemed. Duke Norman had been one of his father's best political leaders, but the secrets in his closet were horrors Peter would never forget.

The prince shivered, a chill racing down his spine. Her cracked voice, her broken spirit and cries for death to end her suffering, the blood, the smell, the constraints, it all flooded his mind. His heart rate quickened, pounding in his chest, hammering in his ears. His memory of his own first heat began to mix with the nightmare he had seen at the Osborn castle. He could imagine that same pain, that growing emptiness and need that refused to go and only grew stronger. He didn't want to fathom how torturous it would be to find yourself chained down, unable to move while your body yearned for satisfaction. Then, for it to go too far, to be too much, unable to stop it.

The side doors of the dining room swung open as servants ushered in the trays of dessert. The prince blinked, feeling a drop of sweat slide down the back of his neck. His stomach flopped inside of him and he couldn't bear the thought of food.

“E-excuse me for a moment.” He abruptly stood from his seat at the head of the table, nearly knocking a tray from a waiters hands. “I will be back shortly.” He promised his guests before he all but raced from the room, Wade close on his heels.

A moment of blank silence passed in the dining hall before the other guests grew tired of waiting and turned to their desserts. Beck, however, stood from the table, excusing himself discreetly.

The prince didn't have a place in mind as he hurried off down the hall, he just needed to get out of that dining room and seclude himself somewhere. He darted past a few maids and rushed down a flight of stairs, just letting his feet carry him. Behind him, Wade followed, keeping a big enough distance to give Peter some space. Peter continued down a narrow hall, and at the end found himself outside, facing the entrance to the garden. This was good, maybe some fresh air could help clear the thoughts from his mind. He ventured on.

It had been a while since he had stepped foot in the garden, usually it did nothing but stir up other past memories that he tried to keep under lock and key. But tonight, under the many bright stars blanketed in the midnight sky, with the cool spring breeze softly combing through his hair, tonight those memories were a comfort. It was as if by instinct, his feet carried him back to the far corner, to those yellow blooming bushes. All that time spent hidden away from the world with Wade, in their secret spot. It was such a pleasant contrast to the dark evils he had stumbled upon in Norman's secret place. Back then he didn't have to worry about what Alpha he was going to pick, who he would mate, who would help him rule the country. He had decided already, Wade was his Alpha. But then it all had to change.

Hot tears brimmed at his eyes as he yearned over the simplicity of his childhood. He missed his foolish bravery, he missed not worrying about heats, he missed his parents, he missed the moments with Wade. A sob escaped him and he quickly brought his hands up to cover his face. Wade, who had been keeping his distance, couldn't stand to see his prince in distress any longer and quickly stepped up behind him, making his presence known.

“It'll be alright, just get it all out.” He calmly assured him, placing a hand on Peter's trembling shoulder. Peter turned around, tears streaking down his rosy cheeks.

“Wade.” He whimpered, rushing forward and wrapping his arms tight around the soldier. Why couldn't things be as simple as before? Why did he have to be an Omega? He let the tears flow as he buried his face in Wade's tunic, sobbing as he snapped under pressure.

Wade could feel his heart being wrenched in his chest, imagining what could be upsetting his prince. His pheromones mingled with his scent, cluing Wade in to the fear and sorrow he was experiencing.

“Oh my poor prince.” The soldier cooed, rubbing circled along Peter's back with one hand and cupping the back of his head with the other. “You are so brave in front of all those other Alphas.” Wade assured him.

“A-a-am no-ot.” Peter sobbed. “I-I can't choose one of them Wade.” he began to spill his guts, “And if I don't choose then King Pin will...when he hears that...” He paused another moment, catching his breath before crying, “I don't want to be mated and bonded by the King Pin, Wade. I don't want to be his prize Omega, captive and trapped and forced into heats. I-I don't want to be forced to pick another Alpha just to keep me safe from him. I'll...I'll feel like I owe them. I don't want to wind up like her, Wade...I can't I...I..” His words died out as he caught Wade's scent, growing ever stronger. It brought him a glimmer of comfort and he lifted his head, letting it rest on the soldier's shoulder. He pressed against the crook of Wade's neck, right above his scent gland, and breathed.

A small shiver raced across Wade's spine as he felt his prince's breath warm against his neck, right over his bonding spot. However, his thoughts couldn't focus on how the prince was pressed against him and breathing in his scent, all he could focus on was what Peter had said.

“My prince, my precious Petey,” Wade began in a whisper right by Peter's ear, “Have you forgotten what I promised you? I won't let anyone lay a finger on you, whether it be King Pin or one of the Alphas who attend the ball. You are so brave, and you are so strong and I know you can get through this weekend and then they will all leave. You said it yourself, you don't have to pick one of them and you needn't worry about King Pin. I am here.” he reminded him, turning his head just enough to plant a soft kiss on the prince's cheek.

Peter could feel his heart rate calming as Wade waved his worries away. In all the commotion and excitement of the ball it was easy for him to get swept away and forget that as long as he was with Wade, he was perfectly safe. He didn't need to pick anyone at the ball...he already had an Alpha to protect him.

“Thank you Wade.” Peter whispered before pressing his lips against the bonding spot on Wade's neck, fighting the instincts in him to bite down and let Wade bond him right there in the garden.

It was like a zap of electricity connected between them when he touched the place over his glands. His heart fluttered in his chest, realizing that this was the first time he had ever felt the urge to bond. He didn't know what to think of it, how dare his instincts tempt him to do something he had feared for years? And yet, he couldn't pull himself away.

He pressed another kiss, and then another to that tempting spot, all the while picturing himself sinking his teeth into Wade's skin, marking him as his own. His own neck felt cold, yearning for the warmth of Wade's mouth against him. He began to wonder why he couldn't bond with Wade. It wasn't the same as mating, there were no heats involved. But forming a bond...that could possibly open the gates to something more that Peter wasn't prepared for.

Wade's breath hitched in his throat the moment he felt Peter's lips press against that spot. Then he had done it again, and again and Wade was all but trembling as he fought off his primal instincts that told him this was an invitation to bond the Omega. He knew his Peter, he knew he was showing his gratitude and had never wished to bond with anyone ever since he had come out as Omega. Still, he couldn't help but feel that perhaps there was a deeper meaning to those lips that caressed his bonding spot with delicate kisses.

His heart was beginning to race in his chest, a warmth spreading through him. Carefully he reached over, cupping both of Peter's cheeks in his hands, pulling his head away from his neck slowly and looking him in the eye. He could feel the heat that rested on his cheeks and new he was more than likely blushing a deep red. Still, he did his best to keep his composure.

“I think perhaps it is time you returned to the dinner? They will begin to wonder if you are avoiding them.” Wade teased, giving him a kind smile as he brushed his thumbs over the damp spots on his cheeks where the tears had been. He leaned in, planting a chaste kiss on the prince's forehead, fighting the urge to press his own lips against Peter's bonding spot. That would have been too much for himself and he worried he wouldn't be able to keep his teeth from sinking into that porcelain skin.

“You are right.” The prince grinned, stepping out of Wade's arms. “Thank you.” He kept his hand in Wade's walking close beside him until they neared the dining hall. His heart felt full and all the panicked thoughts in his brain had been replaced with the remembrance of Wade's scent, his warmth, and the flustered blush that stained his cheeks.

* * *

The moment the dinner had began, Peter had left the security of alternate Wade's bedroom. If he was going to do some digging on Beck and the mysterious girl accompanying him, now was the time to do it. Although the dining hall was on another floor than the bed chambers, he couldn't help but feel like he needed to sneak down the halls and stick to the shadows. The few servants that went about their business, passing him in the corridor, didn't pay him any mind as he let himself in to the guest bedrooms.

It didn't prove as difficult as he had thought to find which room belonged to who. There was an eye patch on the dresser of the first room, no doubt belonging to Fury. The second room had a vanity with perfume and jewelry, but it reeked of Alpha scent. Through the process of elimination he found himself in what he assumed had to be Misty's room. It was small but elegant, smelling strongly like Omega. Peter didn't waste any time and quickly began rummaging about for anything that stuck out to him as a red flag. Maybe a weapon hidden under the pillows, or a bottle of poison hidden in her dresser. There was nothing. Still, he was determined to be thorough. He moved towards her vanity, finding that the Omega scent only grew more potent, it was almost as if she was standing right in front of him just letting off pheromones.

Peter quickly began to rummage through the clutter of things crammed on the vanity surface. He didn't want to risk the possibility of her scent lingering on his clothes. He was getting discouraged upon finding nothing out of the ordinary. Finally he reached for the vanity drawer, a wave of that strong Omega smell flying into his face when he opened it. He coughed, feeling attacked by the scent. Upon looking down he saw only two items in the drawer. There was a small bottle of perfume with the cap off, small drops leaking from the top and staining the drawer inside. Curious, Peter picked it up and gave it a quick whiff, immediately pinning it as the source of the smell wafting around the room. Why on earth would she want something so potent? Disgusted, he placed it back in the drawer and grabbed the second item, a small lacy pink pouch with a draw string. Inside Peter was disappointed to find those all too familiar blue pills, suppressants.

“That's odd.” He thought aloud, wondering why the pills were tucked away in the drawer and not with Misty. He looked down to the small brown pouch tied to his own belt. He knew the prince wouldn't be caught dead without his pills, perhaps Misty wasn't as concerned about her heat as the prince was.

“To each their own I guess.” He shrugged, putting the pouch back and giving up on finding anything suspicious in her bedroom. Surely he would find something in Beck's room. There was no way he wasn't up to something. He slipped out of Misty's chambers and back into the hall. The last two guest rooms were at the opposite end of the corridor, past the prince's sleeping quarters. He began to make his way there, barely getting beyond the prince's bedroom before he heard footsteps drawing close behind him and heard someone call,

“Your majesty.” Peter paused, recognizing the sound of Beck's voice. His cover had been blown, he hadn't wanted Mysterio to know of his existence in the castle, that made things so much more complicated. Maybe he could pretend he hadn't heard him and hide in the prince's bedroom. “Your majesty wait!” Beck called after him again as he reached for the prince's door knob. It was too late, Beck had definitely seen him.

Peter turned around, trying his hardest not to look like he was suspicious of the Alpha king, he couldn't let him catch on. Otherwise whatever plans he was hiding, he would most likely be sure to hide them better. Instead he watched Beck's face carefully, waiting for the realization to hit him that he was not in fact talking with the prince, but rather a more muscular, less kept, look alike of him. The realization never came. Instead he continued,

“I came up here to stretch my legs, I'm guessing you had a similar idea.” He smiled before adding, “You know what they say, great minds think alike.” Peter gave him a curious look, raising his brow. How could Beck not realize he wasn't talking to the prince? Deciding to use this to his advantage, Peter played along.

“Oh yes, my poor legs were just getting a bit cramped at that dining table. I figured I would walk to my room, freshen up and then return.” He fibbed, hoping he sounded enough like his alternate self to really sell it.

“A doll like you, with such natural beauty, there really isn't anything to freshen up.” Beck complimented before stepping close and into Peter's personal bubble. At this distance Peter could smell a weak scent that drifted from him. He couldn't quite pin what pheromone he was smelling, but whatever it was made him feel like prey. His natural musk had a lace of citrus and acidity to it, it was sharp...too sharp. Peter tried to take a step back and felt himself press against the cold stone wall of the castle, trapped between that and the Alpha that leaned ever closer to him.

“Oh, uh, how kind of you to say.” He responded, reminding himself that if he was going to pass for the prince then he had to keep his manners about him as well. No quips, no lashing back.

“It is the truth though. However, I couldn't help but notice you seemed a tad uncomfortable at the table tonight. Of course, that is to be expected with so many strange Alphas in the room. I know my dear little Misty gets the same way. Whenever she feels anxious about them I just remind her that I am here for her, and with me she is safe.” He paused as if selecting his next words carefully.

“I just want you to know, that you are also safe with me. You may not know me very well yet, but I am one of your allies, prince Peter.” He took Peter's hand in his own and pressed a respectful kiss against the back of it. Peter felt disgust rattle his spine and make his fingers feel clammy. He didn't care how sweet Beck's words sounded, he couldn't help but suspect that they were ingenue, masking whatever plot he was hatching.

“Oh that...brings me such relief to hear.” Peter ground out, finding it impossibly hard to keep a well mannered smile on his face. His teeth gritted together behind his upturned lips. He couldn't stand this.

“And you don't need to worry about the twins Rogers brought along, I'll be keeping an eye on them. I'm sure he means well by bringing them to the ball, but they are young and have a bit more they need to learn about the royal life. I can only hope they wont be any trouble.” He sighed, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder and giving it a firm squeeze.

Of course Beck would do anything he can to make the other's look bad. He just had to be the hero all the time, always in the lime light. Sure the twins did seem a bit quiet and unpredictable, but Peter knew that back home Wanda and Pietro were heroes too. Still, he had to play along.

“Oh I do hope they don't try anything. I wouldn't want to have to send them home early.” Peter could feel his resolve to stay in character slipping away. It was much harder to hide your true feelings without a mask to cover your expressions, his face was dying to grimace.

“I won't let it come to that. I will do my very best to make sure everything runs smoothly for you.” He finally pulled his hand away, as if satisfied with the show he had put on.

“Thank you, I'll be back down to the dining hall in just a bit.” Peter smiled, waving as Beck nodded and turned to leave. Peter heaved a sigh, glad the Alpha had walked off, he wasn't sure what he would do if Beck would actually watch to see if he would go into the prince's bedroom. Without a key his cover may have been blown. Not knowing if Beck would pop back up to try and flatter him with his words again, Peter didn't risk getting caught snooping in the Alpha's room. Instead he snuck back to his bed in Wade's chambers, trying to pick the lock of his chest with a hair pen he had taken from Misty's room. Try as he might it wouldn't unlock and he was beginning to feel more and more desperate. He needed his stuff back, he needed to find the stone, he needed to make sure this worlds version of Mysterio didn't do anything to harm the prince, and he needed to get back to his own Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes start back Tuesday, hmph. We're getting somewhat close to the end here (I told my Beta reader the same thing when I gave her this chapter months ago and she constantly picks on me for having yet to write the end. But no worries, I am very close. ) 
> 
> Would you guys have pinned the Maximoff twins as Alphas? Also who here has heard of Misty in the comics? Yes she is a real Marvel character, I just tweaked the way I described her hair a bit for this.


	8. Due To The Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince does his best to survive the ball while our Peter attempts to figure out what Beck is up to.

A clammer of voices clouded the room, filling the castle with a life it hadn't seen in years. Guests of high class had practically flooded into the palace gates the moment they were opened. The great hall was packed with elegantly clad ladies and tastefully dressed men. It was almost too much for Wade to keep up with. He stood at his post, on a small platform in the middle of the room, surveying the whole event. The prince had planned to stay on the platform as well, seated at his small table, enjoying the view from his safe personal bubble. However, Misty had convinced him to stroll around the room, partake in the finger foods, converse with the guests, and to Wade's displeasure, dance with a few of the Alphas.

He felt like he hardly got a moment to even speak with Peter after what had happened between them in the garden. After he had returned to the dinner the previous night, King Thor had arrived with his Alpha brother, Loki, and an Alpha warrior named Valkyrie. Not intimidating at all. Then, this morning, T'challa had rode in with his Beta sister Shuri and his moody Alpha cousin who's name Wade had yet to learn.

He grumbled to himself, trying to keep tabs on all the other Alphas was proving to be difficult, especially with his beloved prince being dragged all around the grand hall by Misty. He spotted him across the room, standing near the musicians as Misty batted her lashes at Thor. He wanted to leave his post so bad, to march over there and hover behind his Petey like a shadow. But he had a job, and he couldn't watch out for potential danger from a hidden corner in the room where the music was so loud he wouldn't even be able to hear himself think. So he stayed in place. Letting his gaze wander the room, but always find its way back to Peter.

The prince tried to put on his bravest face, his forced smile beginning to hurt his cheeks. His hand was clamped around his chalice of wine, no doubt it was warm now, he had hardly even taken a sip. Misty, on the other hand, had downed several glasses and was stumbling around with her fourth one. He really should have stopped her after her second. Still, her beaming smile and go lucky attitude was helping to calm his nerves a little and distract from all the eyes following him around the hall.

He had been terrified, up all the night before, imagining what horrible things would happen at the ball, but so far, it had all gone accordingly. Most of the Alphas the kings had brought along didn't even seem interested in him, not in the way he had expected anyways. They were all just eager to make friends, none of them forcing themselves into his space. Well, all except one.

“You and Misty are having a pleasant time I see.” A voice snuck up behind him, breath tickling the back of his neck. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around to find Beck grinning behind him. A bit of wine spilled from his cup, staining his tunic.

“Oh dear, I didn't mean to startle you like that. I thought you wouldn't be able to hear me over the music and figured I should lean in close. Here, I'll walk you to your room and you can change.” Beck offered his elbow for Peter to take.

“No, it's alright. A tiny stain never killed anyone.” He could feel his smile starting to tire, how much longer would he have to stay at the ball before he could retreat to his room without it being considered rude?

“Aw princey, but your whole ensemble has been ruined!” Misty leaned in, resting her head on Peter's shoulder as her eyes drooped. Her glass was empty. She batted her lashes at him before pinching the stain and giving it a small tug.

“Let us go and pick you a new tunic. I'd love to marvel at your wardrobe, I'm sure it's every Omega's dream.” She suggested before staring at her own dress in disdain. “Maybe I'll even try one of your tunics on.” She then laughed at her words, as if the thought of her trouncing around in a tunic was the wildest thing she had heard of.

“Dear Misty,” Peter chuckled, giving her a gentle nudge off his shoulder, “I dare say you wouldn't make it up the steps out of the Hall, never mind the stair case to the bedchambers.” He chuckled, trying to turn her down politely. “Tomorrow, once your whits have returned to you, I promise to let you take a peek at my wardrobe.”

“Fine.” She huffed and finally leaned back to herself. As much as he enjoyed her company, Peter hoped she would have the sense to ask Beck to take her to her room soon, lest she pass out in a corner of the hall somewhere. However, before he could suggest it to the lingering Alpha, their conversation of three was interrupted. Thor came striding over, laughing hardily and slapping his brother on the back at some joke Valkyrie had said. When they neared the prince Thor wiped a joyful tear from his eye and turned to Peter with a grin.

“So, young prince, this is quite a party you have thrown together. Have you talked with anyone of your liking? I doubt it will be hard to find a suitable Alpha in such a packed hall.” He fished into the pockets of his red and gold robes before retrieving a hand crafted wooden box and presenting it to the prince. “But that is all in your time I suppose. Perhaps it would be more fun to just enjoy the night? I myself will be over at the banquet table if you are interested in a discussion of politics. Oh, and we brought you this. Azgardian jewelry, forged from our finest metals.” He placed the heavy box in Peter's palm before adding, “Thank you again, the food has been delicious.”

Peter hardly got the chance to thank him in return before he was approached by Rogers and the twins. Their speech was similar, presenting him with a gift at the end. Even T'challa and his cousin had brought him a token from their home land. By the time all the Alpha's had approached him, Peter had to set his chalice down, his arms full of various gifts. He turned to ask Beck or Misty to help carry the presents, but they had both disappeared.

Peter began to feel a bit overwhelmed, arms overflowing with stuff. The music was growing louder, the hall was packed and cramped, Misty was no longer there to distract him. He was finally getting a moment to view the event for himself, and he felt trapped. There was a crowd of guests between him and the nearest exits, other Alphas from the town were there, silently watching him. He could hear the music shift, and immediately people began to make way in the hall in order to dance. And just like that, the waiting Alphas made their move, slowly pushing towards him, all wanting to be the first to ask him to dance, all wanting their chance. Peter no longer felt safe, he felt alone and cornered, away from his friends, his Beta guards, and from Wade.

Hands clutching the boxes of gifts tightly, Peter finally spotted Wade, standing on the platform in the middle of the room, unmoving, watching, silent. He bit his bottom lip, growing more anxious by the second until finally Wade's gaze landed on him and they made eye contact across the room.

“Help.” Peter quickly mouthed, hoping there was enough desperation showing on his face for Wade to come to the rescue. Within a second the soldier had left his post and was pushing his way through the crowd towards him. The other Alphas were closing in, one even getting close enough to reach out towards him. Peter moved then, feelings his feet taking him in the direction he hoped Wade was. Time seemed to be drawing to a stand still, seconds feeling like hours before a lady in front of him stepped out of his path, revealing Wade on the opposite side of her. Relief hit Peter like a truck and he hurried into Wade's personal bubble.

“I need some air. Take me away from here.” Peter ordered, to which Wade nodded. He took the gifts from Peter, handing them off to a passing servant to be delivered to the prince's bedchambers. Then he grasped Peter's hand in his own and began to guide him through the crowd and out of the great hall. He knew no one would dare follow them, the scent Wade was letting off clearly stated, “Back off!” To any Alpha who dared to trail them. He had promised his prince that he would keep him safe. There was nothing that he wanted more than to assure Peter that with him, he was always out of harms way. He wanted to ease his jittery nerves, calm his anxiety and fight off his fears, he wanted him to be happy.

Wade brought him to a quiet balcony off the main corridor leading from the grand hall. The warm spring breeze gently pushed Peter's acorn curls away from his face, and made the sounds of the ball seem distant behind him. The sky above them was open to the heavens, stars speckling the darkness with white light. Finally, he could breathe. Peter took in a deep breath, letting his eyes close as he leaned against the stone railing.

“Thank you Wade.” Peter sighed, feeling his cares slip away with the wind. He leaned his arms onto the railing, letting his head rest in his folded arms. Slowly he turned just enough to get a good view of Wade who stood close to his side. He gave him a once over, taking in every inch of him from the tip of his metal armored boots to the top of his buzzed hair. Each scar called to Peter, and his fingers tingled, yearning to reach out and trace every single one while Wade told him in great detail how he had gotten them. He loved those stories, imagining Wade as he fought and brandished his sword made his stomach warm and his legs quiver.

Wade had his eyes closed, trying his best to focus on the faintest scent of honey and blossoms that the wind occasionally whipped his way. It wasn't often that the prince was content enough for his scent to reflect that, and Wade missed it. It brought him back to warm summer days hidden in the shade of the yellow flowered bushed of the garden. He fought the urge in his muscles to step over to Peter, hug him from behind and burry his nose into his hair, breathing him in.

They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't catch the faintest movement of a shadow as it snuck down the corridor and blended in with the drapes.

“Wade,” Peter broke the silence, and the soldier reluctantly opened his eyes, staring down at his prince. “I cannot wait for the ball to be over tonight. They will all leave day after tomorrow I hear.”

“Is that so?” Wade grunted, giving Peter a half smile. “Then it seems as if you've gotten through the worst of it. You've danced, you've talked and mingled. I don't think they'd mind if you turned in for the evening. Surely your cooperation tonight will have the allies of shield off your tail for a few good years.” Wade reasoned, taking a step closer to lean against the rail.

“Hmmmm,” Peter hummed in agreement as he slowly slid closer to Wade, keeping hardly an inch between them. “Well good. After tonight I am positive I'll never take an Alpha.” He huffed, furrowing his brows. He paused for a moment, feeling a sinking sensation in his own heart. Slowly he glanced up at Wade, seeing how his smile had faded and he had adverted his eyes to look out into the darkness settled over the land.

“Never...” Wade muttered, repeating what Peter had stated.

“Well...” Peter grew quiet again, a lump rising in his throat as his cheeks began to burn. He swallowed that feeling in his chest before letting his head tilt over to rest on Wade's arm. Timidly he stroked the back of the soldiers' hand with his finger, tracing a faded scar. “Not...not any of them anyways.”

He couldn't look up, couldn't risk letting Wade see the deep blush that stained his cheeks. Couldn't chance him looking into his eyes and knowing everything he was feeling and how his heart was practically racing out of his chest.

“Maybe not never.” He had thought to himself, as he looked down to the corner of the garden. He remembered how it felt to have Wade's arms wrapped around him, remembered what it was like to kiss his bonding spot, to breathe in his scent like he was breathing in the soldier, to feel his warmth radiating around him. He remembered what it was like, as a child, to imagine a future with the Alpha by his side. He...missed it.

“If...things had been different...” He whispered, looking up with longing. If he hadn't had been an Omega, then maybe he could be happy, maybe the thought of an Alpha in his bed wouldn't scare him senseless. He wouldn't have a heat, he wouldn't be a trinket of pleasure.

“Stop.” Wade interrupted him, placing his hand over Peter's and gripping it tightly. “You don't need to do that... It only makes things harder.” Peter could hear the pain in his voice, it jerked at his heart and made him regret everything. His body screamed for him to give in, to exclaim how wrong and dumb he had been for letting his fears consume his whole life, for letting them prevent him from moving on, for keeping him caged. He yearned to reach out and hold the soldier close, sobbing for forgiveness over broken promises and things that could have been. Instead he fought his instincts and urges and turned from the balcony.

“You are right. I think I should call it a night. Escort me to my room?” He didn't wait for Wade's dutiful answer, and turned to leave, knowing Wade would see him to his chambers safely, then leave, ending the questions on what could have been.

* * *

“Beck!” Misty called to the Alpha as she shoved her way through the thick crowd of people. She stepped across the dance floor, pushing past dancers as they spun together in unison. She spied her “brother” near the platform in the center where the prince had been earlier in the evening. He ignored her calls, searching the crowd for Peter.

“Beck! You dope, don't ignore me!” Misty grumbled as she finally made her way to his side. She huffed and panted, having just run from the main corridor.

“After we were so rudely interrupted by that talking beard, I stepped away to get a drink and when I turn around you were both gone.” He scowled at her. “That was quite a scene you were putting on back there. I'm surprised he can stand to be around you. You better not ruin this, now where is he?”

“He's not here. He's heading to his bedchambers right now. You need to do something.” She grabbed the collar of his robe, pulling him down closer to whisper into his ear. “The plan is going to fall apart. I just overheard him telling another Alpha that he didn't plan on wedding anyone from the gala. That includes you.” She hissed. Beck furrowed his brows, a growl erupting from him.

“He told this to _another_ Alpha? Who!?” He barked back loudly, but nobody in the crowd seemed to pay them any mind.

“That one guard, the one who's been standing up there during the whole ball. There's something going on between them, I can tell. He trusts him too much. If your plan is going to work, you need to get that other Alpha out of here.” She informed him.

“Tomorrow then, remember what we discussed. I will think of something to deal with the soldier. In the mean time, perhaps it is best I sweeten things up for the prince one last time.” He reached into the collar of his tunic, pulling out a long golden chain. At the end was that sparkling red stone he had grown so dependent on. Misty grinned, watching as he hurried out of the grand hall.

Meanwhile, watching from a small balcony overlooking the hall, Peter sat, keeping himself in the shadows. He had been surveying the ball for a while, listening, waiting, eyes trailing Quinten Beck the whole time. He hadn't found anything in his room, but there had to be something he was missing. Without his spidey sense he was forced to depend on his own common sense and observations to find any potential danger and it was proving to be more difficult than he had planned.

“Oh, I was wondering where you had snuck off to.” Peter startled as the door to the balcony creaked open and Matt stepped through, a surprised expression on his face. He was carrying a tray of finger foods he had stollen from the great hall, cramming them into his mouth. “Haven't seen you at the ball this whole time, I thought maybe you were keeping your distance from all the Alphas.” He muttered, his words hard to hear through the food in his mouth.

Peter shook his head, unable to hold back the light hearted smile that came to his face.

“No, just one Alpha.” Peter explained, he didn't get the chance to continue before Matt interrupted.

“King Beck, right?” He narrowed his one eye, the other still bandaged and healing.

“Right! How did you...do you know something about him?” Peter stood, grabbing a snack off Matt's tray, munching on it as he listened.

“No.” He shrugged, cramming another piece of food in his mouth. Peter frowned,

“You know for a second there I was really hoping you had something.” He grumbled, sitting back down on the balcony, feeling his hope fading away. Why had he even agreed to go on this mission? He should have made Tony or Hulk go instead, surely they were much better suited to a universe like this. No doubt Hulk would have been a strong uncontrollable Alpha, tearing up everything in his path until he found the stone. And it didn't matter what Tony was, with the suit he was basically a god in this realm.

“He's still weird though...especially his sister.” Matt continued, oblivious to Peter's inward moping. “Now, I'm just a Beta so I could be wrong...but something is off about her scent. Usually its really hard for me to pick up on Alpha or Omega scent, and when I do its faint and I don't react to it like they do...but with her...its so strong I feel like it's attacking me and plucking all the hairs out of my nasal cavity.” He grumbled. “I've never smelled a scent that strong before. Makes me want to sneeze just thinking about it.”

Peter immediately snapped out of his pity party.

“Yes! Well I mean I haven't gotten close to her but I...” he paused leaning in closer. “Keep this a secret...but I may or may not have snuck into their rooms during the dinner the other night.” He blushed sheepishly.

“Same. I checked all their rooms a few minutes ago. Felt like I should reward myself for being so diligent.” He held the tray up to show off his prize. “Didn't find anything though, well...except for about a dozen knives in Lokis' room and a smelly bottle of perfume in Misty's.” Matt shrugged.

“That's exactly what I found. It was so strong I could smell it from across the room.” Peter grunted, grabbing another treat from the tray.

“See, what I don't understand is why an Omega would want to spray themselves with a perfume that smells so much like Omega scent. You would think she would try and cover that scent up, not wanting to attract Alphas.” Matt noted and Peter nodded in agreement, although he still found himself trying to understand the whole Alpha/Omega dynamic.

They both quietly watched Misty as she pushed her way across the dance floor and toward Beck, pulling him down to whisper in his ear.

“Oh, my dear brother,” Matt began to voice her over, raising his pitch an octave. “Don't I smell lovely?” Peter snorted, amused by Matt's antics. The spy continued.

“Of course sister. You smell like a million fierce roses choking my windpipe with their thorns.”

“Well why wont any of the other Alphas even glance at me!?” He pretended to whine.

“Love is blind, they just haven't seen you yet.” Matt laughed at his own joke, watching as Beck suddenly departed from his sister. Peter kept his eye on him, watching as he reached into his tunic and pulled out the...

“The stone!! He has the Infinity Stone!” Peter exclaimed, jumping to his feet quickly.

“The what now?” Matt questioned, not catching on.

“Just...never mind. He's bad news, I'm sure of it now. I'll prove it, just you wait.” And with that he raced from the balcony, flew down the hall and towards the stairs. If he hurried maybe he could catch Beck before he snuck off to wherever he was going.

Peter made it down to the main corridor just in time to see Beck disappearing around the bend towards the main stairs.

“Why are there so many passages in this castle!” Peter whined, forcing his legs to take him down the hall. If only he had his super spider energy back then this would be a breeze.

Luckily, he was able to catch up, coming up behind Beck about half way up the stairs. He had to think of something, why would the prince stop to talk with the Alpha king alone on the stairs? Maybe if he just cleared his throat and pretended he wasn't paying attention then he could...Peter's thoughts blurred as he felt his foot narrowly miss the landing where the stairs changed direction. The one tread he had been standing on was oddly longer than the others, messing up his rhythm completely. His balance failed him as his foot missed the stair and he stumbled forward, yelling in surprise. His hand flew out to grab the wall for balance, but instead was caught in Beck's grasp, the Alpha having turned around just in time to catch him.

“My prince!” Beck exclaimed, taking a step down to grab Peter's other arm as well, stilling him against the wall. “Are you ok? I was told by the servants that you had gone off to bed.” He sounded concerned, but Peter refused to fall for his charms.

“Oh uh...I had! But I got incredibly thirsty and thought I would run down to the kitchen for a drink. I didn't want to disturb any of the servants, since they are all busy in the grand hall.” He fibbed. “I, I guess I am more tired than I thought. I didn't even see you on the stairs.” He blinked up at Beck in mock embarrassment.

“Yes and you nearly toppled down them. Should I carry you to your chambers?” He asked, placing a strong grip on Peter's shoulder, slowly pulling him closer.

“Oh no you needn't worry yourself with that. I'm wide awake now, thanks to the scare.” He paused, placing his hand on Beck's chest and trying his hardest not to cringe. Instead he focused completely on the red stone glistening in the candle light lining the stairwell. There was no doubt in his mind, that was the Reality stone, and he had to get his hands on it...somehow.

“Oh...what a beautiful necklace.” He pretended to admire the piece of jewelry hanging around Beck's neck. Maybe if he played his cards right the Alpha might just give it to him willingly. Beck grinned, his whole aura changing. Immediately Peter caught a whiff of his Alpha scent, strong, alluring and seductive. Beck was attempting to set a mood, the game had started.

“You like it? It's funny really. I was hoping to show this to you tonight before the ball ended. I know all the other Alphas brought you gifts from their countries, and I had yet to present mine. Although, this isn't quite it.” He held the stone up in his palm, admiring it. “You see, this has been passed through my family for generations. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother, who gave it to my father who in turn gave it to my mother on their wedding night. After I was born she gave it to me, in hopes that I would keep up the tradition and give it to whoever I chose to wed.” He weaved a deception, skillfully recalling fond memories that had never transpired.

“Oh how sweet. I'm sure whoever you give it to will be very lucky.” Peter added, realizing where Beck was going with this. The King smiled, holding the stone up close to Peter's eyes, looking back and forth between the two.

“You know,” he began, his voice low like a whisper. “The red goes beautifully with your complexion...I wouldn't mind seeing you...covered in it.” He added, tracing the side of Peter's cheek with his thumb, before moving it down to his neck and pressing his thumb against the spot over Peter's scent gland.

A shiver ran down the hero's spine and he was one hundred percent positive that if his spider sense had been working, they would have been screaming at him to run. This man was dangerous. And for a split second Peter realized how stupid he had been, following the Alpha up alone, to a dark corner of the stairwell where no one could see or hear them. His heart began to race in his chest, without his powers Beck could easily over power him. No wonder the prince never went anywhere without a guard of some kind.

Peter could practically hear his heart pounding in his chest, the Alpha's scent clouding his head and nearly suffocating him. He could feel something in him beginning to stir and he knew it was time to take another suppressant. He needed to talk his way out of this.

“Hmmm, we'll have to see about that.” He winked, hoping that a flirtatious tease would catch Beck off guard. It seemed to work and Peter was able to slip out of Beck's arms as he stood there, eyes wide in disbelief. “Now I must return to my chambers for the night.” He stated as he began to make his way up the stairs again. Then, with one last idea, Peter turned, giving Beck a wink and blowing him a quick kiss to further stun him into stillness, assuring he could escape back to the safety of Wade's room.

Quickly he scrambled up the stairs. He raced down the hall of the upper floor and b-lined it directly for Wade's chambers. He wasted no time in yanking the door closed and locking it tight behind him.

“Oh god, oh god, that was so awful!” He freaked, rushing to throw open the window and stick his head out into the fresh night air. He took in deep gulps, trying to wash the memory of Beck's overwhelming Alpha scent out of his head. His body had tried to react to it and that made things a million times worse, knowing that without the suppressants he more than likely would have acted on those instincts.

Remembering the blue pills, Peter quickly pulled the small pouch off his belt, opening it to retrieve one of them. He held it in his palm, looking at it for a moment. Then...he stopped, glance going over to the chest at the foot of Wade's bed that he had been desperately trying to break into. But now...now he had everything he needed. The stone was here in the castle, as was his suit and the belt that could take him back home. All he needed now was the power to bust open the chest and the strength to forcefully take the stone from Beck. He clutched a fist around the small pill. It was time, he couldn't wait any longer. He reminded himself that there was a whole other planet waiting for him in another universe, and even if his heat did come on, it wouldn't last once he was home...right? And what if it did? Wade was there, his Wade.

Thoughts of the mercenary was the last push he needed and Peter immediately faced the window, hurling that pill out into the darkness of the night. He emptied the rest of the pouch into his hand before throwing them all away. They could no longer hold him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I didn't cover much of what was going on at the ball, and I'm sorry for that. However, we will see a bit more of some of the guests, and the drama is just beginning.


	9. Don't Rock the Boat, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the guests' last day visiting in York, and the prince can't wait for it to be over. However, with the disappearance of a certain Omega, and a certain Alpha looking to lengthen his stay, things won't be going swimmingly.

By the time the ball had ended, and the guests had all gone off to their rooms, and the locals headed home, it was well past midnight. Wade trudged up the stairs, the last one to turn in. Only after everything had been settled and he knew there would be no hiccups did he feel like he could get some rest. The castle was quiet, most of the servants had given up on getting things cleaned before morning. Wade didn't blame them, the grand hall was a disaster.

He wondered if his Peter had been able to fall asleep, no doubt the stress from the evening was hard to overcome. He yawned loudly upon spying his own bedroom door.

“At last.” He sighed, turning the nob quietly, doing his best not to disturb Parker who was more than likely already asleep in bed. He stepped into the room, surprised to see there were still candles lit, melted, almost down to nothing on a few of the side tables. Curious he quickly glanced over to the guest bed in the corner. The curtains were drawn, the bed was empty.

Scratching his head Wade stepped over to the neatly made bed, feeling the covers. They were cold, no one had been there for a while. Immediately his mind began to wonder where in the world the other Omega had gotten off to. Then it occurred to him that he hadn't seen Parker at the ball at all, even though he had asked the prince to borrow some of his clothes, claiming he was intending to attend. Suspicion began to build inside of him. Maybe he had been a spy after all, and took the distraction of the ball as an opportunity to put a scheme into action. Wade frowned, furrowing his brows and charging right back into the hall. He needed to warn Peter, needed to check on him and make sure he was still ok. As he neared the prince's bedchambers he passed the doors of the all the other guest's bedrooms.

Knowing there were so many other Alphas staying so close to his prince put him on edge. He was amazed he had been able to keep tabs on them all and make sure nothing happened to the Omega. Wade paused in the hall, another thought passing into his head. Was it possible that Parker actually wasn't a spy, that maybe...maybe something horrible had happened. He had been so occupied with watching Peter, that he hadn't once thought about Parker's safety during the whole duration of the ball. Sure he had warned him that he was going to be busy, but the least he could have done was occasionally glance around to see if he was there. Some random Alpha could have snatched him up and he wouldn't even have known!

Dread set in and he quickened his pace, reaching the prince's door and knocking on it urgently. The single guard who had been stationed outside the bed chamber woke with a start, having fallen asleep at his post. He gave Wade a quizzical look but didn't question him, too exhausted to bother.

“Peter? Peter wake up. It's Wade. This is important.” Wade whispered as loudly as possible through the door, knocking repeatedly until he heard an irritated groan from within the room. He waited a moment or two, listening as the prince fumbled out of bed and his feet could be heard smacking across the cold floor.

“What's wrong?” He heard him yawn as the deadbolt in the door was turned and he pulled it open. His eyes were half open, his hair ruffled up, Wade couldn't help but think he looked cute. The prince leaned his head against the door frame, yawning again.

“Parker is missing. Now I don't want to alarm you but I thought you should know that...” He didn't get to finish. Peter's eyes shot open in shock and he quickly stood up straight.

“He's missing!? What...what do you mean? You don't think he was...that an Alpha...” He couldn't get the words out and Wade nodded slowly.

“It's definitely a possibility. But I'm going to check around the castle, make sure he didn't drink too much at the ball and fall asleep in a corner somewhere.” He hoped that's all that had happened.

“You've got to find him Wade, before someone else does!” Peter exclaimed, those haunting nightmares of that poor Omega woman tied down popped into his head, he could only pray the same thing wasn't about to happen to his look alike that he had grown so fond of.

“I'll look for him immediately. Don't worry. You get some sleep and make sure you spend one more moment of quality time with the Alpha guests tomorrow before they all go on their way. Keep things simple and this'll all be over and done with.” He sighed, bidding the prince goodnight before hurrying back down the hall to search for the missing Omega.

Wade scoured the castle well after the sun had risen. At first he had raced through the castle, frantically looking for any sign of him. Once that had proved to be unsuccessful he started over, making sure to check secret passageways, storage closets, and even the dungeons.

With every moment that passed both Wade and the Prince grew more and more concerned. Their speculations on where Parker had gone or what had happened to him only grew grimmer. However, the prince wasn't able to stick around and help Wade search for his look alike. Instead he found himself standing in his bedroom entertaining Misty like he had promised.

“Is that really what you're going to wear today?” She asked him. She sat in a lush velvet arm chair, positioned toward his closet door. Peter had just given her a small tour of his closet and was hoping that would be enough to appease her. Apparently not.

“What do you mean? What's wrong with it?” Peter glanced down at his simple but elegant tunic he had selected for the day. It was a pale blue garment with red stitching along the hem. Granted, it wasn't nearly as decorated or fine as the outfits he had worn to the ball or to the dinner, but it was still up to his standards.

“Well I mean it's not bad.” She shrugged then stood to walk closer so she could better examine the article of clothing. “But it's just so...bland, compared to what the Alphas have seen you in so far.” She pinched the fabric in her fingers as if testing its quality. Then she continued her critique.

“The neck line is at an awkward length, making jewelry difficult to wear with it. The shade of the tunic doesn't quite match the color of the stones in the crown you've selected either. Although the red stitching is a nice touch, it's not...dainty enough. I'm sure it's a comfortable wear, but is comfort really what you should be aiming for today? It's the last day the Alphas will be here, you should really aim to impress.” She stated before letting herself into his closet. She chittered to herself while flipping through the many garments he had in his collection. Finally, she pulled out a long white tunic, completed with gold trim.

“This!” She exclaimed, holding the silk piece up triumphantly. “Oh my gosh the Alphas would just swoon!” She shoved the clothing into his arms, coaxing him into the closet to change.

“A-are you sure? I've only ever worn this one once. I...I felt like it was a bit revealing.” He stammered, surprised at her choice for him. Surely she understood his want to show the least amount of himself possible to any Alphas. But she was insistent.

“At least try it on for me to see! It looks so beautiful!” She encouraged, and Peter sighed, giving in to her demands.

“Ok I'll try it on but that doesn't mean I'm going to wear it to the picnic.” He caved, shutting the door to the closet behind him. Misty sat in the chair a few moments longer, listening quietly until she was positive Peter was stating to disrobe. Then, she stood, eyes darting around the room in a time sensitive search. She tiptoed to his dresser, carefully opening each drawer, cautious not to leave the contents in a mess. Upon not finding what she was looking for she moved across the room to a bookshelf, opening the small boxes lined on it. She frowned, knowing her window of opportunity was closing.

Quickly she moved on to the bedside table, spying a small drawer located on it. She didn't hesitate to slide it open, a triumphant smile spreading over her lips when she found what she was looking for. Resting inside was a small brown pouch, identical to the one the prince carried around on his belt. She undid the draw string, satisfied with her search when she spied the small blue orbs resting in the bag. Not wasting another moment she pulled the pink frilly pouch off of her own belt. She had to do this quickly.

“This is just as revealing as I remember it.” Peter called through the door. “You ready?” He then asked.

“Oh uh, did you make sure to switch your crown to something that matches it? I want to see it as a whole ensemble.” Misty called back, hoping to buy herself some more time. Peter rolled his eyes, turning to the small vanity in the closet where his other gold bands sat. He took the blue in crested one off his head, replacing it with white diamonds.

“Ok I've picked one. I'm coming out now though. If you want to see me in jewelry too then you'll have to pick it out.” He informed her as he swung the closet doors open. He spied her across the room, sitting on the edge of his bed with her chin in her hand. A bright smile spread across her face and she immediately hopped up, exclaiming with much enthusiasm how lovely the outfit was, successfully distracting him from the half open side table drawer.

“Oh this is just so breathtaking on you.” She sighed happily. “I'm so jealous of your figure.”

“My figure!?” He exclaimed before breaking into a chuckle.

“I'm serious. You should wear this to the outing today. You look stunning.” She insured him. Peter couldn't help but fidget nervously under his gaze. His shoulders felt naked out in the open, his neck was vulnerable without the high collar he was used to. He wasn't even sure why he had kept this particular outfit to begin with.

“You flatter me Misty, but...I'm not used to such...freeing attire.” He tried to state it nicely. “And...with all those Alphas around I would feel so...so...bare and unprotected.” His hand snuck up to cover the bonding place on his neck, as if shielding it just at the thought of an Alpha laying eyes upon his unmarked neck.

“Really? I think this outfit makes you look bold! Daring! With all those high collars and long sleeves it's like your'e trying to hide behind all your clothes and I think that just makes the Alphas more eager to see you out of them.” She shrugged, shocking Peter with her words. She gestured down to her low scoop neck line which revealed a little too much cleavage than what Peter thought appropriate for an outing with Alphas. “I find that Alphas stare at me more when I'm covered up, like they're trying to imagine what I look like under all this lace and silk. But, if I bare just enough, with one look they seem satisfied.” She shrugged. “You should try it. I know you noticed all those eyes on you at the ball. I'm sure about half the Alphas there were undressing you in their heads.” She continued.

A shudder ran down Peter's spine and he immediately wanted to throw a robe over himself. Maybe even a hat and veil.

“Misty, I don't know how you find the guts to do and say such things. I could never.” He sighed. “Aren't you scared at all? What happens when the wrong Alpha lays eyes on you and you wind up...well what if they decided to...” His brain flashed back images of that Omega, completely bared to the world, she had nothing to hide behind.

“I'm not worried about anything like that. Beck is so protective, he wouldn't let anything happen to me. I know one day I'll find myself a nice Alpha just like him. Whatever Omega he marries will be lucky to be mated and bonded to him.” She nodded assuredly. Peter wanted to snort at the thought, but refrained himself in order to spare Misty's feelings.

“Hah,” he scoffed in his head. There wasn't anything Beck could do to protect him that Wade couldn't do ten times better. He doubted Beck had even wielded a sword in his life. He turned back to his closet.

“Well, I should change back. If we take any longer the rest of the party will be waiting on the boat for us.” Peter stated, hoping to end the conversation there. However, Misty was more stubborn than he had anticipated. She raced over and clung to his arm, pleading for him to change his mind. She wore her biggest pout, blinking up at him hopefully.

“Oh, we are already late. Let's not make them wait any longer, Peter. You look so lovely and it would be a real shame to hide all this away from the world. I know you said you were insecure about it but how are you ever going to overcome that fear if you don't put yourself out there a live a little? It's just a little bit of neck and shoulder. It can't possibly bring any harm to you.” She batted her lashes and did her best to persuade him. It wasn't that he had come to agree with her, or that she had even wore him down, but Peter could feel himself bending to her pressure. What would she think if he shook her off and just said no? He didn't want to wound her feelings, she was the only Omega he had left now that Parker was missing.

Sighing heavily Peter finally gave in.

“Ok fine...just this once.” He patted her shoulder as she cheered with glee. She linked her elbow with his and the two made their way from the bedroom and down out of the castle. They were escorted by Peter's Beta guards to the outskirt of the garden where a sparkling lake rested on the castle grounds. Peter had been right, the rest of the guests were already boarded in their small paddle boats, broken off into pairs.

Thor appeared to be asleep in the bottom of his boat, hat pulled up over his head while Valkyrie sat with the oars. Loki was also in their boat, but his nose was buried in a book, uninterested in the other guests. Shuri had jumped into the small vessel with the Alpha twins, eager for the ride. Her brother had been forced to take their cousin home after he refused to stay another day, but she insisted on visiting longer. Matt had also tagged along, which was a relief to Peter, and he immediately started making his way towards his friend. However, Misty refused to let him go and instead tugged him in the direction of her brother's vessel.

“Come ride with me Peter! Beck can do all the rowing for us and we can just relax on the water.” She insisted, and Peter was forced to watch with disdain as his Beta guards got into the boat with Matt, leaving him alone with Misty and her Alpha brother. He gulped.

“Good morning your majesty.” Beck greeted him with a warm smile and gestured to the open seats across from himself. “You look as radiant as ever.” Peter was already regretting wearing the revealing tunic and was doing his best to fight a blush of embarrassment that threatened to stain his cheeks.

“Let's not sit here all day throwing compliments around. I'm sure the rest of my guests are getting hungry.” He tried to brush off Beck's words by changing the subject. Beck didn't seem to care.

“Hmm, yes I am rather hungry myself.” He licked his bottom lip subtly, staring intensely at Peter. Another shutter traveled down his spine as he practically felt Beck's eyes staring at the bare bonding mark on his exposed neck. No doubt the Alpha was imagining himself sinking his teeth into his soft, untouched skin. Hungry indeed.

For a split second Peter contemplated if it would be incredibly rude for him to get off the boat and demand to switch places with one of his guards. No doubt it would cause some sort of a scene, but at this point he hardly cared. He'd do anything to get away from Beck's flirtatious words and roaming eyes. If only Wade had been present, with just one look he knew the soldier would understand the distress he was feeling and find a way to discreetly get him out of the uncomfortable situation. He hoped he found Parker soon.

Before Peter could give another thought to making a quick escape onto another boat, Beck pushed off with the oars and his chance of escape had passed. The other Alphas (and Matt) followed, and soon the whole party was rowing further from the castle and towards their picnic destination.

Peter tried to distract himself, hoping to look lost in thought to discourage the Alpha from speaking with him. He watched his reflection in the water, the birds flying over head, the warm breeze catching the branches of a willow that hung lazily over the lake's edge. Occasionally he pretended to be listening to Misty as she yammered on about what food the cooks had packed them for their outing.

“Just got to get through today.” Peter reminded himself, then everything would go back to normal. Soon he could return back to the comfort of his castle, surrounded by his Beta guards, his friends, Wade, and hopefully Parker. “Everything will be just fine.” He assured himself. “I can do this.”

“The lake here is very breathtaking.” Beck butted in, breaking his train of thought. Peter had no choice but to make eye contact and give the Alpha his attention. He couldn't be rude, no matter how badly he wanted to curl up in the corner of the boat and hide his face with the picnic basket.

“Ah yes, it is a lovely feature of the castle grounds.” Peter nodded in agreement.

“It reminds me a bit of our lake back at home. We have a lovely walking path along the bank, I like to go there to unwind after a long days work. We truly do have a magnificent gardener, don't we Misty?” He questioned his sister who eagerly nodded in agreement.

“Our gardens back home are so pretty. You would love them.” She leaned against Peter. “I would love for you to come and visit us some time. I could show you my wardrobe and Beck could tour you around the castle grounds.” she batted her lashes at him as if expecting him to accept the offer immediately.

“Uh... yes, maybe one day I can visit your home. It would be nice to see you again. I'm sure i'll miss having another Omega around after you have gone.” Peter smiled kindly to her, refusing to direct his answer at Beck. He didn't notice the determined look that crossed the Alpha's face when he turned away.

Their short journey on the boats came to an end as they neared a shady meadow on the banks. Blankets and chairs had been set out already by some of the castle workers and Peter imagined that if he had been here under any other circumstance then he would have found the outing sort of...romantic. The moment the boats touched land, King Thor was wide awake. Why he had even tagged along in the first place was a mystery to Peter.

“Ah, it is time for lunch!” He exclaimed as he leapt onto land and grabbed the picnic basket from his dingy.

“Come on everyone, let us feast and be merry!” He exclaimed enthusiastically, waving for the others to follow and join him in the grass. Peter stepped off the boat as soon as Beck brought it into land. He hurried towards his Beta guards who were helping Matt set up for the meal. However, he was intercepted by Misty yet again. Ever persistent and pushy.

“Can't we eat together as well? Come sit with me and my brother!” Her invitation sounding more like a demand.

“As much as I would enjoy that, I really shouldn't be ignoring the rest of the guests. It is everyone's last day here, I must mingle with them.” He finally put his foot down, surely she would understand.

“Oh that's alright. I'll just come sit with you then. That way you can still talk with the other Alphas. I promise not to get in your way.” She beamed, rushing over to her brother to grab her meal from the basket, leaving him to sit with King Thor and his company. However, before she could run off, Beck caught her by the arm, pulling her in close.

“Don't forget.” He hissed at her, to which she smacked his shoulder and replied,

“I haven't forgotten, I'm waiting for the perfect opportunity.” And with that she hurried back to Peter to join him, Matt and the guards.

The lunch itself went great, at least, that's what Peter thought. Sitting between the safety of his Beta guards, and with Matt nearby, Peter felt his comfort beginning to return. He found himself able to hold a conversation with the twins and even Loki without once thinking about how much he would rather be in the confines of his bedroom. They ate, they drank and joked with each other. Thor had fallen asleep in the shade, Shuri had taken to fishing at the waters edge with a pole she had snuck onto the boat.

It was surprisingly nice and Peter wondered why he had ever fretted about the outing at all. He was talking with Matt when he felt a familiar tingle rise up his spine before spreading to the tips of his fingers. The effects of his suppressants were wearing off. Unfazed by it he reached into the pouch on his belt, popping another pill, just like clock work. It was then that things at the lunching began to go south.

“Oh, I'm glad I saw you take your suppressant.” Misty spoke up, grabbing his attention. “That reminds me, it's about time I took one as well.” She reached toward her gold trim sash, grabbing at a place close to her hip. Upon getting nothing but a handful of her dress, she looked down at her belt with frustration. That soon turned to panic.

“Ah...it's...it's not there.” Her voice quivered and she quickly stood, looking around the blanket and behind the basket.

“What's not there?” Matt asked, curious about her frantic behavior.

“My lace pouch! I put it on my belt this morning. My suppressants are in there, I need them now!” The alarm in her voice alerted the rest of the party and soon everyone had gathered around to see what the female Omega was upset about.

“Don't fret Misty, everything will be alright. I will help you look. Perhaps you just dropped it around here somewhere.” Peter assured her. His heart went out to her as he saw panicked tears beginning to brim at her eyes. He knew how horrified he would be if he couldn't find his pills. The thought of losing them made him grab the pouch on his belt, as if double checking they were still in place.

The company searched the small picnic area, digging through the baskets and lifting up all the blankets. Still, her pouch of pills was nowhere to be found.

“Misty, check our boat. Perhaps you knocked it from your belt when you climbed in.” Beck suggested to which she immediately raced down to the waters edge. The group watched as she climbed back into the boat and rummaged through it. They were all facing the water, hoping to see her stand up triumphantly with the pink lace pouch clutched in her hand. What they didn't see was Beck, standing off behind them all. He pulled the necklace out from his tunic, holding the red stone in his grip. He focused his mind on the lake, before all at once raising his fist into the air.

Peter watched in shock as the water on the lake all at once began to move. It was as if the tide had suddenly awoke and sucked the boats off the land.

“Misty look out!” He called as a red shimmer rippled over the growing waves. He watched with fear as she sat up in the boat, shouting when it began to rock back and forth wildly.

“Someone get her out of there!” Peter yelled and immediately the Beta guards rushed towards the rough waters. They didn't get out past their knees before a large wave swelled, seemingly out of nowhere, and capsized Misty's boat completely. She was sent tumbling into the waves, sputtering and splashing. The guards hurried towards her, wading through the rough waters.

“Hurry, get her onto land!” Peter and Matt shouted as the others rushed down to the bank in order to help drag her out. Strangely, the lake itself seemed to calm, the waves died down and the boats drifted back into shore.

Misty was hauled from the water, coughing and wailing, make up smeared across her face. Her clothes were soaked, dragging behind her like a heavy weight. Her hair was drenched, undone and tangled around her face. But what had Peter pitying her the most was the empty pink lace bag she was clutching onto.

“I...I...I spilled them into the lake!” She sobbed, covering her face with her hands. Her flowery sweet scent was gone and Peter figured the fear of losing her suppressants had killed it. His heart went out to her and he grabbed her hands in his own.

“Don't fret Misty. I won't let anything happen to you. Here, take mine.” He undid the pouch off his belt, placing his suppressants into her hands. “Take them. You won't go into heat.” He assured her.

“But...but...what about you?” She wiped the tears from her eyes, holding the pouch close to her chest.

“I just took one so I will be alright for a few hours. I just got a new backup from doctor Bruce, back at the castle. You keep those and don't worry about it any longer. Try not to lose them though. It would take Bruce several days to make more.” he warned her.

“Oh thank you Peter! I...I would hug you but...” She looked down at her dripping clothes, they were completely ruined. Beck neared them, grabbing up one of the picnic blankets before draping it over her shoulders.

“Perhaps it would be best if we returned to the castle? We should all rest up and pack before our journey home tomorrow.” Thor spoke up, finally joining the group that huddled around the drenched Omega. The others agreed, even Beck, and the company gathered their things and returned to the boats.

Despite the ride there and the incident with Misty, Peter imagined the lunch outing had gone wonderfully. His mind had prepared him for a world of discomfort, imagining the Alphas crowded around him, not even giving him room to breath. But that hadn't been the case at all. In fact, he dared to admit that he enjoyed most of his time out, despite the uncomfortable clothes he had worn. And while the other Alphas had respected him, keeping their distance and their eyes to themselves, Beck had managed to make him feel as bare as ever. He noticed his gaze constantly roaming his body, lingering on places like his mouth, or his bonding spot. It made him shiver just remembering it.

Upon returning to his room he was quick to change out of the revealing tunic and into something more concealing. His collar was high around his neck, his sleeves long, and he even dared to layer the tunics, feeling safe beneath the fabric.

“That's enough excitement for one day.” He sighed to himself before flopping down on his bed, wishing the hours would slip by quickly. His eyes drifted closed as he laid in a warm spot where the sun light snuck through the window and shone on his covers. In those few moments, away from the other Alphas, alone in his safe place, he was content.

A soft knock on his bedroom door pulled him from that quiet place in his mind and he reluctantly got up to answer. Before he even reached the door he knew who was there. He could smell him, that familiar scent seeping through the cracks under the door. He paused, taking a deep breath. Something was wrong. The pheromones mixed in Wade's scent were not the happy and protective ones he had grown to find comfort in. He was distressed, tired, anxious.

Carefully Peter opened the door, finding a distraught Wade standing there. His head was hung low as if ashamed to even meet the eyes of the prince. His shoulders were drooped, his fists clenched. Peter's heart broke, he knew what this was about.

“I...couldn't find him.” Wade muttered. It had been his job, to keep Parker safe, to make sure nothing happened to him. He had failed.

“You searched the castle grounds?” Peter's voice was small, trying not let his worry show through. Wade nodded.

“Every corner, passage way and closet.” He stated.

“And the gardens?”

“Three times.”

Peter could feel his heart sinking to his gut. Something awful must have happened, someone must have taken him. At this very moment he could be...he could...

“I found these.” Wade dug through his pocket before pulling out the small pouch he had given the other Omega. It was empty. “It was under my bedroom window. I found some of the pills covered in dirt.” He explained.

“Wade...” Peter was beginning to feel sick. “We need to find him before...” thoughts of his look alike at the mercy of some brute Alpha made him shutter. He wouldn't wish that on his worst enemy.

“I know. I won't stop looking.” Wade assured him, finally looking up at his prince. His eyes were tired. He had been searching all night and all day. “I came to tell you that I'm riding into town. Maybe someone there will have heard or seen of him.” Wade explained.

“Please bring him back safe.” Peter reached out, grabbing Wade's hand before he turned to leave. “Wade...I don't...I want you to know I don't think this is your fault.” He whispered, earning a sad look from the soldier.

“But it is...If I had just been-maybe if I had...” Peter cut him off.

“There is nothing you could have done. He chose to be out during the ball, that is not your fault. You kept your promise to me, you were keeping me safe. How could you have possibly watched over us both? Whatever may happen, just know, I don't blame you for any of it.” It was all Wade could do but nod until the prince finally let his hand go and they parted ways once more.

The prince closed his bedroom door, the anxiety of wondering what had happened to Parker was upsetting. He could feel his body reacting to it, a fear pheromone mixing with his scent. He needed to rest, to get it out of his mind and let Wade handle it. Quickly he went to his bedside drawer, pulling his back up suppressants out. He popped one into his mouth before retreating to the safety of his bed once again.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set behind the forest, casting dark shadows over the castle. Peter peeked over the edge of the garden wall, watching as Wade rode off towards the town over the hill. He finally let out a deep sigh, feeling like he could let his guard down. He had been doing his best to avoid the soldier all night, hiding behind statues, crawling under bushes, sneaking out windows, it was exhausting.

The hero pushed his way out from behind the yellow bushes in the garden, brushing the leaves from his hair. He was amazed he had been able to shake the soldier. All day he could feel his body beginning to change. His scent had been growing stronger, more potent, and it was all he could do to keep himself far enough from everyone so no one would detect him. Even now it was like a cloud circled around him, letting the whole world know he was slowly going into heat.

That wasn't all that had changed. There were a few brief moments when Peter found himself down wind from the searching Alpha. On occasions he would catch a whiff of the soldier's scent and his heart would pound like a drum in his chest, sending nervous tingles through his limbs. It made him feel weak and horrifyingly needy. He was convinced if it had been his own Wade he would have immediately given up hiding and thrown himself at the Alpha. But he could fight it, for now. He wondered why his alternate self had been so frightened of a heat if this was all it was. He admitted, he did feel slightly on edge, like he could use a good quick one in the shower. It really didn't seem like a big deal.

What he was more preoccupied with was being able to feel his powers returning. His spider sense had warned him a few times of the approaching Alpha, giving him the advantage he needed to escape. Now, however, Wade had ventured off into town, finally giving him the chance he needed to retrieve his suit and belt. Not wasting anymore time Peter hurried off through the garden until he was under the window he knew lead into Wade's room.

“Here goes nothing.” He exhaled before cracking his knuckles and placing his palms on the stone facade of the castle. He focused on his grip and gave himself a steady hoist up, it was working. His wall stick ability had returned and he was able to scale the castle with ease. He pushed open the window and slipped inside it...regretting it immediately.

The Alpha scent in the room was strong, overwhelming his senses. He nearly collapsed to the floor, clutching at his racing heart. It was alluring, making him crawl closer to the bed where the smell was the strongest. He wanted to drown himself in it, to breath it in and let it soak into his skin. He groaned, feeling strange shifting sensations happening inside of him, like his organs were beginning to move. A heavy warmth began to grow inside of his stomach, sinking ever lower until is sat in his loins. Sweat puddled down his brow, sliding down his back and pooling behind his knees. He wanted to rip his clothes off, they suddenly felt itchy and uncomfortable pressed against his skin. What was the worst was a deep emptiness that began to grow in his lower belly, like something was missing inside of him. He needed that place filled, and he needed it now.

“Oh...oh god.” Peter moaned, a shiver traveled down his spine. He knew he needed to get away from the Alpha pheromones that clung to the bedroom, otherwise he feared he would lose his mind. He had to distract himself, or else he'd never make it out. He pictured himself stealing the stone from Beck and returning home. Back on Earth he would go back to normal, he wouldn't have to fight these strange urges, and he would be with Wade.

“Wade...” He sobbed, as if begging for the man to appear and fulfill his bodies' demands. He shook his head again, reminding himself,

“Get the suit, get the belt, get the stone, then we can see Wade.” That seemed to be enough for his strength to return and he forced his legs to carry him to the chest. With all the power in him he grabbed the lid of the chest and nearly ripped it off its' hinges. The lock broke, clattering to the ground. Quickly Peter retrieved his suit, web shooters, belt, and mask, then raced toward the window. He threw himself out into the night air, grabbing a tree limb to stop his fall. He gripped it tight, panting for air as he dangled there, clutching his items with his other hand. The cool evening air managed to clear the fog in his mind and the warmth swelling in him dwindled a bit. It was bearable again. He could do this...he just had to avoid all Alphas at any cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that there will eventually be a rating change? So, look out for that I guess. I'll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter it changes, in case some of ya'll aren't comfortable with explicit content. 
> 
> School is already starting to get wild. But I'm almost done with all the chapters, so there shouldn't be any hiatus or nothing like that.


	10. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I'm posting this a tad bit earlier than I usually do just so I can spend all day tomorrow doing homework.)
> 
> Wade is tired of waiting and decides to do whatever it takes to get his baby boy back.

“It won't be long now.” Misty cooed, spreading herself over the Alpha's bed as she watched him stand out on the balcony. “Come, let's play for a moment.” She teased, rolling onto her belly and propping her head up as she gazed at him longingly. Beck payed her no mind and continued to mutter to himself out on the balcony.

“Quentin Beck!” She barked at him this time, her patience growing thin. “I've been good for our whole visit here! I deserve a reward!” She whined with irritation.

“You aren't being well behaved at this moment.” Beck finally responded, turning around to glare at her. “Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?” He gestured to the stone in his hand. It shone a brilliant red and he turned back to whatever he was doing. He then began to explain himself, hoping a better understanding would silence her insufferable whining.

“If you were successful in switching his replacement pills with your fake ones, then by tomorrow at lunch, it will be too late for him to suppress the heat. Yet, we are expected to leave after breakfast. That is unacceptable. We have been given the perfect opportunity, we cannot waste it. The soldier has even left the castle, with him gone the prince will be forced to pick another Alpha to aid him. If I do this just right then we should all be forced to stay here for days!” He held his arms up, a swirl of red magic emerged from the stone and flew up into the sky.

“Oh, I can't wait to find out what his heat scent smells like!” Misty sighed, letting her eyes droop closed and her imagination wander. Beck smiled.

“Me either.”

* * *

The minute hand of the clock moved tortuously slow, as if time itself was buffering. Wade's knee bounced impatiently as he leaned forward on the couch, watching, waiting. He was decked in his suit from head to toe, he had been for days now. Just...waiting. But his patience was running thin, and him and both the boxes had agreed that the second it turned midnight, his patience would be completely gone.

[Why did we listen to tin can at all? We should have forced him and Banner to come up with some kind of way to send us there.] White seethed, for once both Wade and the boxes were in total agreement.

{Who knows what Spidey could be going through in that other dimension! If he isn't back by now then something has surely gone wrong!} He exclaimed. Wade growled under his breath, the minute hand mere centimeters away from the 12.

[Strange said he had retrieved his stone, that means there was an extra device there we could have used. If it's power they need why not just have Thor send a bolt at it?] White contemplated aloud. Wade couldn't agree more.

The boxes grew silent, watching the clock as well, and just like that, it was midnight. The instant the little hand moved, Wade practically leapt from the couch. He tore through the apartment and out into the hall, not bothering to lock the door behind him. It had been far too long and it was high time he did something.

He made it to Avenger's Tower in record time, not even stopping to catch his breath on the way there. This time, he did use the front doors, wrestling his way through security and causing a huge commotion.

“We have a security breach!” One of the guards spoke through his ear piece as Wade tossed his companion across the room. The mercenary was oddly quiet, focusing all his attention on getting to that lab and getting to his Petey.

[Just run past them! We don't have time for all of this!] White barked at him. Wade tactfully weaved his way through the guards. He flipped over one of the men's heads, simultaneously hurling a throwing knife across the room towards the elevators. It flew through the air, piercing into the up button. A few brief seconds passed where Wade dodged punches thrown at him. The elevator dinged and he immediately grabbed the suit of the man attacking him, shoving him into a potted plant by the wall.

“Shoot him!” The head guard bellowed, fumbling with his own gun as he shouted orders at the other men. Wade raced toward the open elevator doors, flipping the security guard the bird before sliding the rest of the way in just for an added dramatic effect.

[We spent way too much time messing with them. We didn't have to engage them in a fight! We could have easily snuck in here!]. White scolded him.

“Shut up. I didn't think about it, I'm just...worried.” Wade grumbled as the doors slid closed ad he was slowly carried up.

{I don't care what we have to do, no one stands between us and our Petey pie!} Yellow hissed, just tuning in to the conversation. The elevator slowed, reaching the 12th level of the headquarters.

“Maximum effort.” Wade huffed, unsheathing both his katanas and darting from the elevator the moment the gap between the opening doors was wide enough. He ran towards the lab he remembered from before, where Tony had so coldly turned him away. This time, as he neared the glass walls of the lab, he found a small huddle of people near the computers, not just Bruce and the Tin Man. However, that didn't matter to Wade. He didn't care if they were throwing a birthday party in the lab, he was going in, and he was going to make Tony send him to Peter. Whatever it took.

He kicked the glass doors in, sending them swinging back on their hinges, but his grand entrance went unnoticed as the group stepped away from the computers and watched as a strange black hole began to grow in the center of the room. Even Wade was momentarily distracted, trying to asses what in the world he was watching unfold and if it would hinder him from seeing Peter in any way.

The hole grew larger until it was about ten feet in diameter. Everyone in the room seemed to be holding their breath until a figure was sent flying through the void, colliding with the floor in what looked like a painful landing.

“Clint!” Tony's voice could be heard over the commotion as the man on the floor groaned before abruptly vomiting on the billionaire's shoe.

[Hah!] White laughed.

“Oh come on Clint. These are brand new.” Tony sighed before leaning down to offer the queazy man a hand.

“Y-you try riding an inter dimensional roller coaster and then get ejected onto the floor of a planet with a much higher gravitational pull and tell me if you don't vomit too.” Clint remarked as he was pulled to his feet, knees almost buckling. The small pity party gathered around him was soon interrupted as another figure came through the portal, this time landing gracefully on her feet.

“I told you not to do flips while we were being pulled back.” Natasha scolded, eyeing the vomit puddled on the floor and Clint's pained expression. She dusted off her clothes before reaching into her utility belt and retrieving a small container housing an infinity stone.

“Piece of cake!” She beamed, handing it over to Tony.

“Good job Nat!” Banner praised her and the group slowly moved back towards the computers.

“Now we just need to wait for Spider-Man and we'll have retrieved them all.” Steve added, who had apparently gotten back from his own trip not too long ago, judging by the dimension belt still looped around his waist.

At the mention of Spider-Man, Wade was immediately sent back into his angered, protective mode, and charged back into action. Luckily for him, Clint had been so shaken by his journey back home that he was still standing where he had arrived, while the others had moved on in conversation across the lab. He had his hands propped on his knees with his eyes clinched shut as if trying to fight off more nausea. He didn't even see Wade coming.

In a matter of seconds the mercenary had tackled him to the ground, pinned under his knee.

“Oh my god!” Clint shrieked in confusion as his belt was unclipped from his waist and he was left lying in his own vomit.

“Deadpool!” Tony shouted, the others having heard the sudden cry of the archer. “What are you doing here!?” He demanded to know. Wade ignored him entirely and slipped the belt on. He glanced down at the key pad, trying his hardest to remember what dimension Tony had mentioned they had sent his Petey pie to.

“Don't you dare do it! Take that belt off immediately!” Tony warned him, a frown plastered on his face.

“Wade, you really shouldn't be interfering with our mission here, this is more important than you realize.” Steve added, trying to stay calm in the heat of things.

“I have my own mission.” Wade snapped back as he eyed the projection of that same planet, still floating in the corner of the room. That was where he needed to go, that was where he would find his baby boy. Luckily for him, the planet was labeled. Earth 1-2-15. Without hesitation he punched it into the key pad on his belt, smiling with pride as the belt hummed and began to glow.

“No! There isn't enough power left in that thing!” Banner shouted, pushing his way through the huddle of Avengers, trying to stop Wade. “We don't know what will happen!” He warned him. But it was too late. Another rip in reality was already beginning to form in front of Wade, leading into the dark nothingness in between dimensions.

“Stop!” Tony yelled as Wade neared the portal. By now all of the Avengers were racing across the lab to stop him. Tony had summoned a part of nanotech onto his arm again, aiming a blaster at the mercenary. He fired a warning shot but it was no good. Before they were even in arms reach of the red clad man, he had already leapt head first into the portal before it was even fully formed.

“Shit.” Bruce spat, clenching his fist as he tried to fight off the anger boiling within him.

“Language.”

Wade had traveled to different dimensions before, several times actually, he was no stranger to it. He readied himself as he was sucked through the black void of nowhere and nothing, until there was a flash of light and he was all at once plummeting towards the tree tops of a thick forest.

Skilled, from experience, Wade dove through the air, eyes set on a tree branch bellow. The speed of the fall mixed with the rough bark of the branch was enough to tear through the gloves of his suit as he gripped it. There was a loud snap and the limb gave way under his weight and he was plummeting down again, limbs and leaves whacking him in the face as he dropped. He was, however, oriented enough to grab another branch, this one thicker and closer to the ground. He caught it, and swung like a gymnast on a dismount before landing in the infamous “super hero landing” he was known to rave about.

[Not bad, definitely not our best landing, but it also was far from our worst.] White noted, recalling the past landings they had botched upon traveling to other dimensions.

{Yeah! We didn't drown this time!} Yellow cheered, his spirits raised now that they could finally begin their search for Peter.

“Ok...this place looks pretty ordinary so far,” Wade muttered, taking a moment to survey his surroundings. There were no alien looking plants or bugs, the sky wasn't an odd purple or strange red. Everything seemed...normal. “Question is...which way do we go?” He huffed.

[Right]

{Left} The boxes shouted at once, ever disagreeing on things. Wade rolled his eyes and opted to ignore them both, marching straight through the woods in hopes to find a path, a clue, or any hint as to where on that planet his little Spidey had wound up. He unsheathed both his katanas, using them to forge a path through the underbrush. As he walked, he tried to pay close attention to his surroundings, looking out for anything out of the ordinary. However, the only thing that seemed to stick out to him was the slow decrease in temperature.

“Is it getting...colder? Like...really fast?” He muttered aloud, the boxes not sure how to answer him. Indeed, the air was becoming sharp and nippy, a gentle breeze blowing the cold directly through his suit. He shivered.

“I already don't like this dimension.” He huffed to himself, his breath becoming visible in the crisp night air. Still, he continued on.

{Petey probably didn't think to bring something warm to wear. I bet all he has is his skin tight suit! He's going to freeze to death.} Yellow whined, Wade picked up his pace.

[Honestly, what were the rest of the Avengers thinking? They really seemed so ill prepared for what these alternate dimensions could throw at them. It's a miracle any of them made it back alive.] White added.

{You know, maybe Peter being cold wouldn't be such a bad thing. He'd be all willing to snuggle the moment he sees us!} Yellow beamed, suddenly emitting a warm giddy feeling through Wade. The mercenary felt a sudden burst of energy as he imagined his special boy seeking him for warmth. His heart quickened in his chest, and a strong possessive urge willed him to cut through the woods faster.

[Something is off.] White noted, ignoring Yellow's happy little comments about warm snuggles and kisses with the hero. [Something is happening.] White continued to mutter.

Wade was about to ask him what in the world he was getting on about now, when he spied a faint shimmer of lights through the thick of the trees. Quickly, he pushed on until he found himself at the edge of the woods, facing a large open valley that dipped and rose into grassy hills. About a mile or so out was a large stone castle, nestled a short ways from a village, illuminated with flickering lanterns.

However, what was odd was the strange red cloud that was beginning to form in the sky in the center of the valley. It rolled and widened slowly, rumbling and sparking with red bursts of energy. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

A strong guest of wind blew in from the valley, rustling the trees behind Wade and making him grip his arms tight to himself in an effort to keep in some body heat.

“Maximum effort!” He exclaimed, before taking that first step toward the castle.

[There's definitely something going on at that castle. That storm cloud looks an awful lot like something the Reality Stone could do. There's a chance Peter could currently be captive there.] White warned them.

{Hurry hurry! The sooner we see him the sooner we can get our snuggle on!} Yellow urged him as Wade raced through the grassy hills.

[That's not what we came here for. Also, am I the only one concerned at all with this strange heavy feeling that's been bouncing around inside of us?] White barked. Wade acknowledged he had felt it beginning to grow back in the forest, ever since Yellow had first mentioned getting to hug up on Spidey. He had chocked it up to the typical bubbly feeling that gushed in him every time he thought of the hero. However, it wasn't going away, and it was starting to feel less and less like emotions and more and more like a physical part of his body. White was right, it was very weird. He was beginning to feel the inklings of some magnetic pull, guiding him to the castle. He had no way of being certain, but something told him he was going in the right direction.

The closer he grew, the bigger the storm cloud became, until soon it had stretched over the entire sky above the clearing. The already cold air became fierce and strong, ripping bright green leaves off tree limbs, swirling small limbs and debris into the sky. A sudden flurry of white dropped from the clouds, as if a switch had been turned on. Snow pelted his face as he walked head on into the blistering wind. Every step toward the castle seeming harder and more difficult than the last. In the darkness of the sudden storm he quickly noticed when his belt began to blink red. The small return button flashing manically.

“No no no no. I'm so close!” He exclaimed, trying to quicken his pace. Electric sparks began to fritz from the contraption tied to his waist and an abrupt portal opened from the ground beneath him, sucking him in.

“NO DAMN IT!” He shrieked as he fell into complete darkness.

{PUT US BACK!} Yellow was equally as frustrated. However, they were pleasantly surprised when a side portal ripped open suddenly in the dark void and deposited Wade head first into a snow covered rose bush. He was quick to push himself to his feet and shake the snow from his suit.

{Oh sweet, we discovered a shortcut.} Yellow chirped as he made sense of his surroundings. He was standing just beneath a castle wall, in a garden of sorts. Up above was a window, with a lattice of vines conveniently stretching up the side of the wall.

[Basically a welcome mat to us.] White joked as Wade unsheathed his swords again, digging them into the cracks of the stone as he hoisted himself upwards. Between the stone wall, his katanas, and the vines, Wade made quick work of the climb. He was nearing the window with determination when the belt began to flash again.

“Oh for crying out loud!” He hissed as the window above him transformed into that familiar void. This time he wasn't brought to the darkness in between dimensions. Instead it instantly spat him back out inside the castle walls. He was chucked upwards from the floor, hitting his head roughly on the bottom side of a wooden table.

{Stop rag-dolling and get up!} Yellow urged as Wade laid motionless on the floor for a second, rubbing at the sore spot forming on his head. He groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and crawled out from under the table, hoping the belt was done glitching out.

“Freaking hate dimension travel.” He huffed. As he managed to his feet, he was hushed and frozen in place as the sound of an irritated groan and a loud yawn. His eyes went wide, taking in the lush décor of what could only be a lavish bedroom. There was engraved furniture, now visible as his eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room. Several tapestries hung from the wall and silk textiles draped the windows and ceiling. He turned around just in time to see a figure sit up in the post bed. There was a stunned moment of silence between them as they made eye contact.

{It's Peter!} Yellow exclaimed, but Wade didn't move, something wasn't right. The person, staring wide eyed with fear in his direction certainly looked like Peter. But he quickly picked up on distinct differences that clued him in that this had to be an alternate version of him. His hair was just a few inches longer, his arms were not nearly as toned and muscular. He was gaping, in shock and silence at Wade like he had never seen the Deadpool suit in his life. This was not his Spidey baby.

“Sorry...” Wade broke the stillness between them and the “not” Peter quickly grabbed for the flickering lit candle that sat on his bedside table.

“W-who...I...stay back!” He whimpered, holding the candle out as if threatening to use it as a weapon.

“No it's ok. I have the wrong room. You just close your pretty little eyes and forget this all happened.” Wade held a finger over his mask and shushed the other Peter as he made the face of a toddler threatening to burst into tears. Wade slowly slunk backwards, keeping his eyes on the smaller male who trembled in the bed. A faint smell wafted through the air, barely seeping through his mask. And he really didn't notice it at first, not until White said,

[Scared.] Wade paused, answering in his head,

“Huh?”

[He's scared...] White added. Wade looked up, watching as a lone tear streaked down the other Peter's cheek.

“Well of course he is, this is obviously some medieval alternate world and some creepo red jester just snuck into his room. And it's obvious from the décor that he is clearly someone of importance, so yeah...that would be scary.” Wade grumbled back.

[No, not just that. He's...horrified. But I can't...quite put my finger on it.] White thought aloud.

{I wanna...hug him? Can we go ruffle his hair really quick and tell him we're sorry and ease him back to sleep? Cas I feel like that's really what we're supposed to do.} Yellow sounded dazed, urging Wade to sneak towards the bed instead of the window. That strange tingling feeling he had experienced when he thought of Peter was starting to return, and he growled in frustration. This was not his Peter.

“I'm just gonna...” he struggled with his words as the other male stuck an accusing finger in his direction.

“Y-you're an Al-” He was cut off as Wade's belt hummed loudly, red light illuminating the room in a series of blinks. It began to smoke from the buckle, hissing as a smaller portal opened under Wade yet again, and he stumbled inside accidentally. The last thing he heard was the frightened scream of the “not” Peter, and the opening closed shut behind him. The darkness stretched on before him into the nothingness void. Seconds passed, then a few solid minutes as Wade cursed and smacked the device on his belt.

“Take me back! I need to find him! He could freeze or starve or be prisoner or tortured or killed in a stupid universe like that!” he was loudly yelling at this point. Finally, one last portal opened, its edges wobbling as it tried to keep form. It was just big enough for Wade to hurl himself through it, coming to a skidding halt on the cold lab floor back at Avenger's HQ.

“There you are. Do you get it now, _hero_?” Tony's voice rang in his ear as Wade stared at the ceiling, defeated. He didn't move as Banner hurried over and undid the belt off his waist, rushing off with it to hide it from the mercenary.

“He told you there wasn't enough power in the belts.” Natasha piped up, apparently having received the run down of what was happening after Wade had left. “You could have jeopardized his ability to return home. And if he doesn't come back without the stone, then our universe will be doomed!” She placed her hands firmly on her hips, staring down at Wade with a disappointed frown. However, all Wade could see was the dimension portal belt still strapped to her waist.

In a sudden burst of energy he lurched forward, grabbing the side of the belt. Sadly, the well trained spy was too quick for his feeble attempt to snatch her gear, and sent a quick kick into his jaw. Wade let go. As motivated as he was, he knew better than to start a fight with all the Avengers in the same room with the equipment that could bring back his baby boy.

“Can't you just patiently wait like the rest of us, Wilson? It can't possibly be that hard for you.” Steve was stepping up now. The concern written on his face was not for Wade, but for Nat's slowly dying patience.

Wade didn't answer, frowning at the two of them as they continued to lecture him on responsibility and being able to trust one's team mates. He didn't like it one bit, and the strange new feeling inside of him wanted to take over and tear that stupid belt off her stupid hips. But instead he had to lay there as they shoved down his throat the fact there was nothing he could do about Spidey being gone.

{This sucks ass.}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close!!! I'm looking forward to the end of this and to getting back to my other fic so I can have these three fics under my belt. Then, TCH sequel time.


	11. The Fear of...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prince is given several rude awakenings before realizing something is off, and not just with the weather.

The prince blinked at the empty spot in his room where he could have sworn a strangely dressed Alpha had just been standing. But then...he wasn't? Had he really just seen all that? Had someone really climbed the castle wall and into his bedchamber? Or perhaps...the excitement from the pick nick had been too much and his sleep deprived mind was finally playing tricks on him. Either way, Peter was shaken up about the whole thing. He sat in bed, the candle light slowly dimming as he clutched a hand over his racing heart. The faintest smell of Alpha lingered in the air before a gentle breeze pushed through the curtains and he could smell it no more. His heart fluttered.

He debated leaping from his bed and questioning the guards outside the door if they had heard anything, or if Wade had returned. Seeing the soldier and having him close, even if for a second, always seemed to ease his easily flustered body. However, instead of moving, he found himself feeling frozen in place, unable to move. Fear and shock from the brief encounter kept him pinned in his bed.

Finally, after at least ten minutes of staring at the wall and blinking in bewilderment, he was able to convince himself that he had, in fact, imagined the whole thing entirely.

“I'm just exhausted.” He muttered, letting his head flop back down in the pillows as he stiffed a yawn. “All that dancing and drinking at the gala, all the stress from these Alphas, I just...need to sleep.” He sighed, letting his eyes droop closed. But his mind was not as willing to let it go. Just as he was drifting to sleep, he had a thought. He replayed what he could remember back in his head.

The man, tall, very muscular and fit, was wearing tight clothes from head to toe. He wore mostly red, with black accents. There was even a mask to hide his face. The more he thought about it, the more he began to see similarities between the mysterious stranger and Parker. When Wade had brought Parker in, he too was wearing a similar tight outfit, mostly red but with blue accents. Although he had not been wearing it at the time, Wade revealed to him that he had been carrying a mask with him as well. And their belts, basically identical. The prince finally drifted to sleep, wondering if perhaps that was Parker's Alpha he had mentioned, finally come for him. Whoever he was, hopefully next time he would use the front gates.

A harsh wind circled the strong stone castle, pelting its walls with flurry's of snow and cold. It burst through the prince's bedroom window, disrupting the drapes as they whipped and twisted in the frigid gale. The doors to the balcony swung in on themselves, smacking hard against the inner walls of the bedchamber. The poor prince woke with a start at the harsh sound. It was the second time in the past few hours that he had been rudely awakened with his heart doing laps in his chest. He could hear his own beat ringing in his ears.

Wide eyed he stared at the drapes being tossed about by the wind and immediately rushed from the bed to re-latch the window and the balcony doors. His bare foot made contact with the stone ground, and he immediately withdrew it back onto the bed, stunned by how cold the ground was. All at once another gale pushed its way into the room, bringing with it a puff of snow and cold. Peter exclaimed loudly as the white flurry filled the air and stung his cheeks with frost.

“What in the world!?” He shouted, grabbing his blankets to wrap tightly around himself as he raced to finally close the windows.

Things only got more bizarre when he spied the thick blanket of snow that was settled on the earth outside. White, that was all he could see. Snow was piled on the bushes in the garden and draped over the tree tops. It was heaped up on his balcony, and yet it continued to fall.

“It's the near end of Spring!” He declared, as if informing the weather outside how it had made a mistake. The sky was veiled with thick puffy clouds that were hued oddly red. They continued to drop snow on the confused people of York.

The added stress of odd weather on top of everything else that had happened, had Peter feeling sluggish and completely spent. Hey placed a hand on his head, feeling an ache beginning to form. His stomach rolled and a chill ran down his spine. He felt odd, almost on the verge of being sick. Despite the cold, his palms began to sweat and his head felt clouded. He needed food, he needed to sit down and just think. He blamed his symptoms on the frustration of everything building up. Quickly he made his way to his bedroom door, unlocked it and poked his head out into the hall.

His two Beta guards, Ned and Harry, had arrived for the morning, swapping with the night shift.

“Good morning Peter.” They smiled at him, but soon their faces were that of concern when they saw the feverish sweat that dewed his face and the red tint of his cheeks.

“You feeling ok?” Ned whispered, his voice low. Peter shook his head then paused,

“Well. I mean...I'll be alright. Did Wade return last night? Please tell me he's back now and has Parker with him.” He asked, his voice almost a plea as if their answer held the key to relieving the tiniest bit of stress off his shoulders.

A sorry look was cast between the two as they silently urged the other to answer and burst the prince's bubble. Finally Harry sighed and spoke,

“He has yet to return, unfortunately. Perhaps part of that is to blame on the bizarre storm that hit us overnight. I take it you have already seen the snow outside your window.” He explained. Peter nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“How could I not? It practically forced itself into my room, making itself known. You will have someone inform me the minute he returns? Also, please send for Matt...I could use some sort of moral support.” He asked them.

“Of course your majesty.” They both nodded, and Harry hurried off to relay the message to the other workers in the palace before finding the half blind Beta.

“I will be out shortly, I must address this matter of the weather with my guests.” Peter grumbled under his breath as he returned back to his chilled room.

He retreated to his closet, hoping it would be a tad warmer in there since it was away from the windows and doors. It was not. The oversized wardrobe was just as frigid as the rest of his bedchamber and he found himself trembling as he pulled a tunic over his head. He layered them, then grabbed a fur cloak to drape over his shoulders. He wore his thickest tights before deciding to pull out a loose pair of trousers over top of them. Lastly he slid on his mid calf fur boots that had been hiding in the back of his closet for several weeks now.

Just as he was finishing up there was a knock at his bedroom door and Matt's voice seeped through the stone work.

“You called for me?” He asked before trying the door and letting himself in. “Good god Peter, it's like an ice box in here. You have a fire place right across from your bed, use it!!” He huffed as he marched over to the idle fire place.

“I've never lit it myself, I wasn't about to attempt it and risk burning down the whole castle.” Peter snapped back from inside the closet. He stepped into the room, clutching his fur robe tight around himself.

“But you're welcome to turn it on. I usually have Wade or one of the hand mades do it.” He confessed to his friend as he stepped closer to his bed side table, grabbing the last thing he needed before facing his guests. He opened the small drawer, retrieving his pack of spare suppressants and tying them to his belt.

Matt stoked a small fire then turned to pull over the velvety lounge chair in the corner, wanting to sit next to the warmth. He plopped himself down on the piece of furniture, coughing as a puff of strong Omega scent was forced out of the fabric under his weight.

“Ugh, when did you have Misty in here?” He crinkled his nose, questioning if he even wanted to sit in the chair anymore. There was definitely something off about how potent her scent was.

“Just yesterday. How did you know?” Peter raised a brow as he popped his morning suppressant into his mouth, hoping that now maybe he could finally calm down for a minute.

“Her scent is so potent, I could smell it in the chair when I sat down.” Matt coughed as if to prove a point. “Maybe I just haven't been around enough Omegas, but I didn't think their scent was supposed to be this strong.” Matt rambled, “I mean, I hardly EVER smell any Omega scent from you and it's always nearly impossible to dete...” Matt got quiet, his brow furrowing together as if realization was dawning on him. Peter didn't notice and was quick to add his two cents.

“Well, she's very different from me. I am more reserved with making sure my scent isn't as noticeable. Sometimes I even use masking perfumes to help cover it up. She, on the other hand, seems to want to boldly advertise that she is an Omega. She is very brave, I must give her that.” He sighed, wishing that for once he had an ounce of that bravery to help him face the day head on. Matt was still quiet, not answering the prince. He turned his head slightly in Peter's direction, taking a few long, deep breathes.

“Come on Matt, you're overthinking this. Why are you so suspicious of her? Just because her scent is so potent?” Peter joked but stopped his teasing when Matt stood, and in a serious tone answered,

“It's not that...I can smell....” he paused, stepping a bit closer until his one good eye widened. “...you?” He stated as if questioning his own discovery.

“What!?” Peter questioned, feeling shocked.

“That can't be right.” the Beta snorted and grabbed Peter's hand. He held his wrist up close to his nose and took a steady inhale. “It is you!” He exclaimed. This time he stepped in closer, sniffing at the edge of his collar.

“Matt! Boundaries, please.” Peter grumbled as the Beta took another whiff of him. “Your nose must be tricking you, it's impossible for you to smell me becau...” This time it was Peter's turn to stop mid sentence. When Matt pulled away from him, he too could smell it, his own scent beginning to grow and waft throughout the air. Sure he had been known to occasionally slip up and let off a subtle scent whenever his emotions got the better of him, but that hardly ever happened, and when it did, it was usually because of Wade.

“This...isn't right.” Peter frowned, realizing the scent was growing ever stronger, and try as he might, he couldn't get it to stop. Needing a quick solution he raced toward his vanity, grabbing the first bottle of masking perfume he could find.

“Grab me some gloves from my dresser in the closet. Second drawer!” He instructed to Matt who dutifully hurried to retrieve them. Peter sprayed a cloud of the masking perfume onto his clothes, his skin, and his bonding spot. He wasn't about to face his guests with his Omega scent smelling up the room.

Matt brought him the gloves which he eagerly pulled on, covering up the smaller scent glands in his wrists.

“Hurry, I want to get this breakfast over with so I can return and wash this scent off of me.” Peter huffed, marching for the door with Matt close behind him. He tried to burry the anxious feelings that were building inside of him. How could things possibly go any worse? It had all started out fine, just like Wade has assured him, but the moment the Alpha wasn't there it was as if things were rolling down hill fast.

First Parker had disappeared, then poor Misty had lost her suppressants, Beck had been eyeing him the whole time during the pick nick, then he's woken up in the middle of the night by some strange apparition that he was still debating on whether it was a reality or a figment of his imagination. Not to mention, a crazy snow storm had blown in out of nowhere, and now his scent was refusing to cooperate, not to mention, this...

“I don't think it is wise that you all leave York today. I invite you all to stay until the snow has passed.” Peter stood at the end of the breakfast table as he announced his decision to his guests. He hadn't wanted to say it, wishing he could finally go back to his normal life free of Alphas he hardly knew. But he couldn't send them on their way in such horrible weather, it wasn't right.

“I rather like the weather.” Loki muttered from his place at the table.

“You are quite hospitable young prince!” Thor boomed, “Fret not, the sun will shine on us again and we will all be out of your hair.” He smiled. Loki shook his head and turned to his breakfast, choosing to distance himself from the conversation.

“Yes, that is very generous of you to offer us further dwelling here.” Rogers added before giving the twins a nasty glare.

“Yes, thank you!” They piped up, earning an approving nod from their king. Peter nodded as he finally took a seat, ready to eat. Matt gave him an encouraging thumbs up form his place to his right, and for a moment he was convinced everything was going to be ok.

“I'm so glad you offered for us to stay longer.” Misty leaned close to him just as Peter was taking a bite of his food. She continued, “I hadn't packed anything to keep me warm in this kind of harsh weather! Not to mention, I'm terrified of freezing to death, and being cold and alone with no one to keep me warm.” She mock sobbed. Peter nodded, adding a “mhm” to show he was listening. Misty sat back up in her seat, taking a long swallow of drink before she turned back to Peter and added,

“By the way, you smell absolutely wonderful this morning. What perfume are you wearing?” She asked, but her eyes were knowing. Peter tried to avoid the question entirely, shoving another bite of food into his mouth, but the deep blush on his cheeks gave him away, he was embarrassed.

Misty sat back up again, kicking Beck's foot discreetly under the table. The Alpha immediately looked up, eyeing the nervous Omega at the head of the table. A sly smile crept onto his face as he noticed the deep blush and caught the faintest scent of Omega. He waited.

Peter tried not to let what Misty had said get to him, the quicker he ate his breakfast, the quicker he could rush to his bedchambers and take a bath. He shortly decided that he would spend the rest of the day alone in his room as he got over whatever was making him feel so...weird. He tried to eat, to distract himself, but every time he swallowed, his stomach would twist. The castle air was still cold from the morning blizzard, but Peter was beginning to feel hot, his palms sweating beneath the gloves. He wanted to disrobe, and the more he thought about a bath, the more he wanted to race from the breakfast table. His right leg hopped anxiously as he tapped his heel up and down. Shivers ran down his spine and he wondered if he was coming down with a fever.

Finally, he was on the last bite of his meal and already most of the guests were leaving to go about their own business for the day. It was just him, Matt, Loki, Misty and Beck left at the table now. Surely now it wouldn't be considered rude for him to excuse himself. Just one more bite.

Suddenly, Beck stood from his place, dabbed his mouth with his napkin and dusted off the front of his shirt. Then, he stepped around Misty and approached Peter's left side, kneeling down. Peter was hyper aware of his presence but couldn't bring himself to turn in his direction. He couldn't deal with this, not right now, not when he felt like he was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Peter,” Beck began, his voice low and deep. His scent was strong and it hit the prince like a train. It was as if invisible hands had grabbed his cheeks and turned his head in Beck's direction. His body was responding to the Alpha's pheromones and that shot a bolt of panic through the prince as he found himself staring at the Alpha king.

“There you are,” he smiled before continuing. “You look like you don't feel so well.” He whispered, lacing the emotions of comfort, possession and lust into his scent. Peter took a deep breathe, his stomach flipped and he could feel his innards beginning to shift uncomfortably. This...wasn't happening. Peter was becoming aware of all the sensations he was feeling, the way his heart rate sped up every time he breathed in the Alpha pheromones, the way his lower organs felt like they were shifting, changing like they had done once, all those years ago. He shivered, this couldn't be happening.

“I just want you to know that I am truly grateful for you allowing me to stay longer. If there is anything you need, anything at all, don't hesitate to let me know.” He whispered, placing his hand on Peter's knee, sliding up up just a bit and giving him a gentle but suggestive squeeze. Peter's breath hitched in his throat, a warmth engulfed him and a small instinctive part of him longed for the Alpha. Peter stood immediately, and without a word ran from the table towards his bedchambers. Matt quickly followed.

His scent trailed behind him, growing more potent by the second, and Beck smiled, catching the faintest under tones of a heat beginning to form. Across the table, Loki stood, eyeing the Alpha carefully, and the red stone that hung from his neck. He then gave Misty a once over before exiting the room on the opposite end.

“Way to put your plan into action. Scaring him away is the best way to get into his bed.” Misty rolled her eyes and grumbled the moment she knew they were alone. She grabbed her chalice and downed the last of her wine.

“It was necessary, I needed to send him over that edge, make sure his heat was actually coming. Also, I'm positive he'll remember my offer to him now. Just you wait, with how long he's been on those suppressants, his heat is going to be monumental. He won't last the first wave without an Alpha, and the moment he realizes that, he'll send for me. This snow is bound to keep that soldier away, and it should keep us here long enough to see his heat come full circle.” Beck explained, a large smiled plastered to his face.

“Well, if it's all the same to you, it sounds like my job is done for now. So, I'll be taking these,” she leaned forward on the table and grabbed the two full pitchers of wine. “and I will be in my room napping for the day. Snow makes me tired. Don't call for me.” She huffed, taking the two pitchers and waddling off to her chambers.

As she got onto the floor housing the bedrooms, she made sure to walk closely to the wall when she passed the prince's room, catching the faintest sound of sobbing that seeped under the door.

“Please tell me what's going on. Why are you so upset? Do you feel ill?” Matt asked, hovering over the bed concerned as Peter lay face first in the pillows crying. The Beta guards stood in the corner, hoping their prince would at least tell Matt what was going on. They too were eager to know.

Peter tried to reign in his emotions, feeling like his whole world was caving in around him and he was facing the end of it all. His quickened heart rate and sobbing made it hard to breathe and he had to roll back over, gasping for air on the bed. Matt stepped closer, concern written all over him.

“Are you sick!?” He tried to guess, placing the back of his hand on Peter's forehead, only for it to be swatted away. Peter wanted to tell him, wanted to explain what he feared was happening, but he couldn't even bring himself to speak. Every time he even thought about uttering those words, “I'm going into heat,” he was stricken with fear and overcome with panic.

“B-bathroom,” was what he finally managed to gasp out and Matt didn't hesitate to grab his arm and help him over to the bathroom door. He shucked off his fur robe, feeling like he could melt under all his thick garments. He had initially wanted a nice refreshing bath, but all he felt like he could muster at this point was to shed his clothes and curl up on the cold stone floor.

“What do you need me to do?” Matt asked, cautiously standing in the door way as he watched Peter stand there as if trying to figure out what he needed in the bathroom. He was trembling, hands shaking and moist with sweat. He took a few pants of air before all at once lunging for the latrine, and leaning his arms against the wall, threw up his breakfast.

“Go find doctor Banner.” Matt ordered, turning around to address the guards. “Hurry! Don't let the snow delay you!” He waved his arms dramatically and both the Beta guards quickly left their stations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late. I didn't have time to edit this week due to a heavy load of both work and school. Hopefully next weeks chapter won't be delayed either.


	12. ...Falling...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Parker

Matt stood quietly in the hall, head hung as he waited with the two Beta guards. Neither of them spoke, the sound of their breathes the only thing to be heard in the quiet castle. Outside, the storm still raged on and it was a miracle they had gotten Banner in time. What had only been a few inches of snow on the dirt roads was now nearly a foot deep, making travel next to impossible. Despite the harsh nature of the storm and the wild cold, it was the least of Matt's worries.

Finally, the door to Peter's chambers creaked open and doctor Banner emerged, medical bag in hand. His face was grim, his brows furrowed together with confusion and worry. When his eyes locked with Matt's he released a heavy sigh and shook his head.

“Nothing about this is good.” He began, earning a gasp from the two guards.

“Whatever it is, please tell me it's curable!” Matt exclaimed, his fists clenching.

“It's more complicated than that. He's not sick...he's going into heat and it's too late for him to take anything that could stop it. His organs have already started to re-arrange, slowly, but it's happening.” Matt wanted to feel relieved to hear that his close friend wasn't on his death bed, ill with a disease. But somehow...this was the worst case scenario.

“What do we do?” Matt's voice was quiet. He wasn't sure, but was there anything they even could do? Other than give him his space, he was basically useless.

“Well for starters you need to convince him to take an Alpha.” Banner set his bag down, pointing at Matt and the guards.

“What!?” Matt barked, angered the good doctor would even suggest such a thing. “How could you say that? You know how terrified he is of this very thing happening, and now you want to put him in the hands of an Alpha!?” His fists clenched as he tried to hold his temper in. Even the Beta guards seemed peeved by the doctor's advice.

“It's not a matter of wanting to or not wanting to. He doesn't have a choice. It's either an Alpha, or he's dead within the week.” Banner spat. Matt wanted to argue this but didn't get the chance as the doctor continued. “I warned him when he started taking suppressants. He knew this was a possibility. The longer he took them, and the longer his body didn't go through its natural cycle, the worse his heat would be whenever he stopped taking them. His body isn't going to just go back to a normal cycle, it's going to violently throw him into primal urges he hasn't felt in nearly a decade. He's going to have withdrawals from the suppressants, and that, added on top of the stress of a heat delayed for years, is enough to kill him. Heat urges and side effects are hard enough for an Omega to go through alone, unaided by an Alpha. The only way he can even dream of making it out of this alive is to have an Alpha fulfill that primal instinct and ease the pain so his body doesn't begin to shut down on itself.” He explained, the stress in his voice evident.

Matt knew there was truth to what Banner was saying, he knew he was right, but how could he possibly talk the prince into putting himself at the mercy of an Alpha.

“You need to convince him while he still has the strength and sanity to pick the right Alpha for himself. The longer he puts it off, the worse it's going to get until it's either too late or he's stuck with whatever Alpha is around.”

“How did this even happen?” Matt muttered, he knew it was impossible that Peter would be negligent enough to skip taking his own pills. He basically clung to them like his life depended on them.

“That I am unsure of.” Banner fished into his bag and retrieved Peter's small pouch of extra suppressants. “But I am going to have these tested. I just sent them over and I am wondering if perhaps something happened to them as they were being delivered. Only time will tell.” He made sure it was evident to them all that this was not his doing. Banner then scooped up his bag and turned to leave.  
“I will be conducting my test on the pills here in the study. The weather is too treacherous for me to return back to my practice. I will wait out the storm. In the meantime, talk with the prince, inform the guests that he will not be seeing them for the rest of their stay, and perhaps have Wade station guards on this floor.” Banner suggested as he made his leave.

“Wade...he would know what to do. Things would be so much easier if he was back.” Matt frowned, wishing the soldier was present to sort out all the dirty work. Surely he could talk some sense into Peter. Unfortunately Matt was the only one there, and thus it was in his hands. He swallowed his dread and gave a light knock on Peter's door before entering the bed chambers.

The room was quiet, save for the crackle of the fireplace and the raspy slow breathes of the prince. He was lying on his bed, stripped from his thick layers and tunics. He wore nothing but a loose pair of silk trousers and a thin silk robe that was open in the front. His eyes were glued to the draped fabric hanging over his bed, and he stared at it, unblinking as he breathed from his mouth in heavy pants. Sweat glistened his skin and dampened the roots of his hair and silent tears streaked from the corners of his eyes. They trailed down his cheeks and got lost in the rolls of the bed covers. He was lying there, arms spread beside him as if he was out in the garden leisurely star gazing.

Matt stepped closer, not uttering a word as he tried to read the mood the prince was in. His skin was deathly pale, and if the spy looked closer, he could see his fingers trembling with each breath. No doubt he was suffering form shock.

“Would you like some water?” Matt finally broke the silence, and was surprised when Peter let his head roll to the side and his eyes slowly fell on Matt. He didn't speak at first, clearly worn out from the random waves of pain his heat would throw him into.

“Bath...can you draw me a bath?” He asked, sounding desperate and broken. Matt nodded and quickly went to the bathroom to ready the tub. When he returned the prince was curled into the fetal position, hands clasped tight over his lower stomach. His eyes were screwed shut in a grimace and he whined and moaned in pain.

“Is it starting!? Should I run to bring you an Alpha!? Who do you want?” Matt exclaimed, rushing over to the bed.

“Where's Wad...what no. I'm fine!” Peter hissed through his teeth. “I don't need an...an A-alpha!” He gasped out the last part as he felt a sharp yank at his innards.

“You can't lie to me Peter. I know doctor Banner explained this to you, he told me too. I don't want to see your fears cost you your life. It sucks, I know, but York is lost without you. We all are. Please, don't try to do this alone.” Matt hoped to reason with him, but Peter couldn't get over the haunting fears that never ceased to leave him. He couldn't have this talk, he felt like his life would end no matter what he chose.

“No! I can do it. I'll be fine.” He winced, attempting to push himself up so he could hobble to the bath.

“I'm serious.” Matt insisted, lending him a hand. “You need to tell me which Alpha you want before it's too late and you are just begging for the first Alpha that walks through the door.” Matt added bluntly. Peter had to bite his lower lip and stop the inner Omega in him that wanted to drop to his knees and beg the spy to find Wade and bring him back. It was his instincts that were willing to throw him face first into danger and he had to fight it! He could do this alone, he had to.

“Just...let me take a bath.” Peter sighed, hands shaking as he grabbed the edges of his bronze tub. Matt let his arm go, backing up to leave him alone.

“Fine, but we aren't done discussing this.” Matt added. He paused at the door before giving the prince one last sympathetic look. “I'm not doing this to stress you out. I just...don't want to see you get hurt. You know I care about you.” He sighed then shut the door behind himself.

“Well you got a funny way of showing it.” Peter huffed, letting his robe slide off his shoulders. He managed to slip out of his pants, nearly losing his balance as he hoisted one wobbly leg over the tub. Sweat clung to his skin and the cooling water from the tub was a welcomed refresher. For a moment he could feel those warm tingly sensations that shot through his nerves numbing away. He sat in the bowl of the tub, letting his head rest against the rim as he lazily shut his eyes.

“I can do this.” he sighed aloud, reminding himself he had to be strong. There was no one there who would look out for him, not with Wade gone. Wade would never pressure him to take an Alpha, even if his heat was deadly. Which Peter had his doubts about to begin with, sure the sensations he was feeling were growing more and more uncomfortable, and some were even mildly painful, but they weren't nearly as agonizing as Banner made them out to be. He would be alright, and Wade would be so proud he had gotten through it. He smiled to himself, thinking fondly of the soldier.

With his mind on the older man he began to wonder if he was fairing well in the cold storm. He pictured him returning home once this was all over, Parker safe with him. He would hear the news of how Peter had somehow gone into heat and survived. The soldier would smile, proud of him, no doubt pull him in for a tight warm hug. Peter grinned, failing to notice the warmth that returned to his chest. It crept through his limbs and out to his toes as he thought of the soldier.

Suddenly he caught a whiff of his own scent, it was dripping with heat pheromones of sheer want, and he startled out of his daydream.

“No, no no NO!” He shouted, grabbing the rag that was draped on the edge of the tub. He reached for a soap bar, lathering the cloth until thick bubbles formed. He then scrubbed viciously at his neck and wrists.

“Stop this instant.” He growled, not ready to be tossed into another cycle of aches and pains as his heat crept closer and closer. He rubbed the cloth over his bonding spot until his skin felt raw and the sudds had been washed away. Still his scent lingered on, stubborn. He tossed the rag into the water with contempt, frustrated with his failed efforts to wash the heat away.

His own scent was almost a mirroring replica of those yellow flowers down in the garden, and all it was good for was to bring back memories he tried to keep under lock and key. He thought of Wade, strong, tall and caring, holding him close behind the bushes on a warm summer day. He thought of the hours they spent together back then, thought of the way he felt, how his heart would flutter at the site of him. Memories of the Alpha alone was enough to warrant that same response. His heart leapt, his innards began to churn, flopping slowly into their new assortment. However, what was worse was the heat that traveled from his chest straight down to his abdomen. It pooled there, sending tingles and sparks to his member. His hands shook.

He felt with horror as arousal grew inside of him and opened the gates that was holding back his instincts. He whined, the need to be touched growing rapidly.

“All this from a daydream.” He huffed, becoming out of breath as his heart rate increased with anticipation.

“Alpha, get an Alpha.” His mind screamed. He clenched the sides of the tub, forcing himself to stay put. He had to fight it. If he could do it when he was 13 then he could surely do it now. He tried to think of something, anything to kill his now aching erection, but every time he closed his eyes, all he saw were those damned yellow flowers and those damned bushed and...“Wade.” He whimpered, immediately feeling an overpowering jolt of need that rattled him so hard he instantly reached down into the water and grabbed himself. He couldn't give in to his Omega instincts to want an Alpha, he could satisfy himself.

Determined not to let his wild emotions get the best of him, he began to stroke himself slowly, eyes clenching shut again.

“See, don't need an Alpha.” he thought, as if trying to convince himself that his own hand could do the job. And for a moment it was nice, the yearning to be touched started to numb as the heat from his own hand, steadily moving up and down, began to build a wave of pleasure. He wasn't an expert, wasn't even well practiced, but his aching member responded anyways.

He rubbed at it, biting his lower lip as he pictured the soldier, breath warm against his skin as he leaned over to kiss him, his massive scarred hand nearly covering his whole length. He quivered, feeling himself getting closer to that edge, his pace quickened. Wade would know exactly what to do, he imagined. He could picture his teeth brushing over his bonding spot, teasing him as he gave him a gentle squeeze. He would tremble in the soldier's arms, at his mercy, begging for more. It was horrifying...but he loved it. The inner turmoil of his mind broke his concentration and he was suddenly aware of how sore his wrist was and how cold the bath water had gotten. He had been at it for over a half hour and try as he might, he couldn't get himself any closer to that edge.

His erection wasn't the only thing screaming for attention. Somewhere, deep inside of him, there was an overwhelming need that grew stronger by the minute. He couldn't be satisfied until it was reached and he suddenly remembered this feeling. This was what had driven him to tears nearly a decade ago, this was the overpowering want that only grew and grew until he was nothing but a trembling sobbing mess on the floor. This was the feeling that made him so desperate, this was what made him take those pills.

Frightened by the familiarity of it, Peter stood in the tub, panting heavily. Maybe...maybe he couldn't do this after all. Fear sank in, and like a wet blanket, it momentarily outweighed the screaming Omega instincts and he was able to think clearly again. Quickly he stepped out of the cold water, hands trembling again as he reached for a towel to cover his half hard erection.

This same feeling he had felt for just a split second was what would be his downfall, he could sense it. No doubt that's how that poor woman all those years ago had been trapped. Unable to fight that need that controlled her from deep within, she allowed herself to be taken by Lord Osborn. Peter shuttered, who would he throw himself at when that sensation was too strong in himself? Rogers? Fury? Beck? He shuttered, repulsed by the very thought. Immediately he wrapped the towel around himself and draped his robe over his shoulder's. He rushed from the bathroom and popped his head out of his bedroom and into the hall. Matt was leaned against the cold stone wall between the two guards and they all looked up startled.

“Remove all the guests from this floor! Don't let anyone except yourself and doctor Banner within a hundred feet of my bedchamber door. Station five Beta guards at all the stairs and don't let anyone onto this floor if you can help it. Do I make myself clear?” Peter demanded, fear shaking his voice. Matt quickly nodded and was about to speak up but Peter shut the door, locking it tight. He couldn't be seen right now, he was seconds away from a break down.

He pulled on his silk pants before climbing into his bed, towel draped over his head. He wanted to sleep, to close his eyes and temporarily forget about everything that was happening around him.

* * *

It was no use. Hours ticked by as night drew on and he was still fidgeting in bed trying desperately to drift into unconsciousness. He had tried everything, even a nice relaxing tea Banner had made, but nothing could stop the heavy pounding of his chest. Sweat had beaded his brow again and he tossed and turned on his pillow, unable to find a comfortable position.

The urges he was feeling were growing stronger, more insistent. The pain of denying said urges was becoming harder to bear, making fear cloud his mind. He worried that at any minute now the first wave would start full force, and he would be helpless to it. Already he could feel it creeping in, anything could easily throw him into that wave and he'd be done for.

The fire in the room began to burn out, nothing more than a flickering flame sputtering on ashes. Peter didn't even notice, his body burning like a fire of its own. He sobbed for comfort, for some for of relief that he was unable to give himself, no matter how hard he tried. He rolled onto his stomach, feeling the pressure of the mattress on his throbbing dick. His eyes screwed shut and the only thing he could hear was the pounding of his own heart in his ears. Until it was replaced with the soft knock of someone tapping on his balcony doors.

Peter sat up with a gasp, pulling the covers up close to his chest, hiding himself. Had that strangely dressed Alpha returned, attracted to his heat smell? The lack of light in the room, and the darkness outside made it hard for him to see who was standing behind the glass. Then the balcony door was slowly pushed open and a familiar face popped into the room curiously.

“Prince?” the person asked, and Peter immediately recognized them. His heart leapt for joy and the utter relief of seeing his missing look alike standing in the doorway was enough of a distraction to numb his symptoms, for now. He was wearing his strange uniform he had the day they found him, but Peter didn't care, he was too distracted by relief.

“Parker!” the prince exclaimed, forcing himself out of bed, thick covers wrapped around him like a turban. “You're alright! I was worried sick about you! Was it Wade who found you? Where were...” He paused as he was welcomed with a warm hug from his counterpart. The closeness allowed him to catch on to another smell, heat...but not his own. The scent _was_ similar to his own, but slightly different, a distinct hint of spice lingered with his pheromones. It was nice.

“You're going into heat too?” The prince asked, thought he already knew the answer, he could smell it on him. Parker nodded. “I...I have so many questions but I guess the most glaring one is how did this happen?” he added. Parker relinquished a sigh, this was what he had come here for after all, to explain everything.

“I don't have much time, but I will tell you the important things. I'm sure you remember me telling you about how I came from another world.” Parker looked down at the mask in his hands, hoping now the prince would finally believe him. “I was sent here to retrieve something that went missing from my home. Something very important. When I saw Beck at the party, I saw that he in fact had the item I was in search of. It is time for me to go back to my world now, after I retrieve what is mine. I've come to say goodbye. You have been kind to me and I appreciate that. As for why I'm going into heat...I threw away my pills...” He answered, the prince was quick to interject.

“But why would you ever...”

“I'm stronger without them.” Parker asserted before turning back toward the window. “I don't have any proof of anything, but I want to warn you about Beck, he's a snake. There is someone like him at my home too, and he is always up to no good. Don't trust him. Now I don't really expect you to believe any of this but...”

“I believe you.” The prince cut him off again, feeling a bit sorry he had to watch his new friend go. “I saw him...your Alpha. He must have come looking for you. He tried to break into the castle and wound up in my room. However, whatever spell he used to travel here must not have been performed correctly because he was taken away by a portal and he fell through my floor.” he explained.

“Hold on...” Parker paused, looking at him with bewilderment. “You saw Wa...I mean...Deadpool?” he asked, not wanting to confuse the prince with the names.

“Is that his name? I just assumed he was your Alpha really. He wore a red and black body covering just like you have on now. He also had a belt just like yours with the small colored lights.” he pointed to Parker's Spider-Man suit. “You are lucky you know, to have an Alpha that is so worried about you that he would find a sorcerer to send himself to you.” He said almost sadly, as if jealous that he too did not have such an Alpha. Parker paused, standing in the doorway to the balcony. As much as he wanted to see the prince and Wade trust each other, he had in the end decided that his mission was at the upmost priority. However, seeing the way the prince's hands trembled, knowing the fear he was experiencing, he couldn't just leave without giving him a push in the right direction.

“You know,” he added “He reminds me a lot of _your_ Wade. He is devoted to you, completely. For the short time that I have known you both, I have learned that he would never let a thing happen to you. I'm sure if he was here right now, he'd be sitting right outside your door, desperate to do whatever you asked of him as long as it made you happy. I hope you don't find me out of place for saying this but, I can see that your are afraid. And I understand, it's scary, but it's much scarier being alone. Trust me.” Parker knew he couldn't wait there any longer. His window of opportunity was closing. “I hope everything turns out alright between you two. Tell him I said goodbye.” he added before rushing out into the cold and disappearing into the darkness of the storm. Peter was left standing there, frozen. He had been given much to consider as multiple thoughts swirled around his mind.

“I am _stronger_ without the pills. Don't trust Beck. Wade is devoted to _you_ completely....” Peter turned toward his bedchamber door, picturing the soldier sitting in the hall, waiting, like he had done all those years ago. Slowly Peter's feet turned, taking him towards the door until he was standing just in front of it. Not sure what he was expecting, he undid the lock and let it creak open. There was no one, not even his guards who he had ordered to be stationed at the stairs instead. And his heart hurt. He felt a hot tear streak down his cheek as he stared at the spot he had imagined the soldier would be. There was nothing, not even a single yellow flower.

He allowed his instincts to take over and stepped out into the hall. Quickly he made his way down the corridor to the left, knowing there was a secret staircase down there where he could speak to one of the guards in private. He would send for Wade. How could he have possibly thought Wade would bring him harm in any way? He knew the soldier, knew he cared deeply for him and had never done anything to cause him pain. Even if he just had him here, to sit outside the door, he knew things would be better. If he could just see him, hear him or smell him...

He paused in the empty hall. The heat had heightened his senses, and right now, standing just a few feet from Wade's bed chambers, he could smell him. Instinctively he turned toward the door, the faintest smell of Alpha luring him in. He didn't hesitate to reach for the knob and push it open, the scents trapped inside wafting out like a strong breeze had pushed them. That familiar, comforting scent grabbed him as if tugging him into the room. He went willingly. He absent minded pushed the door closed behind himself, leaving him in the darkness. His covers slipped off his shoulder's and he was standing there, almost bare, in the middle of the soldier's bedroom. He couldn't see much from the small amount of moonlight that managed to seep in through the window, but he could see the outline of the bed, and stepped towards it.

Everything smelled strongly of Wade, and his racing heart calmed for a minute. He had grown accustomed to seeking out the Alpha, inhaling his scent whenever he needed comforting. The lack of lust and want pheromones in the room left his own lustful instincts at bay, and for a moment he almost felt sedated. He flopped onto the bed, slipping under the Alpha's covers and wrapping himself in them. He closed his eyes, face buried in the older man's pillow as he just breathed, picturing Wade's arms wrapped around him. He would stroke his finger's through his hair, whisper quietly that everything would be alright, and lull the prince to sleep, protecting him from the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Again. But this time I swear it wasn't my fault! We had a really bad storm and the power went out for several hours.


	13. Fooled by the Look Alike.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter attempts to finally get what he came for. 
> 
> PS. (Don't be fooled).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. Sorry about that. I'm hoping the next few ones will be extra long. If everything goes according to plan that is.

Veiled in the darkness, waiting, listening, Peter watched for an opportune moment. He had pulled his mask back over his face, shielding his identity. The wind blew the freezing cold right through his suit, he shivered, but tried to keep his mind off the frigid air. Instead he clung to the stoney walls of the castle, lingering close to a balcony one floor down. He hoped this was the right room. Everyone had been forced to move to the lower level and now the rooms had gotten all mixed up.

Slowly peter crept across the facade, eyes trained on the candle light seeping out the balcony glass doors. His spider sense had given no warnings, so he knew he was in the clear, however, that other tingle of sensations was still very much there, clouding his focus. He regularly had to pause and give himself a pep talk, reminding himself that it was ok to daydream about Wade pounding him senseless, just not at this moment. But it was hard, the new instincts tempted him to press that shiny blinking button on his belt and just zip right on home to the mercenary. He knew Deadpool wasn't an Alpha, that's not how things worked back on his Earth, once he was home he would no doubt return back to normal. But right now he just needed someone to take care of that burning need inside of him.

A laugh from inside the room snapped his attention back to reality and he slowly lowered himself to peek inside. Beck was standing in front of a full body mirror, fixing his outfit and running a comb through his hair, however, Peter didn't see the necklace on him.

Across the room was Misty, lounging on the bed. She was on her stomach, legs kicked up lazily behind her and she twiddled what looked to be a sharp letter opener in her hands. Beck was chattering on about something, but she didn't seem to be paying him any mind. Instead her eyes were looking about the room, as if she was searching for something.

“Any minute now Misty, I can feel it. Any minute someone will come knocking on that door and inform me that I have been chosen to help the prince through his heat.” Beck exclaimed, leaning into the mirror as he scratched off a small blemish under his chin.

“Uhuh.” Misty added. She flipped over and slid open the bed side drawer, rummaging through it.

“I mean who else could he possibly pick?” Beck continued, this time straightening his eyebrows. “Fury is old as dirt, Rogers is already mated, Thor is a bumbling idiot, T'challa's brutish cousin left, and the twins have barely gone through puberty! Also, I'm pretty sure that Valkyrie woman is into girls, I saw her eyeing you.” This earned a snort of amusement from Misty who chuckled to herself,

“You don't know the half of it.”

Beck continued,

“With that over protective soldier out of the way, I am the best option. When those urges get too strong, and death's cold eyes are staring into his soul, he'll call for me.” He grinned, checking his canines in his reflection. “Fetch me the stone. Perhaps I could use it to keep him seduced if things get testy.” He requested. Misty sat up, head flopping to the side as she looked at him curiously.

“Where did you hide it this time?” She asked, innocence in her voice.

“It's in the same place it's been in this whole time. It's under my pillow. Must you always drink so much? I swear you become dumber with each sip.” He hissed, turning his attention away from her as he adjusted the buckles on his tunic. After a moment or so Misty walked up, holding the necklace and stone out towards him.

“Took you long enough.” Beck huffed. “Now leave me. I don't want you to be here when I am summoned for.” He shooed her away and she quickly hurried from the room, hands clutched to her chest.

Peter saw his chance, with Misty gone there would be no one to scream for help whenever he tried to take the stone from Beck. Now that the stone was around his neck, things would be way too easy. Still, he wanted to catch him by surprise, and what better way than to entice him right into a trap? With his web shooters still broken, he had no other choice but to get creative.

Carefully he concentrated, trying to do the exact opposite of everything the soldier had told him. He still wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but he tried to relax, letting his emotions take full control and his Omega scent began to grow. He allowed his mind to conjure images of the mercenary, of his voice. It wasn't long before Peter was swallowed in a cloud of his own scent, lingering despite the heavy strength of the wind.

Slowly he placed one of his hands on the balcony door, letting it stick to his fingers. He gave it a quick yank and it swung out, banging on its hinges as the wind tore into the room. Beck jumped, startled by the sudden loud noise.

“Damned storm, don't attack your creator!” He spat, marching towards the balcony to close the creaking doors. He paused, just feet from the threshold. The wind twisted and tangled, swirling the Alpha kings hair as it pushed the sweetest scent of Omega on the verge of heat into his room. He gave a deep inhale, a smile creeping over his face.

“Perhaps the prince is on his own balcony, looking down at my room longingly.” Beck chuckled as he ran his fingers through his quaff for the millionth time. “If it's a serenade he wants, he'll get it.” He growled, stepping out onto the balcony with enthusiasm. He stepped to the end, leaning against the rail as he cast his eyes over and upward, spying the lower part of the prince's windows. However, the light was out and there was no one there. Instead, he heard a thump on the stone behind him and whirled around to see a figure clad in red and blue, glaring at him menacingly with lifeless white eyes.

“Gah!” Beck exclaimed, throwing his arms up to shield his face. There was no response and he quickly regained his bravery. “Oh, I see. I didn't realize York had a court jester. Well I don't find your pranks amusing. Return at once and be lucky I don't inform the prince of your snooping around the castle.” He scoffed, waving a hand for the stranger to be on his way. “Really I should have your head for this. But I haven't the time.” He would have continued on but Peter had run out of patience, he lunged forward, and using but a fraction of his strength, connected his fist into the Alpha's jaw.

He needed to get this done as quickly as possible. He knew the only reason he was able to keep his whits about him was because of the mask. Without it, at the first whiff of an Alpha, his limbs would be like jello.

Beck recoiled, hand flying up to clutch his throbbing jaw. His brows furrowed together and he turned, furious. “You will die for that, freak.” He growled, lunging at Peter. He swung violently, missing as Peter expertly dodged the attacks. “Coward,” Beck taunted him, “Sending punches but too weak to take any yourself.” The wind whipped from behind Peter, pelting his back before taking the last of his lingering scent and blowing it right into Becks' face. The Alpha paused, blinking in confusion as realization dawned on him.

“You....Omega!” He exclaimed. “Reveal yourself! Who are you under that mask!” He demanded to know, lunging forward again, but this time not in an attack. He reached for the mask on Peter's head, attempting to grab it and yank it off. He failed again, evaded by the hero. Beck hissed in irritation.

“I haven't time for this charade of cat and mouse. Either you've come to tease me or you are playing hard to get. Either way, I will get you.” A shudder ran down Peter's back at the sinister implications behind his words. He didn't need to tango with Beck any more. One more good punch to the face and he'd be out like a light. However, Beck was also quick on his feet and wasn't above playing a nasty card.

“Omega, freeze!” He ordered, authority ringing in his voice. Peter felt a jolt go through his body at the same moment his spider sense tingle a futile warning. He couldn't respond. Something in Beck's voice had triggered an instinctive reaction so strong, he had lost full control of hid body. His heart rate rocketed, the only part of him that seemed to function was his brain. Panic set in and Peter immediately wondered if perhaps the Beck on this planet did in fact have powers of his own without the stone. The necklace wasn't glowing, indicating he was in fact not altering reality. This...was something else.

“Good job,” Beck smiled, the tension in his stance drifting away as he took a step closer, hand on his chin as he pondered his next move. “As feisty as you are, you are just like any other Omega, desperate to please the wishes of an Alpha when he commands it from you.” He smiled, whispering the last part. Peter shivered.

“Lay down, Omega.” He spat next, the authority and strength just as present as the last order. Peter felt dread pool in his gut as his body trembled, moving on its own until he was laying flat on his back on the cold hard balcony. His spider senses screamed. He was able to clutch his fists tightly, his arms quaking as he tried to recover the life of his limbs, it was no use. He had to improvise.

Beck loomed over him, sneer settling in. Clearly he was pleased with his own display of dominance, he had full control of the situation.

“Now, who is hiding behind this mask.” He teased, leaning down and grabbing the bottom of it. Peter had to think fast, if Beck was going to play nasty, so could he. Wade had told him enough about the nature of Alpha's for him to use their own instincts to his advantage as well.

Slowly his mask was lifted until Beck yanked it off in one quick go, a loud gasp leaving him. His jaw hung open and his eyes widened like saucers.

“A-alpha...please don't tell anyone.” Peter whined, trying his hardest to sound pitiful. It wasn't like he had to try too hard, he was already feeling pretty helpless. Beck took a staggering step back, that heir of dominance beginning to falter.

“Your majesty! What...what are you?” The initial shock of it all seemed to shake him enough for Peter to retake the reign in the fight. He was the one with the trump card now.

“I just...I wanted you.” He lied, the freezing cold air making his eyes water conveniently. “It's so cold. Alpha...” He mock begged, feeling the strange effects that had him pinned beginning to wear off. He reached one arm up pathetically, as if there was no strength left in him to even stand.

“Of course, let's get you off the ground. I'll warm you right up.” Beck hopped to his feet. He rushed over to who he believed to be the prince, leaning over him to scoop him into his arms. Peter held his breath. The moment Beck was close enough he reached up quickly, yanking the chain so hard it snapped off and the necklace came loose in Peter's hand. He pulled his leg up, sending a strong kick into Beck's gut that had him flying to the other side of the balcony. He landed with a thud, his head lashing back and smacking against the stone railing, knocking him out cold.

Peter pushed himself to his feet, wobbling as feeling returned to his limbs. His breathes came in pants as his heart raced in his chest. He leaned down, grabbing his mask. The wind all at once shifted directions and a new scent wafted through the air. Blood...Alpha blood. It was strong, filled with all the same pheromones and messages that the scent was, but more potent. Peter looked over at Beck, seeing a small trail of blood oozing down his forehead and rolling down his cheek. At first he thought nothing of it until a jolt of shivers traveled down his spine and lit a small fire in his belly. Despite the wintery snow swirling around him, he felt as if he was burning up hot. An emptiness grew in his lower half and his suit felt itchy against his skin. He felt like he needed to rip his suit off and relieve himself as soon as possible. And it was in that realization that he felt something warm and sticky sliding out of him. He squeaked in a panic, feeling it beginning to bead down his inner thigh. What was happening? Had he been wounded? Was he sick?

Then he quickly recalled what the prince had told him about heats, how he had explained in details his own symptoms he had once suffered. One thing that had stuck out to him as being so odd was how you knew the first wave of a heat had officially started...with slick.

Peter's heart dropped in his chest and he knew he had to go home now. That was his only way out of it. To return home so his body would go back to normal. He didn't think twice about it and smashed the button on his belt. Almost instantly a swirling bright light formed in front of him, ripping a portal in reality. He waited, until the entrance into the void between dimensions was big enough, then he stepped inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm assuming ya'll know what Alpha Commands and Slick are. If not just let me know and I'll try my best to explain. Also, the trickster had been tricked...twice.


	14. ...In Love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You mad Beck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this early for y'all and this chapter is double the usual length! Hope you enjoy :D 
> 
> OH! WAIT! this is the chapter where the rating changes...so if you aren't a smut fan...I am very sorry.

Comfortable and warm, the prince was out like a light, snuggled under the thick heavy blankets of the soldier's bed. He had practically covered his whole self head to tow, only his nose and part of his face peaked out, allowing him to breathe. Everything was calm as he managed to temporarily sedate his instincts with the comforting scent of Wade that engulfed him. And perhaps the strength of the Alpha's scent alone would have been enough to ease the heat effects for a day longer, but Peter was rudely awakened by the sound of glass shattering.

His heart leapt in his chest the moment an angry growl rattled through the upper floor of the castle. Immediately his eyes shot open and he clenched the blankets tighter around himself, feeling his adrenaline rushing from being startled awake. He panted, hearing the racing of feet as someone sped down the hall. It was followed by loud angry cursing and the pounding of fists against a wooden door. But not this door, it was somewhere down the hall.

Frightened, but curious to know what was going on, Peter cautiously crawled out of the soldier's bed, keeping the Alpha's blankets clutched tight around him like a protective barrier. There was the loud crashing of wood splintering and Peter rushed to press his ear against the door and listen.

“Come out!” He heard an angered voice holler. “I know you are hiding in here, prince!” they snarled and Peter began to tremble, realizing someone was searching for him. What had that loud crashing been? Where were the guards? Why hadn't they stopped anyone from coming up the stairs? Fear shook him and it was all he could do but listen as whoever was down the hall shouted for him.

“Playing hard to get!?” They barked, “That's fine, but you'll get it good once I find you!” Peter felt petrified. It wasn't until he heard more voices hollering, enclosing on the commotion that he felt remotely safe again. The guards had heard the fuss and were approaching. This time a familiar voice caught his ears, causing Peter to open the bedroom door just a crack.

“Get him! He's gone mad!” Matt shouted, pointing towards the prince's bedchambers. The door had been kicked in completely, the wood splintered from the hinges. Several Beta guards rushed into the room and out of the prince's sight. He couldn't look away, watching with bated breath until they puled a bloodied Beck kicking and cursing from the room. His skin was deathly pale, his lips an icy blue. Dried blood was crusted down his face and his hair was blown in every direction. Glass protruded from the lower parts of his pants and his knees and knuckles were dripping with blood. He had a wild glint of fury in his eyes that made the prince gulp back a whimper of fear. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if he had been in his bedroom.

“Hold him down!” Matt shouted, jumping on Beck as he tried to squirm free.

“He's got a knife, be careful!” Ned pointed out, trying to pry the small weapon from the Alpha's fingers.

“How did he get up here?” Another guard shouted. Banner, who was rushing up the hall, was quick to answer his question.

“He must have bust in through one of the bedroom windows. Look, there's glass in his leg.”

“Where is the prince!? Where is Peter!? What did you do with him!?” Harry demanded, rushing out of the prince's bedchambers after searching the room for him. Beck snarled, glaring at the lot of them.

“He can't hide. I don't care how many masks he wears, I'll find him, he will except me!” Beck gave another attempt to break free. Peter felt on edge, unable to peel his eyes away as they shouted and demanded to know what he had done with the prince. Finally Matt had lost his patience and yanked one of the guard's sword from their belt, holding the blade against Beck's throat.

“Tell me what you did with him or so help me god I will lop off your neck right here in this hallway!” Matt hissed.

“Do, and you'll be declaring war against my country and the rest of the allies of Shield.” Beck sneered back.

“I doubt the allies will care after I tell them of how we found you breaking into the prince's bedchambers with a weapon.” Matt growled back, raising his arm in order to swing. As much as Peter couldn't stand Beck, as much as he feared the very fact that he had attempted to attack him just moments ago, he couldn't stand to watch him be killed. Not here, not in his hallway just outside his bedroom, he'd never sleep another night.

“Stop!” Peter shouted, darting out of Wade's room and into the hall. The soldiers, Matt included, all paused, turning towards the voice at the end of the hallway.

“Your majesty!” Ned and Harry exclaimed, relieved to see him.

“I am alright, I wasn't in there.” He assured them, relief washing over him when he saw Matt lower the sword. Peter wasn't sure what exactly he should say in the situation, other than that he wanted them to take Beck out of his sight and deal with him elsewhere. Honestly he would have preferred that they took him outside the castle walls and throw him out into the snow. As long as he was out of the castle, Peter knew he would feel safe again. Immediately he thought of Wade, knowing that the Alpha would have the whole situation dealt with in the blink of an eye, then he would be quick to return to comfort him after the whole incident. He hugged the blankets closer.

Instead of giving orders, Peter gave Matt a look of urgency, silently pleading with him to take care of the situation. Matt seemed to understand, and was about to make an order when Beck spoke up. His eyes locked with Peter's and a nasty chuckle rumbled in his chest.

“Finally showing your face again. Hiding behind those blankets. Do I make you quiver?” Beck teased. Peter felt a shiver of fear rattle his spine, he wanted to throw the blankets over his head, blocking his view of the Alpha.

“Hey, shut up. You'll be spending the rest of your time here in the dungeons.” Matt spat, but Beck ignored him.

“Tell them to release me. I know you long for an Alpha to ease you through your heat. Let me do it. Omega, take me!” He demanded the last part, smiling in victory as the prince took two wobbly steps forward, fear stricken on his face.

“Hey!” Banner stepped in, “Cut that out! Don't you dare Alpha command him!”

“That's it. Come to me!” Beck ordered and Peter could feel his body slowly pulling him forward. Panic raced through his mind as his legs moved on their own. This had never happened to him before, and it was horrifying. His father had warned him of such things, but he had never experienced it first hand. Tears brimmed at his eyes as he was forced closer and closer.

“Stop!” Matt yelled, kicking Beck roughly in the side.

“Don't listen to him Peter!” Banner raced over to the prince, grabbing his arm and attempting to pull him back. “I know the instincts you are feeling are strong but you've got to fight it!” He placed his hand over Peter's eyes, blocking his view of Beck. “Come on, think of your Alpha, think of Wade.” Banner desperately tried to break him out of the trance. Peter tried to listen to the doctor, tried to think of the soldier, tried to inhale the scent that still lingered on the blankets. It would have worked, if Beck had kept his mouth shut. Instead he hissed through the pain of Matt's kick and added,

“You're slo close. Do it. Go into heat for me.” He demanded and Peter whimpered, feeling those horrible pains and tremors return with a vengeance. He fell to his knees, feeling a hot sensation growing in his lower abdomen. It was happening. 

“Yes!” Beck exclaimed as Matt and the guards tried to drag him off.

“Breathe! Breathe now, the first wave is coming, can you walk to your bedroom?” Banner crouched beside Peter, one hand rubbing circles over his back. Peter couldn't speak, he shivered and trembled as aches shot through his limbs. His inner Omega screamed for him to call for the only Alpha there, but he bit his lower lip to keep the words in, drawing blood.

“Hurry, take him to the dungeons! Get him out of here!” Matt shouted, walking with the guards as they dragged him past one of the closed bedroom doors. Suddenly the door swung open, startling the guards and even drawing Beck's attention away from Peter. There, in the doorway, was Misty, glass bottle clutched in her hand. Her eyes were half closed and her hair and clothes were a mess.

“What is all the yelling!? Can't a girl get any sleep around here?” She yawned and rubbed her eyes, unaware of what was happening around her.

“Mam!” One of the guards spoke up. “You cannot be on this floor of the castle. How did you get up here!?” He demanded to know. Misty frowned, her whits seeming to return as she eyed Beck on the floor and the many guards hauling him away.

“What's going on? Where are you taking him?” She avoided the question.

“Mam! I must insist that you leave this floor immediately. Yesterday morning we ordered everyone off of this floor.” He informed her.

“Well how was I supposed to know? I've been asleep since right after the prince announced we could all stay over due to the storm. But never mind that. What are you doing to my brother?” She exclaimed, rushing from the room. She grabbed hold of Ned's arm, attempting to pull him away from Beck. The Alpha scowled,

“Stop with the charades Misty. You think I'll let them drag me away to be locked up while you get to stay up here and play innocent. Don't even act like you've been asleep this whole time. You were in my bedroom last night!” He growled at her.

“I was not! I told you I would be asleep after I left the dining hall!” She fussed back.

“Whatever, I don't care. Take her to the dungeons too.” Matt huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation.

“What did I do wrong!?” She whined, tears brimming at her eyes.

“I'm not entirely sure but believe me I will be finding out!” Matt growled, smiling as she and Beck were successfully dragged away and down to the dungeons. The minute the guards had them out of sight Matt immediately turned to rush back to Peter's side, having seen him collapse to his knees out of the corner of his eyes.

Peter was on his feet now, leaning against Banner for support as he wobbled towards his bedroom door. Tears were streaking down his cheeks as he panted for air. His scent was clouding around him and he could feel warm slick beginning to slide down his inner thigh. A deep yearning had grown inside of him, stronger than any he had felt before, and he needed it filled now. The severity of the symptoms from the first wave of his heat had hit him like a buss, and he knew Banner was right. He wouldn't survive it without an Alpha.

Matt hurried to his side just as he reached the threshold of his bedroom. He leaned against the trim of the doorway, trying to support his own weight as a shiver rattled down his spine and he swallowed a whine. More slick seeped out of him.

“Ok, you need to lie down. Is there anything I can get you?” Matt asked desperately, knowing what was happening. His heart broke as he watched the prince succumb to a fit of sobs before crying out,

“W-wade. Please, please Matt, go find Wade. Bring him back. He-he went into town.” He managed to say before his unsteady breathes made speech next to impossible. He was gasping for air when Matt dutifully nodded and raced down the hall, praying he could find the Alpha in time.

Banner managed to help Peter into his room. He discarded him on the bed before frantically checking his vitals. The poor doctor felt like ripping his own hair out at the state the prince was in. He was just now being thrown into the worst of it and Wade was nowhere to be found.

“Just a little while longer, you can make it a bit longer!” Banner assured him before busying himself with attempting to fix the door. He managed to find a few stray Beta guards to fix the broken piece of wood and give the prince his privacy, which he desperately needed.

Peter lay on the bed, wrapped in Wade's blankets until his door was properly fixed and he was left alone. Immediately after they had gone he kicked the covers off and shimmied out of his pants, leaving nothing on but the silk robe. Despite the cool air, he was still uncomfortably hot. The slick on his thighs was sticky, sweat drenched his skin and made everything feel uncomfortable. His instincts clawed at the back of his mind, fogging his thoughts as they demanded he find relief. He flipped himself onto his stomach, face resting in his pillow.

Somewhere in his conscious thoughts he knew this would be a futile attempt. He hadn't been able to reach a climax when he had been in the tub, no doubt this wouldn't be any different. But his body screamed to be touched and he couldn't deny that cry any longer. He let his hand travel down his stomach, by passing his aching dick. His fingers slid over his entrance, slick oozing from him. He held his breath, holding back a whimper as he tried to push a finger in, hoping to reach that spot deep in him that yearned for attention. He pushed his finger in as far as it would go, but his small digits hardly made it two inches in that position. Desperate he flipped back over, still unable to get the results he needed.

Sobs escaped him as he failed to fill that flaming void that desired nothing but the touch of an Alpha. He was left trembling, crying for Wade as the minutes ticked on.

* * *

The moment he stepped out of the castle, Matt immediately noticed a change in the weather. The wind had died down and the chill was now bearable. Feeling like luck was on his side, he mounted his horse and raced out of the castle walls. He was pleasantly surprised to find the snow on the roads was beginning to visibly melt, and travel to the village took merely half an hour. The snow had stopped its decent, and by now even the clouds had all but disappeared. However, Matt didn't have time to stop and marvel at the strange phenomenon like the rest of the villagers, a sense of urgency weighed on his mind. He guided his horse through the mud roads of the town, leaving fresh prints in the slowly melting snow. The towns folks were beginning to venture out of their homes and into the streets, all bewildered by the sudden change of weather again. The town became cluttered as neighbors rushed to each other in groups and children began to play in the soggy snow.

Starting to grow frustrated, Matt rode his horse out towards the outskirts of the town, on a trail that lead off towards the forest. There was a small hill off the path a ways and he figured it would give him a better vantage point of the streets. However, before he even had the chance to near the base of it, he spied movement near the forest entrance. There, riding out of the woods, was Wade on his white Shire horse. He dismounted almost immediately after he was out of the thick trees, pausing to give his steed a break.

Giving his horse a quick kick, Matt sped towards the soldier, shouting his name frantically.

“Wade! Wade! I'm so glad I found you!” He hollered, catching the other man's attention. Wade stood tall, brow raised curiously as Matt approached.

“Matt? Did Parker show up at the castle?” He asked. Once closer Matt had the chance to look him over. The poor soldier looked exhausted. His clothes were slightly damp from the melting snow, there was a five o clock shadow forming on his face and a slight droop to his shoulders.

“What? No I don't think so. Where have you been? I was worried I wouldn't find you.” Matt dismounted, beginning to rummage through his saddle bag.

“When that crazy snow storm came I was in the woods searching. I got caught in the storm and tried to wait it out under some thick trees.” He shrugged. “But if Parker hasn't been found then what are you doing out here?” He questioned Matt. The spy paused, retrieving a piece of dried meet and bread from his pack. He handed it to Wade.

“Here, you look exhausted. Eat this and hopefully it'll give you some energy.” He stated, before muttering, “You'll need it.” under his breath. Wade raised a suspicious brow at him but gratefully took the food offered him. Matt patiently waited as Wade practically inhaled the food. Once the soldier was finished, Matt sighed and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously.

“Wade. Peter needs you back at the castle. Like...immediately. As fast as you can get there.” His tone was serious, making Wade pause, staring at him intensely.

“What happened?” Wade's voice was low, almost threatening as he furrowed his brows together.

“Look...a lot happened. And...I don't have the time to explain all of it to you in detail. If he wants to he can tell you himself. But what you need to know is he is going into heat.” Matt informed him. There was a moment where Wade just stared at him, as if expecting Matt to exclaim it had been some sick joke, to which he would make him apologize for. It wasn't.

“Are you serious?” Wade's voice was quiet but still just as intense. He looked almost...angry.

“Yes he...he sent me to come find you.” The sentence hardly left Matt's lips before Wade had mounted his Shire and was racing off over the hill towards the castle. Matt quickly followed.

Wade's mind could barely keep up, his body moving on its own as he raced back home. He burst into the stable, practically leaping from White, not bothering to even take his saddle off, the stable boy could do that. All he could focus on was his beloved prince, and how terrified he probably was. Even if Peter didn't want him to be there, the least he could do was make sure he wasn't bothered by anyone. He would bring him food, water, anything to help him through the one thing he seemed to fear the most. Whatever Peter wanted, he would give it.

He didn't make it far into the castle before he was intercepted by Banner. The man grabbed his elbow, catching his attention.

“Wade,” He whispered, “Here. Swallow one of these and take the rest with you. I'm not sure how long his heat will last but you need to take two of these daily.” Banner shoved a pouch into Wade's hands.

“Me? I have to take something? What for?” He frowned, frustrated by the delay. All he wanted to do was get to the bottom of things and let Peter know everything was going to be just fine. But here Banner was, making things take longer. Patience wearing thin, Wade began his trek towards the stairs.

“Yes of course you!” Banner followed him. “A heat is scary enough for him without having to worry about bearing children.” He ranted, as if offended Wade didn't understand. The soldier stopped short in the hall, the stairway visible up ahead. Two Beta guards were stationed just before it, blocking anyone from venturing beyond that point.

“Bearing children?” Wade paused, looking down at the pouch in his hands. He pulled the draw string, spying the same Sepelo suppressants inside that Peter was always dependent on. He suddenly looked up, wide eyed.

“You mean...me? Wait, I didn't think he wanted to...I mean he always said that...But...I...” He stammered, unable to express the confusion, excitement and strangely enough, nervousness, he was experiencing.

“He doesn't really have a choice.” Banner looked at him sorrowfully. Wade's brows furrowed,

“What's that supposed to mean?” He practically growled. Banner took a jump back, throwing his hands up defensively as if to prove he had no ill intentions.

“It's not my fault, he did this to himself! That's the risk that comes with taking suppressants for so long. Once you are off of them your heat comes back with a vengeance basically. Almost like it's making up for lost time. They are way more intense than usual. Normally that wouldn't be such a huge deal, as you know it is possible for an Omega to get through a heat alone, just...suffer through the pain until it goes away. But...I don't think he has that option for this one. He...he hasn't had a heat for almost a decade. It's unheard of to go this long without a heat, and to attempt to wait it out should be impossible. The symptoms will be multiplied and the stress will be too much on his body without an Alpha there to appease and satisfy those longings.” Banner tried to explain. “So please...take the pill.” He gestured to the bag in Wade's hands.

The soldier felt dumbfounded, and devastated for Peter all at the same time. His poor prince had been forced into a corner. Wade nodded slowly, taking one of the pills from the pouch and popping it in his mouth. He couldn't think up a response to what Banner had told him. He simply swallowed and turned to continue back down the hall. When he reached the guards they gave a relieved look, moving aside to let him pass.

“This is happening.” Wade thought as he began the climb up. His thoughts slipped back to that first ever heat, roughly eight years ago. Peter had been so terrified, locking himself away from the world. Would he still keep that door between them? Even with his own life on the line. Wade tried to contemplate what he would do if Peter refused to let him in and began to slowly suffer to death. The thought frustrated him to no end, what would he do then? His wild roaming thoughts were stopped as he took one last step up. It hit him then, hit him like a brick wall. The scent of heat was heavy, thick and intoxicating. His body awakened, his instincts clawing to take over. He could feel a struggle beginning to ensue between his rational thought and the overpowering lust that was starting to bubble. This was going to be tough.

The familiar sweetness of those budding yellow flowers coaxed him further, practically pulling him out of the stair well and down the hall. The scent only grew stronger by the second, the pheromones mixed in lighting all sorts of signals and sparks throughout his nerves. His body ached, but not with fatigue. It was as if a burst of energy was buzzing inside him and every muscle in his body was ready to go. What was odd was how his canines seemed to throb. He ran his tongue over them, images of Peter's un marked neck flashing in his mind.

“Nope, no bonding.” He muttered to himself. They had never previously discussed it and he knew better than to do something like that under the effects of a heat. He had to keep drawing lines with himself, there was no telling what was going to happen.

Peter's bedroom door came into sight and it was all he could do to keep himself from running the rest of the way. His ears caught the sounds of whimpers and sobs coming from behind the door, and his heart broke. He could smell the distress, the need and the fear mixed in with the heat scent, and all he wanted to do was fix it. Cautiously he approached the door, knocking gently against the wood.

“W-who...ngh” Peter's words died on his lips as another sob escaped him. No doubt he was experiencing uncomfortable sensations, if not painful ones.

“Petey,” Wade tried to sound as calm as possible, even doing his best to strengthen the scent he was omitting, hoping that just being able to smell an Alpha near by would help ease the prince. “It's me.” He stated, positive the prince would recognize him from his voice alone. “If you need anything at all, I'll be right out here.” He offered before forcing himself to take a step away from the door and lean against the wall instead.

“Wade...” Peter whined his name and the soldier nearly reached for the door handle when he heard it. He crossed his arms tight over his chest, digging his fingers into his biceps. “Oh thank god...please...” the prince continued. “It hurts so much Wade. Please...help me.” He gasped out the last part and Wade immediately returned to the door.

“What do you need!?” He exclaimed, listening carefully. His hand hovered over the handle.

“Y-you...A-alpha.” And that was it. Wade turned the nob, shocked to find it unlocked and quickly stepped into the room.

“I'm here.” He exclaimed, hearing a sob of relief come from his prince. The room was dark, thick velvet curtains drawn over the windows, blocking out sun light. Two or three candles were lit in the spacious bed chamber, one of them danced shadows near the bed. And there, sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, knees drawn up near his face, nothing but a silky robe hanging off his frame, was Peter.

He looked up at the soldier, big watery tears streaking down his red cheeks. His breathes came in pants and a dew of sweat made his skin glisten in the candle light. Wade took a step closer, Peter's pleading eyes tugging at every string of his heart. The scent in the room was much stronger, and now, at this short distance, Wade could smell it. Slick. A burning warmth shot down past the pit of his stomach, tempting the beginnings of a rut. He shivered. Still, he drew closer, beginning to discard his chain male gloves and his armor pieces. They clattered to the ground, Peter watching each and every last piece until Wade was close enough for him to reach out and place a hand on his boot. Peter's heart raced, he could feel more slick ooze out of him, making his thighs feel moist and sticky. It wouldn't stop. Peter trembled, feeling another wave of painful hunger beginning to build in his abdomen.

Wade finally crouched down, seeing Peter's shoulders beginning to shake. He could see a wet spot beginning to grow near the bottom of the robe, could see the prince's right fingers were moist and shiny where he had attempted to ease that yearning inside of himself but failed. Unable to mimic an Alpha's penetration.

“I'm scared.” Peter finally spoke again, this time hiding his face in his knees. “It hurts W-wade, I can't...I don't want to die.” Wade sat down not even a foot away, spreading his arms open.

“Come here Petey.” He instructed. Peter looked up at him, hesitant at first. Then, another sharp pain rippled through him and more slick seeped down his leg. He whimpered at the discomfort until the Alpha's scent reached his nose and immediately it brought a sense of ease to his body. Wade had promised him, promised to keep him safe and protect him. What choice did he have but to trust him completely?

Finally Peter gave in to the instincts that screamed for him to go to the Alpha. He crawled over cautiously until he was close enough for Wade to wrap his arms around him and slide him into his lap. Wade could feel the small tremors that shook the prince's body, could feel the warmth of his skin, dampened from sweat, could feel a hot moist spot beginning to soak through the fabric in his pants from all the slick.

“Oh Petey.” He murmured sympathetically, placing a hand on the back of the prince's neck and gently pulling him closer so he was leaning completely against him. Peter felt like his heart was going to explode in his chest as he pressed himself against Wade. He rested his head on his shoulder, angling his nose towards Wade's neck. He tried to focus on breathing, hoping the Alpha's scent would calm all the need in his body and ease his pain. He knew that more than likely Wade could feel the slick on his legs where Peter sat, and he was positive he could smell it. He blushed hard, whining with embarrassment.

“I've got you, it's ok.” Wade cooed, stroking small circles over the silk on Peter's back. He tilted his head just enough to plant a kiss onto Peter's cheek. “I won't do anything you don't want me to.” He assured him, fighting every last instinct, opting to just sit there and stroke his back. Their scent was beginning to mix in the atmosphere, along with the smell of slick, and Wade was having a hard time thinking clearly with the fog of lust it was creating in his head. Still, he managed to refrain.

They sat there for a few moments, quiet as Peter took a minute to rest in his arms. He was content in breathing Wade in while the soldier whispered sweetly to him, raking fingers through his hair and over his back. But his body would not be satisfied and the worst of the first wave was only beginning.

It started with a tingle that traveled down his spine, making his heart rate speed back up. It began to build as an ache in his lower regions, yearning to be touched, to be filled. It was almost like a hunger and he started to fidget nervously in Wade's lap, hoping it would go away. It only got worse. He wrapped his arms around Wade's middle, clutching his tunic tightly in his grip. He had been so scared of this very thing for so long, of giving himself completely into the hands of an Alpha, but right now, he knew that's exactly what he needed.

“Ngh, W-wade.” He panted, his voice coming out shaky. “I need you to...I couldn't do it myself I tried and I...ahhh.” He gasped as that pain began to twist and increase. “Please Wade! Oh please make it stop!” He begged him, his whole body shaking against the soldier.

Wade remembered seeing the slick coating Peter's fingers and his heart went out to him, knowing he was unable to do anything for himself, unable to get what he so desperately needed.

“Oh my poor Petey,” he turned his head to whisper in the prince's ear, letting his right hand slowly slide down the small of his back. He sneaked it under the robe, cupping his right cheek. He gave it a slow squeeze. “Are you sure? Cas...once I start I don't think...” He didn't get to finish as Peter cut him off.

“Yes! Please Wade, it hurts.” He pleaded, tears streaking down his cheeks again as another wave of pain rippled through him. “please,” his voice was growing weak and Wade didn't hesitate anymore.

“It's alright, I'll take care of you. Just relax, my prince.” Wade kissed him again as his hand slowly moved down further. He could feel warm, sticky slick under his finger tips as he neared Peter's entrance. The prince whined at the sensation of Wade's fingers sliding between his cheeks and pressing against him. Anticipation ate at him and it was all he could do but bite into Wade's shoulder, mere inches from his bonding mark, just to keep himself from sobbing loudly.

Wade gave a low growl, pressing one finger against Peter's hole, it slid in easily from all the slick. He was already knuckle deep and didn't hesitate to push it in the rest of the way. He crooked his finger, sliding it along Peter's walls as the younger trembled in his lap helplessly. Peter panted, his warm breath puffed against Wade's neck, heart racing. He was so tired from all the pain and the aches. Finally having the Alpha inside of him, even if it was just his finger, was enough of a relief to assure him that he was going to make it through.

“You're doing so good Petey.” Wade whispered to him as he continued to search for that spot inside of the prince that he knew was begging for attention. He turned his finger, pushing hard against his warm, moist insides and Peter jolted, feeling Wade's finger prod into his prostate, hard. Peter let out a whimper, his cock twitched between his legs, against Wade's stomach, and the Alpha smiled,

“There it is.” He hummed in satisfaction, pleased with the reaction he was getting from Peter. He continued to stroke that spot slowly, each time earning small gasps and whimpers from the Omega. That discomfort in Peter was slowly being replaced with pleasure, gradually building inside of him. Alone he hadn't been able to stimulate himself, his body stubborn for only the touch of an Alpha. His arms went slack and he slumped against Wade, completely surrendering to the soldier. He allowed Wade to scoot him closer, angle him this way or that, as he rhythmically massaged his prostate.

It was slow at first, Wade easing him into the feeling. The foreign sensation of a finger probing him was lost to the sparks of pleasure that shot through his nerves, down his inner thighs and out the tips of his toes.

“It's...so good.” He quietly sighed, pressing a kiss to Wade's bonding spot. This earned a grunt from the Alpha who slid his finger out slowly before ramming it back in, accompanied by a second finger. Peter squeaked in surprise when Wade all at once quickened the pace at which he was working. His feather light strokes were replaced with hard thrusts, driving into that spot with precision. What was a small buzz of pleasure soon turned into sparks that had Peter clenching tightly onto the soldier's tunic again. He screwed his eyes shut, feeling himself drawing closer and closer to that edge.

“K-keep going.” Peter gasped out. He was growing harder by the second, feeling like he could finish without Wade even touching his dick. Somewhere in the fog of his minds he was semi aware of a hardness growing beneath him, and he knew it had to be Wade. The realization, mixed with the constant smell of Alpha he had been breathing empowered his instincts, and suddenly, the Alpha's fingers weren't enough.

“I n-need more.” He huffed, that hunger beginning to return, not satisfied. He could feel a climax merely inches away, teasing him with every stroke, but it was just out of reach, driving his instincts mad. “Wade.” He whined again, hoping to urge the Alpha to fill that emptiness that was growing again. “I need mo-,” he was cut off as Wade withdrew his fingers for a second time, driving back into him with three. For a moment Peter was trembling from the stimulation, but his body was hungry. His aching cock leaked between his legs as he felt that edge creep ever closer. Wade rubbed and prodded him mercilessly, the sound of his fingers sliding in and out of the prince's slick entrance was driving Wade crazy. He was tempted to stand up, carry Peter over to the bed and burry himself in his snug warm ass, but he held himself back, determined to ease his prince into it, no matter how much he begged.

“W-wade I'm so close.” Peter huffed in his ear, his body quivering every time Wade struck that spot.

“I know, baby.” Wade muttered back, unable to hide the husky growl that trailed after it.

“But I can't...It's not enough.” Peter was beginning to shake, the pent up climax tearing at his nerves, unable to reach completion. No matter how bad he wanted it, or how he pressed into Wade's fingers, his orgasm just wouldn't come. His limbs trembled, hot tears of frustration bubbled at his eyes. He needed it, his body begging to release all the pent up tension.

“Wade,” he sobbed, “please, I need more I can't I...” his begging was cut short as Wade growled out,

“Come for me.” It wasn't a request, it was a command. The authority in the Alpha's voice, mixed with the shifting pheromones of possession in his scent drove him to completion. Peter cried loudly, biting back into Wade's shoulder as he came hard into the older man's lap. The soldier didn't pull out, continuing to gently stroke his prostate as Peter rode out the waves of his orgasm. He was a trembling mess in the Alpha's arms, panting and quivering as that fog in his mind began to settle. The first wave of his heat drew to an end.

Wade slowly withdrew his fingers as Peter stopped biting his shoulder. His insides suddenly felt so empty and cold, and he blushed at the realization that he wanted Wade back inside of him again. His rational thought was beginning to return and he found himself tongue tied, amazed into silence about what had just happened. He could feel the muscles in his ass clenching, the sticky wetness that coated his entrance and lower thighs was growing cold. His silk robe felt like it was sticking to him. He wanted a bath. But he knew it wasn't over, that had only been the first wave, hell, this was only the first day of his heat! Was it even worth it to take a bath? His limbs felt like heavy bricks and his muscles were like noodles. He gave up on all plans of venturing to his bath tub and slumped his head back down on Wade's shoulder. He was comfortable here.

But Wade shifted beneath him, placing both hands under Peter's ass. He gripped him tightly as he all at once stood, keeping his prince pressed against him.

“Let's clean you up.” Wade whispered, planting a kiss into his acorn curls as he carried him towards the washroom off his bed chamber.

“Please.” Peter nodded, a warmth growing in his heart as he snuggled himself closer to the Alpha. He knew he was in the best of hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And the best of hands had been in him."  
Lmao I almost included that in the chapter XD I'm so cheesy. 
> 
> wave 1 down....how many to go? Who knows. Beck is lucky Wade is preoccupied.


End file.
